Na cidade de Konoha
by Jessicahg
Summary: Inicio do ano letivo. Cinco novos moradores. Uma banda. Novos estudantes se mudam para a Cidade de Konoha, onde irão vivenciar muitas alegrias, tristezas e romances. Até onde uma simples banda de colégio pode chegar? UA ShiTem NejTen HinNar SasSak InoGaa
1. A chegada em Konoha!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

"**Na cidade de Konoha"**

**Sumário: **Inicio do ano letivo. Cinco novos moradores. Uma banda. Três novos integrantes. Em um colégio onde os alunos alugam casas para se hospedarem, muitas coisas podem acontecer. UA – Vários casais.

**Gênero: **Romance e Humor

**Casais: **_ShikamaruxTemari, NejixTenten, HinataxNaruto, SasukexSakura, InoxGaara._

**Capítulo 01**

"**A chegada em Konoha"**

**_- Temari POV -_**

Já podia sentir a brisa mais forte e o cheiro característico de Konoha, quer dizer, sentiria muito mais se meu irmão não estivesse fumando aqui perto de mim, o que me deixava ainda mais enjoada, levando em conta que já estava há quatro horas agüentando aqueles movimentos de ir e vir do navio.

E ele estar fumando demonstrava que alguma coisa estava muito errada, já que ele só fuma quando está estressado ou quando cancelam algum ensaio da banda em que ele tocava. E já era o **terceiro** cigarro.

E foi esse o motivo que nos trouxe até essa nova cidade: uma banda. Fora o colégio, que para mim foi apenas conseqüência, já que não teria vindo se a banda não estivesse procurando novos membros, ou especificamente: um tecladista, um vocal guitarrista e uma vocal feminina. Não vou nem tentar ser vocal, já que minha voz é grossa e desafinada, o que causaria um desastre caso eu tentasse cantar, mas tecladista parece bom, apesar de que gosto mesmo é de guitarra.

Já estava vendo o porto onde iríamos desembarcar. Levantei da cadeira em que estava sentada e cheguei mais perto da borda do navio, para observar melhor aquela pequena cidade. Tinha muito poucos prédios, mas muitas casas semelhantes ocupavam boa parte de seu território. Todas brancas com telhados vermelhos. Feio, caso queira saber o que eu acho.

- Gaara, larga logo essa merda de cigarro. – Reclamei, encarando meu irmão, que estava sentado apoiado na parede. Não me surpreendo que ninguém quis se aproximar de onde ele estava. Se não fosse meu irmão, com certeza eu teria medo de me aproximar, isso se _eu_ não fosse _eu._

Como sempre, ele estava com uma calça jeans preta, repleta de correntes. Usava um coturno sujo prendendo a barra da calça e uma camiseta preta de alguma banda (**N.A.: **Sem propagandas por enquanto XP). Também usava algumas correntes prateadas e munhequeiras, também pretas. Seus olhos estavam contornados de lápis preto (**N.A.:**Fala sério, aquilo em volta de seu olho NÃO PODEM ser olheiras!), e encarava o ambiente fora do navio, junto de seu cigarro que não largara desde que começaram a viajar.

- Me deixa em paz. – Murmurou ele, cuspindo mais fumaça.

- Quer saber? – Respondi, curta e grossa. – O problema é seu, divirta-se na sua nova casa.

E abri a porta que levava até os "quartos", se é que podiam ser chamados de quarto, já que mal cabia uma cama ali dentro. Peguei minha mochila preta e subi de volta até o local em que deveríamos descer.

Levou mais uns dez minutos até o navio finalmente parar no porto, onde desci, respirando fundo antes de começar minha caminhada até o local onde ficavam as casas em que eu iría morar. O colégio para o qual me transferi era freqüentado por vários estrangeiros, vindos de diversos lugares, já que qualquer um que quisesse se mudar para cá apenas precisava pagar a mensalidade e já alugava automaticamente uma casa em um condomínio reservado exclusivamente para os alunos. O único problema é que na maior parte das vezes essas casas eram para duas ou três pessoas, e, como no meu caso, não podíamos escolher com quem morar. Ainda mais se você entra direto no ultimo ano, e não no primeiro, como na maior parte das pessoas.

E, para meu azar, em minha nova casa, cabem duas pessoas. E já tem alguém morando lá. Só imagino que vai ser a pobre criatura destinada a me aturar, e que eu também terei que aturar. Só espero que não seja nenhuma _patty_, tipo essas que estão passando por mim nesse momento, me encarando como se eu fosse algum animal não-racional e não um ser humano.

Eu até entendo se me colocar no lugar delas, afinal, uma garota vestindo uma minissaia preta, meia arrastão e coturno não passa despercebida por essas criaturas que só se vestem de rosa e que tratam seus cabelos como um membro da família.

- Algum problema com vocês? – Perguntei, quando uma quarta menina passava por mim, me olhando assustada e desviando o olhar assim que me ouviu.

Que saco.

Mas enfim cheguei até a casa _202_. Como todas as outras, é branca com telhado vermelho. Horrível. Passei pelo portão branco, e fui até a porta de madeira, abrindo-a em seguida.

O que vi a seguir não pode ser considerado real. Encontrava-me em pleno lixão, literalmente. Roupas pelo chão, pratos, panelas, toalha molhada.

- Mas que MERDA é essa? – Perguntei, soltando minha mala no chão. Não obtive respostas. Ou a pessoa havia saído, ou estava no segundo andar. Bom, pelo menos não era nenhuma _patty._

Segurei minha mala mais uma vez e subi as escadas, a procura do quarto, que não foi difícil de achar, já que a casa era minúscula. O único problema é que entrei no quarto errado. E exatamente no quarto em que o culpado encontrava-se, deitado em sua cama, dormindo ainda de pijama. Antes de qualquer coisa, dei uma boa olhada pelo quarto, que estava ainda mais bagunçado do que a sala. A única coisa intocável ali dentro era uma bateria, bem ao canto. Mas as coisas jogadas denunciavam perfeitamente o tipo de pessoa com a qual teria de viver por um ano: Um preguiçoso. Claro, duas horas da tarde e ainda dormindo, o que mais poderia ser? Mas agora ele estava morando com uma mulher, portanto teria que arrumar toda a bagunça que havia feito na sala. E nem morta iría esperar sua boa vontade de levantar para isso.

Fui até sua cama, parando ao seu lado e arranquei seus lençóis verdes, mas nem assim ele acordou. Suspirando, fui até a cozinha no primeiro andar, que achei facilmente, e enchi um copo com água gelada, voltando até o quarto em que aquela criatura dormia.

E despejei o liquido em seu rosto. Pelo menos assim ele acordou.

- Mas o que é isso? – Gritou ele, abrindo os olhos e se sentando a procura de um lençol para secar seu rosto, como não achou, usou o travesseiro.

Observei cada atitude do garoto como se ele fosse um ratinho de laboratório. Afinal, nunca tinha visto uma criatura assim, e como iría morar com ele, que o conhecesse de uma vez. O garoto tinha cabelos pretos, que estavam presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ele usava apenas com uma bermuda velha de pijama, verde. Estava sem camisa, portanto não pude deixar de reparar em seu peitoral, que alias, era excepcionalmente bem definido. Não faz mal a ninguém reparar nisso, certo?

- Quem é você? – Perguntou ele, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Especialmente minhas pernas e busto. Homens...

- Caso não tenham te avisado, sou a coitada que jogou pedra na cruz e que vai ter que passar um ano morando com você – Respondi.

- Ah, é verdade... – Murmurou ele. – Esqueci completamente que você vinha hoje... Temari certo?

- É, notei que você esqueceu. Agora levanta dessa merda de cama e vai limpar aquele lixo que não posso nem chamar de sala.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou o garoto sonolento, limpando os olhos.

- Levanta logo e vai limpar a sala! – Gritei, empurrando-o da cama pelo ombro.

- Mas que saco... – Reclamou ele, finalmente se levantando e indo até o armário, de onde tirou uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa branca.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e fechou a porta ao entrar. Suspirei, cansada, e fui até o outro quarto, levando minha mala comigo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV -_**

Que lugar mais irritante. Essas pessoas parecem que não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar em bandos comentando e apontando para mim, achando que eu não percebo.

E é tudo culpa daquele maldito Kankuro que destruiu nossa banda. Se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui nesse lugar irritantemente pacifico procurando por uma casa entre milhares de outras exatamente iguais só para tentar entrar em uma banda que nem ao menos sei se toca algo descente.

Não sei porque Temari não insistiu para que nos deixassem na mesma casa. Se for para ficar morando com alguém, que ao menos seja alguém que tenho certeza de que não vai ficar me incomodando.

Retirei um papel do meu bolso, onde estava anotado o endereço de minha nova casa, que só se diferenciava das outras pelo número. Poucos minutos depois finalmente a encontrei. Irritantemente sem graça como as outras.

Destranquei o portão com a chave que havia ganho e entrei no local. Por dentro conseguia ser ainda mais sem graça, cheio de branco e bege. Pelo silêncio, provavelmente a pessoa que iría morar comigo ainda não havia chego. Não que me importasse.

Fui logo até a escada, a procura do meu quarto. Era a primeira porta a direita, em frente a outro quarto igual, e entre eles ficava o único banheiro.

Meu quarto, como o restante da casa, era totalmente branco e bege. Uma merda. Joguei minha mochila em um canto, e retirei minha guitarra das costas para limpá-la e prepará-la para poder finalmente tocar. Isso iría me acalmar, aí não vou precisar de mais cigarros. Boa notícia, já que fico com um gosto horrível na boca quando fumo. E isso me deixa ainda mais irritado.

Talvez se minha vida não fosse extremamente irritante e inútil eu não ficasse tão irritado. Essas pessoas fúteis que só pensam em coisas inúteis como na roupa em que vão usar no dia seguinte, ou se _aquele tal pessoa_ também gosta "dela" me irritam ainda mais. Às vezes me pergunto pra que é que existo. Mas pensar nisso também me irrita.

Ah, que se foda.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV -_**

Finalmente cheguei na cidade de Konoha. É uma cidade bonita, bem arrumada e limpa. As pessoas também parecem bem simpáticas. Assim que cheguei um senhor já veio me perguntando se eu sabia onde ficavam as casas. Eu disse que sabia, o problema agora é encontrar a _minha_, já que são todas iguais.

Fui seguindo pelas ruas, olhando os números. A minha era a _101_. Provavelmente não estou no lugar certo. Só vejo "cincos" por aqui. Suspirei, e fui me arrastando até a esquina, cansada.

Já estava sonhando com uma cama e um chuveiro, quando finalmente encontrei minha casa. O portão estava aberto, provavelmente minha nova "colega" já estava em casa. Abri minha bolsa, a procura de um espelho. Tinha que causar uma boa primeira impressão, e chegar descabelada não iría ser legal.

Sorri ao observar meu reflexo. Meus cabelos loiros ainda estavam bem presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, e por milagre eu estava sem olheiras. Qualquer um que me visse agora iría ter certeza de que sou apenas uma _patty_ fútil, mas não sou nada disso. Apenas me preocupo com minha aparência. E, diferentemente das _pattys_ comuns que vem pra Konoha a procura de um namorado (Ainda não sei porque, mas dizem que aqui tem muitos garotos bonitos.), eu vim apenas para estudar e tentar entrar nos meus tão sonhados cursos de designe e fotografia.

Já que estava apresentável, entrei. Por dentro também era bonita. Muito simples, mas confortável. Olhei ao redor, mas não vi ninguém. Bom, era melhor ir tomar um banho e dormir, quem sabe mais tarde posso ver quem é meu companheiro de casa, que provavelmente havia saído, ou nem chego ainda.

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto da esquerda. Coloquei minha mala em cima da cama e peguei meu nécessaire, minha toalha azul-clara, roupas de baixo, uma calça jeans branca confortável e uma blusa azul escura de alças e fui até o banheiro.

Coloquei minhas coisas sob um banquinho ao lado da porta e me despi. Liguei o chuveiro, soltei meus cabelos e encostei a porta. Se a pessoa chegasse, provavelmente escutaria o barulho do chuveiro e não iría entrar. Não estava preocupada com isso, já que iría morar com uma garota. Lógico, nunca deixariam uma mulher e um homem que nem se conhecem para morarem na mesma casa, afinal, apesar de não estarmos _dentro_ do colégio, isso continuava sendo um colégio.

Entrei no chuveiro. Suspirei ao sentir a água quente caindo sobre meu corpo. A viagem até Konoha me deixou realmente cansada. Depois de me lavar, desliguei o chuveiro, me cobri com a toalha e sai. Passei um creme com cheiro de morango nos cabelos e comecei a penteá-los.

Escutei passos do lado de fora do banheiro. Provavelmente a **menina** já havia chego. Doce ilusão a de que moraria com uma garota.

Não consigo nem imaginar como estava a minha cara quando **ele** entrou. Sem bater, provavelmente também achando que estava sozinho. A primeira coisa que vi foi um par de olhos verdes, contornados com lápis preto e cabelos ruivos. Poucos segundos depois também notei que ele estava apenas com uma cueca samba-canção. E que era o garoto mais gostoso que já havia visto em toda minha vida. Não só o peitoral extremamente definido, como também as pernas grossas e... Acho melhor prestar atenção em mim.

Estou apenas de toalha. E ele está me olhando. Não posso dizer se tem malicia nos seus olhos ou não, já que ele não demonstra expressão alguma.

E, sem dizer mais nada e nem esperar que eu comece a gritar com ele, ele saiu, sem nem fechar a porta. Não precisei nem me olhar no espelho para perceber que estava mais vermelha do que jamais estive. Bati a porta e me vesti o mais rápido que pude.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Não posso acreditar que essa _rockeira_ problemática está me fazendo limpar a sala. E ainda está sentada conferindo se faço tudo direito. É inacreditável. Mas o que posso fazer, já que ela consegue ser ainda mais assustadora que minha mãe? Exceto que minha mãe não consegue ser tão atraente quanto ela.

- Esqueci de perguntar. – Disse ela, cruzando as pernas. Ela só pode estar me provocando, não é possível. – Qual seu nome?

Ah, só agora ela se lembrou que eu tenho um nome. Sim, porque esteve até agora me chamando de _criatura_ _preguiçosa_.

- Shikamaru. – Respondi, enquanto limpava o resto de molho que havia derrubado sobre a mesa no dia anterior, e que provavelmente, se Temari não tivesse chego, ficaria ali até o mês seguinte.

E eu não iría me importar.

- Pronto... – Suspirei, depois do que me pareceram horas, finalmente me atirando no sofá. Temari ainda me observava, agora sorrindo.

- Agora acho bom não fazer mais porquices. – Disse ela. – Você já almoçou?

É claro que não. Eu estava dormindo quando você chegou, não sei se você percebeu. E ainda estaria se não tivesse sido acordado.

- Não. – Respondi apenas.

- Então o que esta esperando? – Ela parece impaciente. Mas o que foi agora?

- Para o que? – Perguntei, mas já temendo a resposta.

- Para fazer o almoço, óbvio!

Não acredito.

Depois de dois anos morando sozinho e comendo miojo quase todos os dias, quando finalmente uma mulher vem morar comigo, ela quer que EU faça o almoço.

Mais uma vez: inacreditável.

- Fazer almoço é trabalho das mulheres!

Aposto que se ela tivesse uma arma teria atirado em mim ali mesmo.

- Que pensamento mais machista! – Reclamou ela, jogando as pernas sobre a mesa. Belas pernas, a propósito. – Você acha que eu pareço o tipo de mulher que sabe cozinhar?

Pelo menos agora teria companhia para comer miojo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Depois de tudo pronto, finalmente pude tocar algumas músicas. Consegui me acalmar um pouco, pelo menos não vou precisar daqueles cigarros horríveis.

Depois de tocar um pouco, ajeitei minha guitarra em um canto e fui tomar banho, já que a fumaça havia impregnado toda minha roupa.

Em apenas cinco minutos, terminei e fui até meu quarto. Olhei para minha guitarra e resolvi tocar mais um pouco antes de terminar de me vestir, já que não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer. Mas antes disso, escutei passos do lado de fora.

Provavelmente a pessoa que iría morar comigo já havia chego. Escutei ela entrando no banheiro e ligando o chuveiro. Não importa.

Ajeitei minha guitarra no colo e comecei a tocar, e logo cantar:

"**Tokei no hari wa sude ni san shuume ni totsunyuu**  
**Kono heya kara dete ike yo iikagen**_  
_**Nemurenai yo itsumo no you ni atama no naka isuwaru**  
**Take away. Their existence. Take away. Their insistence."**

"_O ponteiro do relógio já entra na terceira semana_

_Saia deste quarto! Não consigo dormir de qualquer jeito!_

_Como sempre, você vai ficar imóvel dentro da minha cabeça_

_Tire. A existência deles. Tire. A insistência deles" (¹)_

Parei de tocar. O barulho do chuveiro já havia parado, então provavelmente já podia entrar para escovar meus dentes e tirar esse gosto horrível de cigarro da minha boca.

Sai do meu quarto e fui até a porta do banheiro. Quando a abri, fui inundado por um forte cheiro de morango e aquela fumaça normal de quanto se toma banho quente. Como sempre tomo banho frio, não estou acostumado com isso, o que me irritou.

Depois de uns dois segundos consegui definir o que era o vulto, que na verdade não era um vulto, que me encarava.

Uma garota. Até ai, sem problemas. Certo?

Não.

Uma garota, loira, com uma escova de cabelos e cheirando a morango. O que isso significa?

Que vou passar um ano morando com uma _patty_ fútil.

Como se já não estivesse suficientemente irritado por hoje.

Antes que ela começasse a gritar como uma gazela em perigo, virei de costas e sai. Afinal, para que escovar os dentes se ia fumar de novo?

.**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**_- Hinata POV –_**

Depois de dois dias, finalmente estou saindo desse navio. Não posso reclamar da viajem, apesar de que fiquei um pouco enjoada... Pisar em terra firme, sem aquele movimento lento e enjoativo do navio foi uma sensação maravilhosa.

Uma enorme multidão passava por mim. Resolvi ficar em um canto, esperando toda ela passar para poder encontrar meu primo Neji. Até que o avistei, parado em um canto, me esperando. Caminhei lentamente pelos cantos até onde ele estava.

- Olá, Neji-kun. – Cumprimentei-o, mas sem receber resposta. Ele apenas se virou, fazendo sinal para eu segui-lo. Provavelmente deve estar irritado por ter que vir até aqui me buscar. Exigência do meu pai. E foi ele quem quis que eu viesse até Konoha para melhorar meus estudos.

Meu pai é dono de uma empresa multinacional, e desde antes de eu nascer já estava programado que era nisso que eu deveria trabalhar. O fato de que o que eu gosto mesmo é de escrever não muda em absolutamente nada. Não que eu tenha dito isso a ele, não quero preocupá-lo, muito menos irritá-lo.

Enquanto seguia Neji por entre as ruas planas, pude observar o quanto ele havia crescido durante esses anos. Agora seus cabelos estavam compridos e ele parecia ainda mais sério do que antigamente.

Vestia uma calça jeans preta, um _all star_ também preto e um moletom bege.

Havia ficado muito bonito.

Ao contrário de mim.

Caminhamos por mais algum tempo, até finalmente pararmos em frente a uma casa branca, praticamente igual às outras, apenas um pouco maior.

Uma garota estava parada em frente à porta, e veio correndo nos receber assim que nos viu.

Ela era muito bonita, tinha seus cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques laterais e vestia uma saia jeans de pregas que caia muito bem com sua _baby look _lilás.

- Oi! – Disse ela, sorrindo. Sua voz era muito suave e afinada. Era a típica "menina perfeita".

Ao contrário de mim.

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata, certo? – Perguntou ela, enquanto abria o portão branco.

- S...sim.- Sussurrei. Maldita timidez.

- Você fica aqui. – Disse Neji. Sua voz também era muito bonita. Não era a toa que ele é o vocalista de sua banda. – Qualquer coisa, minha casa é a _502_.

- Certo... – Murmurei. – Obrigada.

- Tchau moço! – Acenou Tenten, sorrindo, um pouco corada. Parecia interessada. Virou-se para mim, segurando minha mão e me trazendo para dentro da casa.

Por dentro também era muito bonita.

- Sakura! – Gritou ela, ao entrar. – Hinata chegou!

E segundos depois outra garota maravilhosa apareceu, descendo as escadas. Tinha lindos cabelos sedosos e rosados, caindo na altura dos ombros e um belo par de olhos verdes.

Usava um vestido rosa leve e sandálias rasteiras.

Eu nunca conseguiria usar roupas como as delas. As minhas são todas compridas e dois números acima do meu real. Me sentia melhor com elas.

- Bem vinda, Hinata-chan! – Disse ela. – Meu nome é Sakura.

- E eu sou Tenten. – Disse a morena, sorrindo e pegando minhas malas. – Deixa que eu carrego pra você. Os quartos ficam lá em cima.

E as segui até o segundo andar. Meu quarto era o mesmo de Tenten, onde dormiria em um beliche.

- Pode arrumar suas coisas no armário, e, se quiser, o banheiro fica ali ao lado. – Disse Sakura. – Vamos estar ali na sala, pode ir lá depois.

Agradeci e observei enquanto elas saiam do quarto. Que bom, elas parecem legais.

Agora sou um patinho feio no meio de dois cisnes.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Neji POV –_**

Ótima idéia a do meu tio, de me fazer vir até esse porto repleto de novos alunos que chegam para se hospedar, apenas para buscar minha prima. Como se ela não tivesse capacidade de encontrar sua casa por conta própria.

Avistei-a no meio da multidão. Ela continua a mesma, com suas roupas largas e caminhar lento, de cabeça baixa. A tonalidade vermelha já virou parte de seu rosto.

- Olá, Neji-kun. – Sussurrou ela. A única diferença é que agora deixou seus cabelos crescerem. Perfeitos para ficarem cobrindo seu rosto sempre envergonhado.

Virei-me, fazendo sinal para ela me seguir. Acharia logo a casa em que ela iría ficar e voltaria para a minha, já que Naruto chegaria para morar comigo e Sasuke, provavelmente hoje.

Caminhei a passos rápidos pelas ruas. Já conhecia tudo muito bem, então facilmente achei a casa em que ela iría ficar. Uma garota bonita esperava em frente à porta. Eu sabia que não precisava trazer Hinata.

Ao nos ver, foi correndo até nós.

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata, certo? – Perguntou ela, enquanto abria o portão podre. Não sei nem porque tem portão.

- S...sim.- Sussurrou Hinata. Tímida como sempre. Essa menina parecia ser mais extrovertida. Talvez isso ajudasse minha prima.

- Você fica aqui. – Eu disse. – Qualquer coisa, minha casa é a _502_.

- Certo... – Murmurou ela. – Obrigada.

Em seguida me virei, a tempo de escutar a outra garota se despedindo de mim. Interessante.

Poucos minutos depois, cheguei em casa. Provavelmente Naruto já havia chego. Melhor dizendo: Com certeza havia chego. Dava para escutá-lo da rua discutindo com Sasuke.

Tudo isso por causa de nossa banda. Já que Naruto era o guitarrista e Sasuke o baixista. Por essa razão Naruto se mudou, já que estava muito difícil só poder ensaiar nos fins de semana, que era quando Naruto podia vir para Konoha.

Entrei em casa e a primeira coisa que ví foi uma pessoa com uma blusa laranja subindo as escadas, e Sasuke sorrindo debochado no andar de baixo.

- Naruto acabou de chegar. – Disse ele, apontando para o segundo andar.

- Ótimo. – Disse. – Já podemos começar a aprontar as coisas para os testes dos novos integrantes.

- É. Ouvi algumas pessoas comentando que vieram aqui apenas para isso. Só espero que tenha alguém decente.

Concordei. Estávamos precisando de um novo vocal/guitarrista para ocupar o lugar de Shino, que saiu de nossa banda assim que terminou o terceiro ano para trabalhar com seu pai em outro país. O difícil agora era encontrar outra pessoa tão boa quanto ele.

Também estávamos à procura de um tecladista e uma vocal feminina, para mudar um pouco o estilo das musicas que tocamos.

Só espero _encontrar_ alguém decente.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** Vocês devem estar me achando maluca por estar fazendo outra fic sem terminar as antigas. /o E sou mesmo, mas fazer o que se a idéia para essa chegou antes do que deveria... Mas mesmo assim, pelo menos a "começou pela Internet" vou continuar atualizando sem falta XD. Eu até pensei em mudar um pouco os casais, mas acabei deixando os mesmos...

_E por favor, deixem reviews, para eu saber se continuo ou não... (chantagem? O.õ talvez heauhe, mas só no primeiro capitulo n.n")_

_(¹) Essa música se chama "Existence" de L'arc en Ciel. Achei que a tradução tinha um pouco a ver com o Gaara do anime... é é muito boa n.n_


	2. Nos conhecendo melhor!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 02**

"**Nos conhecendo melhor!"**

**_- Ino POV -_**

Ainda estou no banheiro. Simplesmente não consigo criar coragem para sair daqui e já devo estar a uns quarenta minutos.

Porque ninguém me disse que eu iría morar com um homem? Esse é o tipo de coisa que deve ser avisada com antecedência para eu me preparar psicologicamente e não correr o risco de não ser surpreendida por _ele _quase pelado enquanto eu estou saindo do banho.

Já estou ficando com frio sentada nesse azulejo gelado, mas ainda não tenho coragem o suficiente para sair. AINDA BEM que trouxe minha roupa para o banheiro, porque senão, ai sim, eu NUNCA sairia daqui.

Agora estou escutando passos se aproximando.

Que ótimo, além de homem, é estressado.

Está batendo impacientemente na porta, e a cada batida o barulho é ainda maior.

Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço?

É melhor sair. Vamos lá Ino, não tenha medo.

Me levantei, toquei a maçaneta e com dificuldade destranquei, dando de cara com os olhos verdes do meu novo companheiro de "casa", com um olhar um tanto quanto assustador. Mais ainda assim bonito.

- Tenho que deixar claro algumas coisinhas, preste atenção, porque não vou repetir duas vezes. – Disse ele. Não sei porque, mas esse tom não esta me agradando. - Só temos um banheiro, portanto se quiser ficar uma hora, duas horas arrumando o cabelo, trate de fazer isso no seu quarto. Isso se você não quiser me ver mais irritado, e é bom não querer. Prestou bem atenção, ou sua cabeça com neurônios a menos não foi capaz de captar tudo?

Quem ele pensa que é?

Minha sorte é tanta que estou morando com um rockeiro revoltado da pior espécie. Até aqueles coturnos gastos com estilo mais de exercito ele usa, e aquelas camisetas de bandas, uma que nem pronunciar o nome eu consigo.

Mas ele que não ache que isso vai me assustar.

- Escuta aqui seu garoto estressado, você acha que sou uma espécie de retardada ou o que? Para a SUA informação, eu não costumo passar mais de MEIA HORA no banheiro. Isso se nenhum homem PELADO entrar nele sem bater enquanto estou me arrumando. E posso saber porque tem que falar assim tão grosso?

- Algum problema? – Perguntou ele. – Vai chorar agora?

Acho melhor contar até dez.

Um...

Ele continua me encarando.

Dois...

Agora cruzou os braços.

Três...

- Fique sabendo que não sinto pena de garotas chorando.

Quatro...

- Ainda mais de _pattys_ frescas como você.

Esperem um instante até Ino conseguir recapitular o que aconteceu

Não consegui me controlar, e só quem me conhece sabe o que acontece quando me irritam. Mas obviamente esse garoto não sabe.

Quer dizer, não sabia.

Agora que está me olhando surpreso com uma mão sobre seu queixo marcado já deve saber. Aposto que não esperava levar um soco.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Interessante. Talvez essa garota não seja bem uma _patty_. Mas ela não sabe com quem está lidando, com certeza não sabe.

Retirei a mão do meu queixo e encarei seus olhos azuis, que agora demonstravam uma pontada de medo ao ver que eu me aproximava. Fui me aproximando, ao passo em que ela dava alguns passos para traz, até se chocar com a parede atrás de si. Aproveitei para me aproximar ainda mais, prensando-a totalmente contra a parede.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela, se encolhendo. Me abaixei, até a altura de sua orelha, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Você não me conhece, garota. Não sabe que é perigoso brincar com fogo?

Ela se encolheu ainda mais. Senti dedos finos pressionarem meu pulso, tentando me empurrar. Me afastei e voltei a encarar seus olhos, que agora me observavam com uma mistura de raiva, medo, e algo mais que não pude identificar.

Antes que me irritasse mais uma vez, fui até a pia e escovei meus dentes. Ela permaneceu ali, parada, me encarando como se eu fosse louco, até eu sair do banheiro.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Sakura POV –_**

- Sakura, pega o _Guaraná_ ali na geladeira. – Pediu Tenten, enquanto eu terminava de guardar alguns brigadeiros (Que eu mesma fiz, e garanto que estão bons.) em uma tigela plástica.

- E cadê a Hinata que ainda não desceu? – Perguntei, olhando para a escada.

- A...a...aqui.. – Murmurou ela, descendo lentamente as escadas, olhando para baixo.

Ainda usava as mesmas roupas de quando chegou: Uma calça jeans azul e um moletom branco, ambos extremamente largos, e um tênis sujo qualquer. Seus longos cabelos azuis cobriam seu rosto envergonhado.

Suspirei. Aparentemente ela é extremamente tímida. E o pior é que pelo que tinha conseguido ver de seu rosto, também era muito bonita, mas escondia sua beleza por baixo de uma grande timidez. Aparentemente eu e Tenten teremos que fazer algo a respeito, e logo.

- Hinata, pode pegar a garrafa de guaraná na geladeira em quanto eu termino de arrumar aqui? – Fiz um olhar pidão para a menina, que apenas abaixou ainda mais o rosto, ficando muito corada.

- Cla...claro... – Disse ela, indo até a cozinha. Mas exatamente na hora em que Tenten estava saindo com uma tigela de mais brigadeiros.

E descobri que além de tímida Hinata também é desastrada.

Acabou dando de cara com Tenten, fazendo a tigela, os brigadeiros e Tenten voarem. Hinata soltou um gritinho.

- Ahh! Des...des...Desculpa! – Disse ela, tentando desajeitadamente ajudar Tenten, que dizia para ela não se preocupar, enquanto se levantava.

Realmente, vamos ter que fazer algo a respeito.

Depois de mais alguns pequenos desastres, eu, Tenten e Hinata saímos de casa com os brigadeiros e os refrigerantes.

- A...aonde estamos in...indo? – Perguntou Hinata, sendo puxada por Tenten.

- Vamos visitar um amigo da Sakura – Disse Tenten. – Como ele se mudou, ela quer ir "festejar" já que você veio também...

- Ei Tenten, ele também é seu amigo! – Disse. Não sei porque ela sempre se refere a ele como "meu" amigo, nunca como o "nosso" amigo.

- M...mas porque eu estou indo também? – Perguntou a Hyuuga corando, não se sabe porque.

- Obviamente porque estamos indo festejar também a SUA vinda!

Ela é tão boba que chega a ser bonitinho.

- É Sasuke o nome dele. – Explicou Tenten. – A Sakura é APAIXONADA por ele.

Espera um pouco. Quem disse isso?

- Tenten! De onde tirou isso? – Perguntei. Pena que fiquei tão corada quanto nossa nova amiga estava.

Tá bom, talvez seja um pouco apaixonada.

- É aqui. – Eu disse, parando em frente à casa igual a nossa, número _502_.

- A...AQUI? – Perguntou Hinata, nervosa.

- Sim, porque? – Perguntou Tenten, surpresa.

- É...é a mesma casa que... – Sussurrou Hinata, tão baixo que quase nem ouvi.

- AH! É a casa daquele menino que te trouxe não é? – Interrompeu Tenten, sorrindo. – Eu ouvi ele comentando! É seu namorado?

- Que? – Perguntou Hinata, extremamente surpresa. –Não! Ele é meu pri...primo!

- Ah tá. – Riu Tenten. – Bem bonitinho, o seu primo.

Há. Não posso deixar essa passar.

- Vo...você a...achou? – Murmurou Hinata, sorrindo discretamente.

- Tenten já se interessou né? – Eu disse, cutucando-a com o cotovelo. Ela corou dos pés a cabeça.

- SAKURA! Não diz besteira! Claro que não, só achei o garoto bonito, algum problema nisso?

Nenhum, imagina.

Mas é melhor ir logo ou alguém vai notar três esquisitas segurando tigelas e refrigerantes em frente à porta.

- Esquece, vamos logo. – Eu disse, puxando as duas até a porta, e tocando a campainha.

Escutamos alguns gritos e batidas vindas de dentro, até que finalmente ele abriu.

Acho que estou ainda mais apaixonada.

Ele está simplesmente LINDO. Seus cabelos azuis continuam com o mesmo penteado rebelde, e seus olhos escuros ainda mais profundos.

Estava vestindo uma calça jeans bem larga, um par de _all star _azul e uma camiseta azul marinho. Me olhou com aquele olhar de sempre e perguntou, friamente:

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Reparou em Tenten e Hinata, que estava tentando ao máximo esconder o rosto sob os cabelos. – E...Tentan? Não...Tenten.

- Viemos comemorar sua mudança, aproveitar para conhecer seu novo companheiro de "casa" e comemorar a chegada de Hinata! – Respondi, sorrindo. Me controlei para não rir do "Tentan", mas tudo bem.

Fazia tanto tempo que não o via!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Sasuke POV –_**

Estava mostrando uma música nova para Neji e Naruto, quando a campainha tocou.

- Naruto, vai atender. – Ordenei.

- Vai você, Sasuke-_baka_! – Gritou Naruto. Como ele é escandaloso.

Ei, mas espera um pouco. Estou vendo alguns fios de cabelo cor-de-rosa pela janela. Não acredito...

Fui me arrastando até a porta, e a abri, contando até dez antes de tal ato.

E lá estava Sakura, sorrindo animadamente, com o mesmo cabelo rosa (Só um pouco mais curtos) e olhos verdes.

- Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei. Foi ai que reparei que haviam mais duas garotas. Uma delas nunca tinha visto antes, a outra era uma amiga de Sakura que sempre está com o mesmo sorriso, ao lado dela. Como era mesmo o seu nome? - ...E...Tentan... – Não, não era isso. – Não...Tenten.

- Viemos comemorar sua mudança, aproveitar para conhecer seu novo companheiro de "casa" e comemorar a chegada de Hinata! – Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Não posso acreditar nisso.

E ainda trouxe **brigadeiros** e **refrigerante**. Parece que vamos celebrar alguma festinha infantil. Não pude fazer nada a não ser abrir a porta e deixar que entrassem.

Ao ouvir o barulho, Neji apareceu e encarou outra a garota que eu não conhecia.

- Hinata, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele. A garota olhou para o chão envergonhada. Meu Deus...

- Vi...vim com e...elas...eu...- Sussurrou.

- Viemos celebrar! – Disse Sakura, mostrando os brigadeiros. – Com o Sasuke-kun!

- Vocês se conhecem? – Ele me perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim... – Respondi, dando de ombros.

Mais alguém chegou na sala... Não precisei nem olhar para saber quem era, já que ele fez questão de fazer escândalo assim que viu Sakura.

- SAKURA-CHAN? – Ele gritou, correndo até a porta, onde Sakura o encarou com nojo e depois olhou para mim.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou.

Não precisei nem responder, Naruto fez esse favor para mim:

- Estou morando aqui agora! – Disse ele, agora olhando as outras garotas ao lado de Sakura. – Oi Tenten!... E você quem é?

A outra garota olhou mais para baixo, escondendo ainda mais seu rosto e murmurou algo incompreensível.

- É a Hinata, ela vai morar com a gente! – Explicou Tenten, sorrindo. – E também é prima de...Qual seu nome? – Perguntou ela a Neji.

- Neji. – Ele respondeu, em um tom frio. Mas na hora em que ela se virou para conversar com Hinata, notei muito bem que ele a analisou dos pés a cabeça. Sem comentários...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Acabamos preparando uma lasanha pronta para o almoço. Acabamos não é a palavra certa, já que fiz tudo sozinho, mas negar alguma coisa a aquela garota é ainda mais problemático do que obedecer.

Isso que ela também me fez lavar a louça.

- Shikamaru! – Ouvi Temari me chamar do andar de cima. Será que eu não consigo cochilar por nem um minuto sem essa problemática ficar me arranjando serviços?

Escutei ela descendo as escadas, e se sentou do meu lado.

- Para ir pro colégio tem que pegar um ônibus qualquer ou eles tem algum especial para os alunos? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços, o que fez com que seus seios aparecessem mais pelo decote, mas tenho certeza que ela não o fez de propósito.

- É... – Eu disse, distraído. Droga, ela viu para onde eu estava olhando e agora esta me olhando com uma expressão não muito contente. Virei o rosto, fingindo não ter feito nada. – A gente pega um ônibus especial em frente à rua.

- Tá. – Disse ela. – E você está no terceiro também?

- Sim. – Confirmei, apoiando o pescoço no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos.

- NÃO DURMA ENQUANTO EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! – Gritou ela, acertando meu rosto com o punho. Mas que problemática!

- Meu Deus! – Reclamei, massageando o local em que ela me acertara. – O que você quer?

- Agora não tenho mais o que falar porque você me cortou! – Ela gritou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Que problemática!

- Cala a boca! - Ela exclamou, se deitando folgadamente sobre o sofá. – O que é que tem para se fazer aqui?

- Nada. – Respondi. – Normalmente passo a tarde no meu quarto olhando as nuvens pela janela...

- Olhando as nuvens? – Ela perguntou, rindo de mim. – Mas não tem nada mais **divertido** para se fazer não?

- Nada é melhor do que olhar as nuvens...

- Credo! Você é MUITO estranho! Que vida mais tediosa. – Agora ela já estava se matando de rir. Afinal, qual o problema em olhar as nuvens?

- E você? Faz o que?

- Sei lá, por isso perguntei. Normalmente escuto música. – Ela respondeu, se virando de lado.

- Música é a segunda coisa melhor depois de ver as nuvens. – Disse.

- Você está numa banda ou o que? Eu vi sua bateria. – Comentou ela, me observando. Ela também tem belos olhos verdes...

- É, estou numa banda... – Murmurei, cruzando os braços.

- Tocam o que?

- Diversos tipos de rock... – Respondi.

- Legal... – Ela suspirou, se levantando. – Bom, vou voltar pro quarto porque tenho todas as minhas coisas para arrumar. Ainda quero ouvir sua banda tocar viu?

Observei-a subindo as escadas, sem conseguir evitar sorrir um pouco. Era uma mulher **muito** interessante.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Neji POV –_**

Não acredito que estou tomando refrigerante e comendo brigadeiro sem nenhum motivo aparente, em minha casa, ao invés de estar tocando ou organizando as coisas para o "teste" que estamos fazendo.

Essas garotas não param de falar e sorrir, principalmente essa tal de Sakura, que parece que tem uma placa em sua testa dizendo "Sasuke, fica comigo!", não sei se ele não percebeu ou está fingindo não perceber.

- Quer mais brigadeiro, Neji-kun? – Tenten me ofereceu, estendendo o pote de plástico. Observei seu rosto sorridente, e aqueles brigadeiros umas duas vezes para finalmente responder:

- Não, obrigada.

Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada. Até que é bonitinha, tenho que admitir. Mas obviamente nunca diria isso, é vergonhoso.

E também tem uma voz muito bonita. Seria interessante ouvi-la cantando.

- Neji, você já avisou o Shikamaru que os testes começam amanhã à tarde? – Perguntou Sasuke, negando os brigadeiros que Sakura o oferecia.

- Não, tenho que ligar pra ele. – Respondi, acabando por pegar o copo de refrigerante que Tenten praticamente colocou na minha mão.

- Testes pra que? – Perguntou Sakura, enroscando seus braços nos de Sasuke.

- Integrantes para nossa banda. – Respondeu Sasuke, seco. Mas bem que deixou Sakura quase abraçá-lo, e posso apostar que estava gostando, mesmo que esteja com uma expressão indiferente.

- Uma vocalista feminina, um masculino e um tecladista. Vai ser duas bandas, uma para vocal feminina e o tecladista. – Explicou Naruto, se metendo. – Sakura, porque você não tenta ser vocal!

- Até parece! – Disse ela, rindo. – Canto _mal_ _pra caramba_!

É, talvez Sakura, mas a outra garota tinha uma voz realmente boa. Talvez se alguém comentasse ela pudesse fazer o teste. Mas eu é que não iría sugerir.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Naruto POV –_**

Que pena iría ser tão legal ter Sakura na nossa banda. Ms por outro lado, ela só fica grudada no Sasuke-teme. Não entendo o que é que ela vê nele!

Me afastei um pouco e fui até o sofá, onde a outra menina, a tímida, estava sentada escrevendo alguma coisa. Sentei ao seu lado e ela me olhou discretamente pelo canto dos olhos, ficou vermelha e se encolheu, não sei porque.

- O que você está escrevendo ai? – Perguntei, me aproximando mais dela para tentar ler.

- N...na...na...nada! – Disse ela, escondendo o caderno e virando o rosto. Estiquei a mão para tentar alcançá-lo.

- Posso ver? – Perguntei, quase alcançando o caderno.

- Ahh! Não é...na...nada! – Disse ela, nervosa, tentando se afastar, mas acabou se levantando subitamente e chocou sua testa com a minha.

- Ahh! Des...desculpa...! – Murmurou ela, escondendo o rosto sob seus cabelos. Olhei para traz, acariciando minha testa, e ví o caderno jogado sobre o sofá. O peguei, e consegui ler um pouco do que estava escrito:

"Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei  
Que você era meu salvador quando eu mais precisava  
Cegada pela fé, eu não pude ouvir  
Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros

Eu vejo os anjos  
Eu os conduzirei até sua porta  
Agora não há como fugir" (**¹)**

Foi ela que escreveu isso? Mas é muito bom!

- Nossa Hinata! – Exclamei. –Você escreve muito bem!

Ela se encolheu, em seguida retirou o caderno de minha mão e saiu correndo da nossa casa.

- Hinata! – Sakura chamou pela amiga. – Naruto, o que você fez com ela?

- Não fiz nada! – Me defendi.

Sakura e Tenten saíram correndo atrás da amiga, chamando por ela.

- Naruto seu _baka_, o que foi que você fez? – Perguntou Neji, irritado.

- Não fiz nada!

Mas que menina estranha, eu só estava elogiando.

E aquele poema...Daria uma ótima música!

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Segundo capítulo pronto n.n Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Continuem comentando viu ó.ò_

_(**¹) **Na verdade essa é uma letra da música "Angels" de Within Temptation. É em inglês, mas traduzi para dar para entender, aqui está a letra original:_

"_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now..."._


	3. Nossas turmas!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 03**

"**Nossas turmas!"**

**_- Temari POV –_**

****Estava dormindo profundamente, quando fui acordada por aquele barulho irritantemente agudo do despertador. Mas que droga, ainda eram cinco e meia da manhã!

Afundei meu rosto nas cobertas quentes, cobrindo com o travesseiro para tentar abafar o som e dormir mais alguns minutos.

Mas, obviamente, não consegui.

Atirei as cobertas para longe, irritada. Desliguei aquele irritante despertador e fui até o banheiro, bocejando.

Tomei um banho rápido e voltei para meu quarto, de onde retirei o uniforme do armário. Analisei aquela peça por uns instantes.

Realmente, quem quer que fosse a pessoa que escolhia o uniforme, estava precisando reavaliar seus conceitos do que é bonito.

Vesti, a muito contragosto, aquela saia azul clara de pregas, a blusa branca de manga curta com golas azuis e um laço amarelo costurado a ela.

Com a intenção de melhorar um pouco aquele visual horrível, desabotoei a gola da camiseta e arranquei aquele laço ridículo com uma tesoura.

Mas ainda estava feio.

Vesti minha meia calça arrastão por baixo da saia, coloquei por cima uma meia preta de algodão até a altura do joelho e um sapato social (Que é obrigatório pelo colégio, ou, obviamente, não iría por). Por ultimo ajeitei um cinto preto de rebite apertado sobre a saia.

Com certeza, havia melhorado um pouco.

Prendi meu cabelo em meus habituais quatro rabos de cavalo, peguei minha mochila e sai do quarto. O andar de baixo ainda estava escuro, e a porta do banheiro aberta, sem ninguém lá dentro. Observando por baixo da porta do quarto de Shikamaru deu para ver que a luz estava apagada.

Aquele preguiçoso.

Abri a porta bruscamente. Realmente, lá estava Shikamaru dormindo, sem nem demonstrar sinais de que iría acordar. Acendi a luz e fui até o lado do garoto.

- ACORDA! – Gritei em seu ouvido, e ele acordou com um pulo.

- AHH! QUEM FOI? – Gritou ele, com os olhos extremamente arregalados.

Foi impossível não rir, a cena era mais do que cômica. Qualquer um teria rido da cara assustada que ele fez.

- Não acredito... – Suspirou ele, cansado, enquanto esfregava o rosto. – O que foi agora?

- Já tá na hora de acordar, vai se arrumar. – Eu disse, parando de rir.

- Mas que saco... – Murmurou ele, agora observando minhas roupas. – O que você fez com seu uniforme?

- Dei uma "ajeitada". Era feio demais para mim. – Respondi, mexendo os ombros em sinal de despreocupação. – Agora se arruma logo, ou vai se atrasar! Tinha que dar graças a Deus que estou aqui, ou ia acabar faltando aula.

- Nossa...M**uito** obrigado. – Disse ele, em um resmungo, se levantando preguiçosamente e entrando no banheiro.

Sai do quarto e fui até a cozinha preparar meu café da manhã. Ao entrar, olhei no relógio: seis horas. Desse jeito Shikamaru iría se atrasar. Não acredito que ia preparar café da manhã para aquele folgado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Gostaria de saber quem foi o filho de uma_ puta_ que inventou o despertador.

Assim que escutei aquela coisa aguda e irritante tocar, estiquei minha mão e o atirei na parede, deixando-o esmigalhado pelo chão. Mas eu sou o tipo de pessoa que além de não conseguir dormir, quando consegue e é acordado não dorme mais.

Me levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho gelado. Ainda bem que aquela menina não estava o ocupando, ou isso iría me deixar ainda mais irritado do que já estou, e tudo por causa daquele despertador de merda.

Terminei o banho, passei lápis preto em cima de minhas olheiras (Não, eu não sou gay ¬¬") e fui até meu quarto para vestir aquele uniforme ridículo: Calça social azul e uma blusa branca de manga curta. Típica coisa irritante de colégio.

Vesti _aquilo_, coloquei meu cinto preto e calcei meu coturno por cima da calça (E que se dane a norma de ter que usar sapato social, eu não vou usar isso nem que me obriguem.) e desci as escadas até a cozinha.

Aquela menina ainda não havia acordado. Azar dela, eu que não ia me dar ao trabalho de ir lá acordá-la.

Fui até a geladeira, peguei um pão de forma, coloquei uma fatia de queijo e o engoli. Estava pegando um copo de leite, quando escutei um grito vindo do andar de cima.

Provavelmente ela havia acabado de acordar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

ESTOU ATRASADA!

Já são seis e oito, e aquele garoto insuportável foi incapaz de me acordar! Corri até o banheiro, tomei um banho de menos de cinco minutos (É apenas nessas horas que conseguimos fazer milagres como esse), vesti meu uniforme e passei rapidamente lápis preto e rímel nos olhos. Até parece que ia dar tempo para prender o cabelo.

Peguei minha bolsa e desci a escada correndo até a cozinha, onde encontrei aquele menino terminando de tomar café, completamente despreocupado.

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU? – Gritei com ele, enquanto tomava um iogurte o mais rápido possível.

Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse louca e se levantou para por seu prato na pia, subindo as escadas em seguida. Que garoto mais irritante.

Terminei de comer e joguei o pote no lixo. Olhei no relógio.

Seis e vinte e cinco. Ai meu Deus!

Subi as escadas correndo, e fui escovar meus dentes. Observei Gaara descendo as escadas para ir embora. Cuspi a pasta de dentes da boca, e gritei:

- Ei! Espera ai! Onde que a gente pega o ônibus?

Mas ele me ignorou. Ah, que raiva!

Lavei minha boca e desci as escadas correndo, chegando a tempo de vê-lo atravessando a porta.

- Da para esperar? – Perguntei, parando ao seu lado enquanto ele trancava a porta.

- O problema é seu se você se atrasou. – Reclamou ele.

- Você podia ter me acordado! – Eu disse, caminhando até a rua em frente às casas, ao seu lado.

- Escuta aqui, garota. Você acha que sou seu empregado ou algo do tipo? – Perguntou ele, olhando friamente para mim.

Ei, eu tenho um nome.

- Para a sua informação, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino.

Ele girou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

- Sabe, já que vamos morar juntos, gostaria de pelo menos saber o seu nome também! – Reclamei, o encarando enquanto caminhávamos.

Mas ele continuou em silêncio.

Que sujeito mais chato!

- Não vai dizer? – Perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim, pelo canto dos olhos. Em seguida voltou a olhar para frente.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – Disse ele, parando em frente a um ponto, onde outros alunos também estavam, a espera do ônibus. Entre eles um grupo de três garotos que conversavam, um deles era loiro, com cabelo arrepiado, e falava (ou gritava?) animadamente. O outro, em frente a esse, observava a rua, a espera do ônibus, com um olhar um tanto quanto frio (só não mais que o meu novo "amiguinho" Gaara), e, apesar de não exigirem o uso de sapato social, ele calçava um _all star_ totalmente preto (Mas que se for comparar com o que Gaara calçava, passaria totalmente despercebido.), seus cabelos eram longos, e devia admitir que era bonitinho.

- Naruto, você trouxe os papeis? – Perguntou uma voz fria, ao lado do garoto de cabelos loiros. Olhei para ele, e não pude evitar de ficar extremamente surpresa.

Eu o conhecia, é claro. Uchiha Sasuke, o menino por quem passei toda a minha infância gostando, aliás, foi por causa dele que passei muitos anos brigada com minha amiga Haruno Sakura, mas agora já voltamos a ser amigas, pois consegui deixar de gostar de Sasuke, ao contrário dela.

Há três anos atrás, ela e ele vieram morar aqui, mas eu continuei em nossa antiga cidade e só pude me mudar esse ano. Provavelmente ele nem se lembra de mim.

Quanto a Sakura, eu estava morrendo de vontade de reencontrá-la. Passamos esses três anos apenas nos falando por telefone.

Mas também entendo porque ela continua apaixonada por ele, afinal, ele está _maravilhoso_. Ainda mais bonito do que era antes. Não que isso seja motivo o suficiente para voltar a gostar dele. Já fui pisada por muito tempo, não quero isso de novo, muito obrigada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Tenten POV –_**

- Hinata, esse uniforme não é o seu número, né? – Eu perguntei, enquanto nós três tomávamos café.

- Er... – Murmurou ela, corando. – N...não...

Sakura suspirou, colocando seu copo de chocolate quente na mesa.

- Olha, não tem que ficar com vergonha de falar com a gente tá? – Disse ela. – Somos amigas! Nada de gaguejar, nem de ficar vermelha!

- É mesmo! – Concordei com Sakura.

- Tá... – Sussurrou ela. Meu Deus, ela é tímida de mais, assim não dá!

- Comece falando mais alto, nada de sussurrar! – Falei, terminando de tomar meu café. – Não tem porque ter vergonha da gente!

- É, e já vai se acostumando, porque somos muito faladeiras, e você vai ter que ficar também! – Disse Sakura, rindo.

Hinata riu. Finalmente um sorriso!

Retribui o sorriso, e em seguida olhei para o relógio acima da geladeira.

Como somos enroladas, credo.

- Já são seis e vinte! – Gritei, me levantando o mais rápido possível. – Vamos logo, ou a gente se atrasa!

- Nossa, já? – Exclamou Sakura, também se levantando.

Corremos até o banheiro para escovar os dentes, e depois descemos a escada até a porta.

- O ônibus ainda é no mesmo horário né? – Perguntei, enquanto trancava a porta.

- É – Respondeu Sakura, contente. – Olha só, tem um ponto novo aqui em frente a nossa casa!

E tinha mesmo. Sorte nossa, ano passado tínhamos que caminhar muito até chegar ao outro ponto.

E nem tinham muitos alunos ali, apenas dois garotos mais novos que eu não conhecia.

- Que...Que horas é o...o ônibus? – Perguntou Hinata. Parecia que estava fazendo um grande esforço para falar alguma coisa sem que lhe fosse solicitada, por isso nem reclamei quanto aos gaguejos.

- Deve estar vindo daqui a uns cinco minutos. – Respondeu Sakura, olhando ao redor.

- Tomara que a gente fique na mesma sala! – Comentei. Imagina se Hinata ficasse sozinha?

Epa.

Porque só _Hinata_?

Eu também não queria ficar sozinha.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

****Mas que saco. Pra que existe a escola? É muito mais proveitoso passar o dia inteiro descansando do que acordar cedo para assistir a algumas aulas chatas.

Após terminar de me arrumar, fui até a cozinha no intuito de preparar um pão podre com geléia. Mas, para minha surpresa, encontrei um prato de pão torrado com queijo derretido e chocolate quente. Temari comia o dela, sentada no lugar em frente a esse.

Ela notou que eu a observava, abismado.

- Coma logo e não faça perguntas. – Disse ela, tomando um gole de seu café.

Caminhei até meu lugar, ainda chocado, e observei-a mordendo um pedaço de seu pão.

- E não se acostume! Amanhã vou colocar um despertador ali no seu quarto! – Disse ela, se levantando.

Mordi um pedaço do pão que Temari havia feito. E estava bom.

Que saco. Agora vou ter que fazer alguma coisa para compensar.

Pouco tempo depois, subi para escovar os dentes e pegar minha mala. Temari esperava sentada no sofá da sala, de pernas cruzadas e os braços no encosto.

- Está pronto, noiva? – Perguntou ela.

Que problemática. E eu não posso nem reclamar.

- Noiva nada... Vamos... – Resmunguei, caminhando até a porta e saindo junto de Temari.

- O ponto fica a umas duas quadras daqui. – Expliquei, caminhando lentamente.

Ela fez sinal que entendeu com a cabeça, e me seguiu.

Chegando no ponto, vimos o ônibus parado, prestes a fechar a porta. Saímos correndo antes que ele fosse embora e eu tivesse que escutar as reclamações que provavelmente ela faria.

Subimos, tentando passar pelas pessoas que já estavam espremidas ali, em pé.

- Não acredito! – Reclamou Temari, parando ao meu lado, completamente apertada. – Porque não temos um ônibus especial só para quem está indo pro colégio?

- Se você quer isso, reclame no colégio, não comigo! – Eu disse, tentando afastar meu braço de perto de uma pessoa fedendo ao meu lado. Mas acho que seria melhor ter continuado encostado na pessoa fedida do que acabar me desequilibrando e ficando de frente para Temari, praticamente colado nela e impedido de voltar, porque a pessoa fedida aproveitou a brecha para arranjar mais espaço para si e retirar o dos outros.

Mas que saco.

Não que eu ache ruim estar tão próximo assim dela, mas acontece que ela _viu_ o que eu fiz, e agora me encarava furiosa. Vai ver pensa que foi de propósito.

Que problemático.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_-Sakura POV –_**

Finalmente saímos daquele ônibus lotado. Sério, duvido que tenha coisa pior do que ficar de saia em um ônibus lotado de homens, ainda por cima fedidos.

- Meu Deus, que coisa nojenta! – Reclamou Tenten, enquanto caminhávamos em direção a longa escada do lado de fora até a nossa escola.

- É mesmo. – Concordei, ajeitando minha bolsa enquanto me preparava para subir os enormes degraus.

- Vamos? – Disse Tenten, começando a subir.

O colégio de Konoha se encontrava sobre as imensas escadas, depois de um grande corredor repleto de pedras e flores bem cuidadas. Suas paredes eram alaranjadas com verde claro, e altas, deveriam ter aproximadamente uns cinco andares, e sobre elas um telhado plano e marrom, com uma enorme bandeira verde com o símbolo de Konoha ao centro.

- É... aqui? – Perguntou Hinata. – É bonito!

- É mesmo. – Concordou Tenten. – Vamos por aqui, ali no canto tem a lista das turmas.

Ai... Tomara que eu não esteja sozinha. Por favor.

Caminhamos pelo corredor até o edifício, em silêncio, apreciando a bonita paisagem. Alguns alunos corriam com suas mochilas nas costas até o colégio e conversavam eufóricos.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao prédio, paramos em frente ao enorme aviso fixado ao portão de entrada, ao qual se encontravam os números de cada sala e os estudantes que ali estudariam.

Contamos até dez, e começamos a procurar por nossos nomes.

Não demorei muito tempo para encontrar o meu. Sala 3.103.

- Estou na sala 103. – Disse, olhando de relance para Hinata e Tenten. – Acharam as de vocês?

- Ahhhh! Sala 107. Que droga eu to sozinha! – Reclamou Tenten, chorosa. Hinata observava um canto do chão, envergonhada.

- Hinata-chan? – Perguntei, com medo.

- 105... – Murmurou ela.

Como somos azaradas!

- Encontraram alguém conhecido na de vocês? – Perguntei, curiosa.

- Não sei... Vou ver – Disse Tenten, observando a lista de nomes de sua sala. Hinata fez o mesmo.

E eu também. Vários nomes desconhecidos, até que:

_Yamanaka Ino_

Ah!

- A INO TÁ NA MINHA SALA! – Gritei, pulando em cima de Tenten, contente. – Que bom!

Tenten riu, Hinata olhou assustada.

- É uma amiga nossa! – Explicou Tenten. – Ei, olha só... – Disse ela, observando sua lista. – O seu primo tá na minha sala, Hinata! O Neji.

Hinata sorriu.

Ei... Na minha sala, bem que podia...

Olhei a lista mais uma vez, apreensiva.

E lá estava:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritei, pulando contente.

Eu sou muito sortuda mesmo.

- Nossa Sakura! – Exclamou Tenten, assustada. – O que aconteceu?

- CONSEGUI! CONSEGUI! – Cantarolei, feliz.

- Conseguiu o que? – Perguntou Tenten.

- O SASUKE-KUN TÁ NA MINHA SALA! – Gritei, feliz.

Hinata e Tenten deram alguns sorrisinhos bobos.

- Nossa Sakura, continua escandalosa em? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Uma voz conhecida. Olhei para traz rapidamente, e lá estava ela.

- INO-PORQUINHA! – Gritei, abraçando minha amiga que não via há anos. Como ela estava diferente! – Você tá linda! Deixou o cabelo crescer!

- Deixei, Testuda! – Riu ela, também me abraçando. – Tenten! – Disse, agora indo abraçar Tenten.

- Oi Ino! – Disse Tenten. Quando se afastaram, apresentou Hinata. – Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, ela está morando com a gente!

- Oi Hinata-chan! – Cumprimentou Ino. – Eu sou Ino!

- Oi...! – Disse Hinata, envergonhada.

- E ai, já sabem que turma vocês estão? – Perguntou Ino, observando a gigante lista.

- A gente tá na mesma sala Ino! – Eu disse, sorrindo. Ino deu alguns pulinhos de alegria.

- Pode sair da frente para eu ver essa droga de lista? – Perguntou uma voz fria atrás de Ino.

Um garoto bonito, vestindo algumas peças de roupa de rockeiro, e cabelos ruivos.

Quem era ele?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_-Ino POV –_**

Finalmente terminamos de subir essas malditas escadas para o colégio. Deveria ter um elevador, para essa altura toda!

- Onde está a lista de salas? – Perguntei para Gaara, ao meu lado.

- Como é que eu vou saber? – Disse ele, frio.

Respirei fundo. Tenho que me controlar muito quando estou falando com ele, porque meu Deus, mais estressado não existe.

Caminhamos pelo corredor até uma multidão de alunos que se reunia ao redor de uma parede. Olhei para um canto ao escutar uma voz conhecida.

- O SASUKE-KUN TÁ NA MINHA SALA! – Gritou um garota de cabelos róseos.

Sakura. Continua a mesma.

- Nossa Sakura, continua escandalosa em? – Perguntei, atrás dela, que se virou rapidamente para me olhar.

- INO-PORQUINHA! – Gritou ela, me abraçando. – Você tá linda! Deixou o cabelo crescer!

- Deixei, Testuda! – Respondi, rindo e também a abraçando. Olhei para o lado e ví outra garota com dois coques ao lado da cabeça. Reconheci imediatamente – Tenten! – Eu disse, agora indo abraçá-la.

- Oi Ino! – Disse ela, também me abraçando. Quando nos afastamos, ela me apresentou a uma outra garota ao seu lado. Tinha longos cabelos azuis, um par de orbes perolados e vestia um uniforme pelo menos dois números maiores que o seu. – Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, ela está morando com a gente!

- Oi Hinata-chan! – Cumprimentei. – Eu sou Ino!

- Oi...! – Disse ela, envergonhada. Nossa, que menina tímida!

- E ai, já sabem que turma vocês estão? – Perguntei, curiosa, observando a gigante lista.

- A gente tá na mesma sala Ino! – Sakura disse.

Aê!

Dei alguns pulinhos de alegria. Ainda bem! Estava com medo de ficar sozinha!

Mas alguém interrompeu meu momento feliz:

- Pode sair da frente para eu ver essa droga de lista? – Perguntou uma voz fria que já sabia que pertencia a Gaara.

Olhei para traz, furiosa. Ele me encarava com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Espera um pouco. Lindos?

- Precisa ser tão grosso? – Reclamei, com a mão na cintura.

- Aqui não é lugar para crianças brincarem. – Provocou ele.

Calma, Ino.

- Quem é esse garoto? – Perguntou Sakura, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Meu companheiro de casa. – Respondi, me afastando para dar espaço para Gaara passar. – Mas deixando isso de lado, qual a nossa sala?

- 103. – Disse Sakura, sorrindo.

- Tem mais alguém conhecido, fora o "seu" Sasuke-kun? – Perguntei, risonha.

- Não que eu conheça. – Disse Sakura.

Procurei por nossa turma, ao lado de Gaara que procurava a dele.

Não, eu não tenho sorte nenhuma. Olhei para o lado, Gaara ainda procurava por seu nome.

- 103 – Eu disse. Ele olhou de esguelha para mim.

- O que? – Perguntou, friamente.

- Você tá na minha sala. – Suspirei, me virando para Sakura, que ria da minha cara.

- Dá pra parar de rir? – Pedi, nada feliz.

- Desculpa... – Disse Sakura, entre risos. – Já tá na hora de ir pra aula, vamos?

- Vamos. - Disse Tenten, puxando Hinata e Sakura pelo braço, e entrando no colégio.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_-Temari POV –_**

****Nunca sofri tanto para andar de ônibus.

Shikamaru ainda me paga.

- Ali esta a lista. – Disse ele, apontando para uma parede do edifício, onde vários alunos estavam reunidos ao redor.

Caminhamos em silêncio, e comecei a procurar meu nome na seção do terceiro ano.

Sala 107.

- To na 105... – Murmurou Shikamaru. – Junto com o Naruto... Que saco...

- E eu sozinha na 107... Ninguém merece... – Resmunguei. – Mas melhor sozinha do que com você.

- Acho que não, em. – Disse Shikamaru, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao portão de entrada.

- Fico aqui. – Disse ele, parando em frente a uma sala no corredor do terceiro ano.

- Tchau. – Disse eu, entrando em outra sala quase ao lado da dele. Quase todos os alunos já estavam ali, e, obviamente, todos olharam para mim assim que entrei.

Espera um pouco, ninguém reclamou que mudei meu uniforme um pouco, não tinha que agüentar ninguém da turma vir me criticar.

Sentei em uma das poucas carteiras vazias, no centro da sala, logo ao lado de uma garota com o cabelo preso em dois coques. Ela tentava conversar com um outro menino ao seu lado, de cabelos longos e _all star_.

- Eu ví um papel do anuncio da banda de vocês, pedindo para as pessoas já começarem a se inscrever. – Disse ela, mexendo em um chaveiro na sua bolsa.

- Já estamos colocando no colégio todo... – Disse ele, em um tom desinteressado.

- Muitas pessoas já se inscreveram? – Perguntou a menina, curiosa.

- Algumas. – Respondeu o menino.

Espera um pouco. Banda?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_-Hinata POV –_**

Após atravessarmos a porta de entrada, nos deparamos com um grande saguão, com cinco portas a frente e uma escada em cada lateral. Entramos na porta que possuía a inscrição _"_Terceiros Anos_"_. O corredor era bege com verde claro, e cheio de portas com números em cada uma delas. Caminhamos por ele, a procura de nossas respectivas turmas. As portas eram todas marrons e davam uma estranha impressão de aprisionamento. Talvez a grande quantidade de pessoas passando a procura de suas sala me desse ainda mais essa sensação.

- Tchau para vocês – Disseram Ino e Sakura, parando em frente à turma delas.

Eu e Tenten acenamos, e continuamos caminhando pelo corredor, em silêncio.

- A sua é a 105 né Hinata? – Disse Tenten, parando.

- Sim... – Concordei, tentando não ficar envergonhada.

- Então, tchau. – Disse ela, acenando. – A minha é aqui do lado. Até a hora do intervalo!

- Até! – Acenei, sorrindo.

Observei a entrada da minha turma. Havia muitas garotas bonitas, contando novidades de suas férias para as amigas ainda mais bonitas.

Com certeza, sou uma das garotas mais feias da sala, e provavelmente o único momento bom que vou passar aqui vão ser os intervalos.

Abri a porta. Havia alguns alunos sentados, outros em pé em frente ao quadro, conversando. A sala de aula era grande e bege. Com seis fileiras de carteiras marrons.

Estava caminhando em direção a uma carteira mais ao fundo, quando escutei alguém chamando meu nome.

Como alguém poderia me conhecer ali?

- HINATA-CHAN!

Olhei para trás, e lá estava aquele menino de cabelos loiros que leu meu poema. E porque ele estava me chamando?

- Vem sentar pra cá! – Chamou ele. Que vergonha! Todo mundo estava me olhando!

Caminhei em silêncio até onde ele estava.

- Não sabia que você estava na minha turma! – Disse ele, rindo. Seus olhos azuis eram tão bonitos. Nunca havia visto olhos como aqueles.

- Shikamaru, é ela que eu contei que escreve super bem! – Disse ele, sorrindo, para um garoto sentado ao seu lado. Tinha o cabelo preso em um alto e pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e uma expressão cansada. – Ele é o baterista da nossa banda!

- Oi... – Apresentou-se ele. – Sou Nara Shikamaru...

- O...oi! – Murmurei. – Hyuuga Hinata...

- A gente nem se falou muito lá em casa né! Você saiu correndo! – Disse o menino loiro. Ele não precisa ficar me lembrando disso toda hora. Olhei para o chão, envergonhada. – Sou Uzumaki Naruto! – Apresentou-se ele.

- Pra...Prazer... – Sussurrei, sentando em uma carteira ao lado da dele.

- Sério, mas você escreve muito bem! Eu falei com o Neji e o Sasuke-teme e concordamos em propor uma coisa pra você!

- O...o que? – Perguntei, corada.

- Se eles também gostarem do que você escreve, a gente queria te chamar para compor nossas músicas!

- Se...Ser Compositora!

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Mais um capítulo pra vocês n.n Para quem disse da Hinata compositora, acertou n.nb. Pelo menos o Naruto já propôs né..._

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews n.n, vou tentar atualizar logo xD_

_Acho que não vai demorar muito para aparecer quem vão ser os novos integrantes da banda (Apesar de que a maioria vocês já devem suspeitar...)._

_Até o próximo cap n.n_


	4. Primeiro dia de aula!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 04**

"**Primeiro dia de aula"**

"_- Se eles também gostarem do que você escreve, a gente queria te chamar para compor nossas músicas!_

_- Se...Ser Compositora!"._

**_- Hinata POV –_**

Calma, o que esta acontecendo aqui? Tá certo que eu amo escrever, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha talento para a coisa.

Acho que Naruto-kun não leu meu poema muito bem. Não tem como alguém realmente gostar dele!

- N...Não dá... – Sussurrei, sem conseguir encarar aqueles olhos azuis mais uma vez.

- Mas porque não, Hinata-chan?- Perguntou Naruto, em um tom um pouco decepcionado.

- Eu...Eu não escrevo bem... Nem um pouco...

Escutei umas risadas vindas dele, e arrisquei erguer um pouco os olhos. Realmente, ele estava rindo.

- Do que você tá falando? – Perguntou ele, mexendo nos cabelos e sorrindo com os olhos fechados. – Você escreve **extremamente **bem! Por favor, aceita vai, Hinata-chan!

Não! Eu não escrevo bem!

Mas... Se ele acha isso... Talvez...

- Mas e se...E se não gostarem do que eu escrevo...? – Perguntei, em um sussurro.

- É claro que eles vão gostar! – Gritou o menino, sorrindo com a perspectiva de eu aceitar. – Não é, Shikamaru? – Perguntou ele, se virando para o garoto ao seu lado, mas este estava com a cabeça atirada sobre a carteira, dormindo. – Datte Bayo! Ele dormiu!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Não sei porque tenho que vir para essa porcaria de escola. Além do mais tenho a impressão de que em minha sala é onde estão as maiores concentrações de pessoas irritantes possíveis.

Claro, aquela tal de Ino também tinha que estar na mesma sala que eu. Ela e aquela sua amiga _patty_ de cabelo rosa.

Infelizmente é proibido fumar na escola.

Depois de um tempo caminhando até alcançar minha sala, entrei e segui até um lugar mais isolado ao fundo. Logo depois Ino entrou com a amiga, e, não sei se para me provocar ou o que, se sentou logo ao meu lado.

E não sei porque razão, mas além das carteiras terem metade do tamanho normal, ainda são grudadas umas nas outras, sem nenhum espaço entre elas, o que faz com que as pessoas ao lado possam ver tudo o que fazemos.

Atirei minha mochila sobre a carteira, irritado, e estiquei meus pés sobre a outra em frente, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável para dormir.

Mas algum imbecil resolveu aparecer para me irritar ainda mais.

- Quer tirar seu pé de cima da minha cadeira? – Perguntou uma voz masculina.

Eu ainda vou matar alguém nessa cidade. Só espero que ainda não tenha pena de morte.

Abri os olhos, tentando manter a calma.

Só tentando.

Era um garoto de cabelos pretos, rebeldes e franja. Vestia aquele uniforme ridículo, e um _all star_ azul marinho, ao invés do sapato social.

- Não. – Respondi, voltando a fechar meus olhos.

- Está querendo arranjar briga? – Perguntou o garoto. E eu voltei a abrir meus olhos.

Talvez seja isso. Descarrega o estresse.

- Talvez. – Respondi, zombando de sua expressão irritada.

Notei que Ino e sua amiga já haviam parado de conversar, e agora estavam nos observando.

- Gaara! – Gritou ela.

Que garota irritante.

- Mal chega no colégio e já começa a arrumar briga? – Perguntou, empurrando meu pé de cima da carteira em frente.

Ela **realmente** não sabe com quem estar lidando.

- Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, sabia? – Murmurei, encarando seus olhos azuis ao meu lado.

- Então fique sabendo que eu não tenho medo. – Respondeu ela, sem desviar o olhar.

Eu **necessito** de um cigarro.

Ou da minha guitarra.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Sakura POV –_**

Não acredito que esse tal de Gaara teve coragem pra tentar arranjar briga com meu Sasuke-kun.

Coitada da Ino.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun! – Eu disse, assim que ele se sentou na carteira em frente a Gaara. Ele olhou para mim rapidamente, e em seguida voltou a olhar para frente.

Tão frio. Simplesmente não consigo entender porque ele é assim. Eu tento ignorar, fingir que não me importo. Mas eu sou um ser humano, eu tenho sentimentos, e ser desprezada... Dói.

Nunca cheguei a dizer para ele que o amo, mas mesmo assim sempre dei todos os sinais, todas as brechas, mas ele nunca demonstra nada.

Às vezes até acho que ele me odeia.

- Testuda, você tá bem? – Perguntou Ino, me olhando com uma expressão preocupada.

- Sim! – Respondi, forçando um sorriso.

A Ino não imagina no quanto teve sorte quando conseguiu esquecer o Sasuke-kun.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Sasuke POV – _**

Entrei na sala de aula, já cheia. Apenas dois lugares estavam vagos: Um na primeira fileira, ao lado de um gordo que comia freneticamente um pacote de batatas e outro ao fundo, em frente a um garoto que dormia com os pés sobre a cadeira em frente.

Fui até o fundo, com as mãos nos bolsos e encarando aquele estranho sujeito. Parei em frente à carteira vaga, esperando que aquele ruivo arrogante retirasse seus pés de cima, mas ele nem fez sinais de que iría abrir os olhos.

- Quer tirar seu pé de cima da minha cadeira? – Perguntei, sem desviar o olhar. Mas notei que ao lado dele estavam sentadas uma garota loira que tive a impressão de que já ter visto em algum lugar, e Sakura.

Mas nem olhei para ela.

E o garoto sentado abriu os olhos, com uma expressão irritada. Pareceu pensar um pouco, enquanto analisava alguma coisa em mim.

- Não. – Respondeu ele, voltando a fechar os olhos.

E eu não pretendia arranjar brigas tão cedo.

- Está querendo arranjar briga? – Perguntei, fechando os punhos. Ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

- Talvez. – Respondeu.

**Não pretendia**.

Mas motivos para ela surgem sem meu consentimento.

E hoje que achava já estar suficientemente estressado.

Eu realmente teria brigado, sem hesitar, se aquela garota loira ao seu lado não tivesse empurrado seus pés, gritando "Gaara".

Atirei minha mochila sobre a carteira vaga e me sentei, a tempo de escutar um fino "Oi... Sasuke-kun" vindo das carteiras de traz.

Virei o rosto rapidamente, e vi aquele costumeiro sorriso esperançoso de Sakura.

Voltei a olhar para frente, sem dizer nada.

**Sempre** me irrito quando ela faz **isso**.

**Porque** ela faz isso?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Temari POV –_**

Se escutei bem, esse garoto ali ao lado está procurando pessoas para uma banda.

Não costumo ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas às vezes é preciso.

- Mas você já não é vocalista? – Perguntou a menina dos coques. – A Hinata-chan falou...

- Em uma das bandas, sim. – Respondeu o garoto.

- Então são mais de uma?

- Duas.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça, e voltou a prestar atenção em seu chaveiro.

Talvez fosse a banda que ouvi falar, talvez não.

No horário do intervalo procuraria mais a respeito.

Retirei a mochila das costas, e joguei para baixo da carteira, sentando em uma posição confortável.

Maldita a hora em que acordei para vir estudar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Tenten POV –_**

Seus olhos perolados eram realmente muito lindos.

Lindos, mas também frios.

Apesar de estar conversando com ele, parecia que ele não estava realmente prestando atenção, e fez com que eu me sentisse realmente mal.

Talvez ele me ache metida. Ou infantil quem sabe.

Acho que agora consigo entender melhor como Sakura se sente quanto a Sasuke. Não que eu esteja gostando de Neji, mas ao menos a sensação de ser ignorada eu entendo.

- Mas você já não é vocalista? – Perguntei, na intenção de prolongar mais um pouco a conversa, e, quem sabe, fazê-lo ao menos olhar para mim. – A Hinata-chan falou...

- Em uma das bandas, sim. – Respondeu ele, ainda friamente.

Tá certo. Vou tentar só mais uma vez.

- Então são mais de uma?

- Duas. – Respondeu, seco e sem mais palavras.

Suspirei, voltando a encarar meu chaveiro.

Simplesmente, desisto de tentar conversar com ele. Se é que posso chamar isso de conversa.

Pra mim parecia mais um interrogatório.

Como se eu estivesse realmente interessada nessas respostas. Na verdade pouco me importo com a banda, só queria puxar conversa.

Que saco, esses garotos não tem consideração nenhuma.

Agora eu entendo mesmo. Coitada da Sakura.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Neji POV –_**

Aquela garota realmente não quer parar de falar.

Essa tal de Tenten.

Quando eu achei a voz dela bonita, não queria dizer que quero escutá-la o tempo todo.

- Então são mais de uma? – Perguntou ela, referindo-se a banda.

Será que ela não percebe que estou com muitas preocupações e que não tenho tempo, e nem vontade, de ficar conversando?

- Duas. – Respondi, de uma forma que colocaria um fim naquela conversa sem rumo.

Ouvi um leve suspiro vindo da garota.

Será que era muito difícil de perceber que eu não estava com nenhuma vontade de prolongar a conversa?

Pelo jeito sim.

Só não entendo porque insistiu em tentar conversar com alguém como eu. Essas coisas que me deixam realmente irritado.

Sorte que logo o professor entrou na sala para começar a aula.

Começar mais um ano de aulas insuportáveis.

Só espero que passe logo.

Ainda mais se essa garota inventar de se sentar ao meu lado todos os dias e querer ficar puxando papos inúteis.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Temari POV –_**

Finalmente o sinal indicando o término da terceira aula tocou.

Não agüentava mais.

Professores sempre iguais: Gordos, chatos e feios.

Inacreditável como nunca tive um professor bonito em toda minha vida... Ao menos teria algo com o que me ocupar enquanto esperava a aula passar.

Antes mesmo que abrissem a porta, me levantei e fui andando até ela, com o restante da turma se unindo a mim em poucos segundos.

Sai da sala, e voltei a passar por aquele corredor.

Os alunos iam saindo das salas a medida em que eu passava por elas. Apressei o passo, antes que ficasse presa nessa enorme aglomerado de adolescentes que surgiam.

A porta ao lado da entrada nos levava a um saguão repleto de cantinas dos mais diversos tipos de comida, e várias mesas. Parecia mais uma praça de alimentação de um shopping do que um colégio.

Me adiantei para a primeira lanchonete que vi, comprei um refrigerante, e sentei em uma mesa ali perto.

Uma das coisas mais engraçadas para se fazer nesses momentos monótonos no colégio é ficar observando as garotas histéricas comprando seus lanches e tentando chamar atenção de algum garoto metido.

É realmente engraçado.

Ficam passando a mão nos cabelos, gritando, sorrindo.

Realmente, não entendem nada dessas coisas.

Até parece que um garoto vai ficar notando você passar a mão no cabelo. E elas realmente insistem nisso.

É **muito** engraçado.

Não demorou muito para meu companheiro de quarto aparecer, junto de seus amigos. Amigos bonitos, tenho de admitir.

Ele se sentou em uma mesa próxima a minha, com uma cara de sono ainda maior que a habitual.

E, uma surpresa: Ele é amigo daquele garoto que falava sobre a banda, da minha classe.

A única coisa que faltava era essa ser realmente a banda na qual estou tentando entrar.

Mas ai seria coincidência demais.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Que saco.

Quanto tempo mais o Naruto precisa ficar gritando?

- ELA VAI TERMINAR DE ESCREVER AQUELE POEMA, E VAI NOS MOSTRAR! AÍ VOCÊS VÃO VER O QUANTO ELA ESCREVE BEM!

Todo mundo já entendeu.

O colégio inteiro já entendeu.

- Tá bom, dobe. Não precisa gritar.- Reclamou Sasuke.

- QUE FOI, SASUKE TEME? TÁ DE MAL-HUMOR É?

É, ele deve estar, e eu vou ficar se você continuar com a gritaria.

Se não fosse tão problemático, eu mandava ele calar a boca.

Além do mais, estou com sono.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_-Ino POV-_**

Graças a Deus o recreio chegou...

Logo no primeiro dia, e já não agüento mais essas aulas. Isso que eu tentei prestar atenção, mas, com o imbecil do Gaara escutando música do meu lado, sendo que estava tão alto que eu podia escutar as batidas, não ajuda nem um pouco.

Falando na peste... Deve ter aprontado de novo.

- Ei, Ino, aquele ali não é o seu novo "amigo"?- Perguntou Sakura, apontando exatamente para onde ele estava, sendo levando por um dos coordenadores.

Incrível. Mal chega no colégio e já apronta duas vezes.

- é sim... – Concordei, balançando a cabeça. Desviei o olhar para o de Hinata, que encarava seus dedos, envergonhada e pensativa.

- Ei, Hinata-chan? – Chamei. – Tudo bem com você?

Ela desviou o olhar de suas mãos, e olhou para mim, sorrindo desconcertada.

- Si... Sim!

- Como é sua nova turma? – Perguntou Tenten, curiosa.

- Bo...Boa... Seu amigo... Naruto...kun...está...lá – Murmurou, diminuindo o tom de voz cada vez mais. Mal consegui escutar o que ela disse.

Algo relacionado a um tal de "Naruto", talvez?

- Hinata... – Suspirou Sakura, cruzando os braços. – Quantas vezes vamos ter que pedir pra você não ser tão envergonhada, pelo menos com a gente?

- De...desculpa...

Acho que muitas...

- Ah, tudo bem! – Disse Tenten. – Ei, posso perguntar uma coisa, Hinata-chan?

- Cla...claro!

- Seu primo... O Neji... – Murmurou ela, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. Depois fala da Hinata. – Ele é meio calado mesmo, ou é só comigo?

- Não! Não é só com você! – Exclamou ela, corando. – Ele... É bem calado... e sério... Sempre foi!

- Ah tá... – Disse Tenten, sorrindo um pouco. – Então é isso...

Hm.

To sabendo.

Neji e Tenten, é?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Finalmente o sinal de fim de recreio tocou.

Não, não estou querendo as aulas, mas quanto antes o recreio acaba, mais perto estamos do fim delas.

É mais ou menos isso.

Fui até a porta, arrastando os pés e tentando evitar a imensa multidão de pessoas escandalosas, quando avistei Temari no meio delas.

Ela estava parada em frente a uma parede, lendo um anuncio.

Espera um pouco.

É o anuncio da nossa banda, pedindo integrantes.

Ela não está interessada... Está?

Fui até ela, na intenção de dar oi, quando a ví arrancando o papel da parede, amassando e guardando no bolso.

- O que você tá fazendo? – Perguntei, pelas suas costas.

Ela se virou, e sorriu ao me ver.

- Eliminando concorrência. – Respondeu.

Inacreditável.

Em seguida voltou a olhar para frente, e saiu. Esperei até que sumisse completamente de vista, e coloquei outro anuncio no lugar em que estava o antigo.

É minha banda, afinal.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

Os professores deviam ser um exemplo para os alunos. É isso que sempre me diziam.

Acho que um que está vinte minutos atrasado para sua aula não é exemplo de nada.

Se fosse algum aluno, já iría receber uma ocorrência. Mas como é professor, aposto que vão deixar passar.

Demorou mais uns cinco minutos, até a porta finalmente abrir.

Todo mundo olhou para ela, com curiosidade sobre como seria o tal professor que chega meia hora atrasado.

Até o Gaara aparecer do outro lado da porta.

Sem professor.

Todos soltaram a respiração e voltaram a conversar, desinteressados.

- Gaara, o que foi que aprontou de novo? – Perguntei, assim que ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Não interessa. – Respondeu, enquanto ajeitava o fone de ouvido.

- E não pense em ligar esse negócio de novo!- Gritei, retirando o fone de sua mão.

- O que você quer?

Esse jeito dele se achar superior está me tirando do sério.

- Não consegui prestar atenção nas outras aulas porque você ficou com essa merda ligada em TODAS ELAS!

Ah, mas eu mato esse garoto. Ele não respondeu, e eu tive que devolver o fone, porque o professor havia acabado de entrar.

Com certeza o professor mais estranho que eu já tive.

Usava uma mascara que cobria mais da metade de seu rosto, e o único olho visível parecia muito chapado.

Mas tenho que admitir que também era o professor mais bonito que já tive.

- Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. – Apresentou-se ele, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, sem desviar o olhar de um pequeno livro que carregava. – Sou professor de matemática.

Além de chegar atrasado, ainda vai dar aula lendo.

Muito bom.

E Gaara ligou de novo aquele maldito MP3.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Maldita garota.

Só a presença dela já é suficiente para me deixar irritado.

Graças a isso, precisei fumar durante o recreio, e, para me deixar ainda mais irritado, o maldito coordenador me pegou.

Não sei porque ainda estou nessa merda de colégio, assistindo aula com um professor chapado.

É melhor colocar logo esse fone pra tocar, antes que me irrite ainda mais.

Liguei o aparelho e coloquei no ouvido, mas antes que pudesse escutar as primeiras batidas, senti alguém o retirando de minha orelha.

Aquela garota insuportável.

- Você NÃO VAI escutar isso agora! – Gritou ela, colocando meu fone dentro da própria mochila.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu quero prestar atenção na aula! E como você não sabe escutar música com volume baixo, então sinto muito, mas não vai escutar.

Ela ainda me paga por isso.

Passei meu braço por cima dela e arranquei sua mochila de seu colo, pegando o aparelho de volta.

Mas aparentemente essa idiota não sabe se controlar.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI LIGAR ESSA MERDA! – Gritou ela, tentando inutilmente retirar o MP3 de minha mão.

- Vocês dois. Pra fora agora. – Disse o professor, sem nem se virar para traz.

Graças a Deus. Não agüentava mais ficar na sala de aula mesmo.

Sai da sala escutando as reclamações de Ino. E ela não parou de reclamar mesmo quando já havíamos saído.

- Você quer calar a boca? – Perguntei, virando meu rosto para encarar o seu.

Ótimo. Isso só serviu para ela falar ainda mais.

- NÃO! Por sua causa eu fui excluída no PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA! – Gritou ela, me seguindo pelo corredor.

E continuou falando interminavelmente, sem nem se importar com o fato de que eu não estava escutando.

Ou pelo menos tentava não escutar.

Garota insuportável.

Aproveitei um momento em que ela parou para respirar, e, antes que abrisse a boca mais uma vez, joguei-a na parede da mesma forma que o outro dia.

Era incrível como isso sempre calava sua boca.

Coloquei a mão em seu queixo, ignorando o fato de que ela se encolhera, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Se você não aprende, vou ter que te ensinar a força. Então é melhor calar a boca antes que eu a force a fazê-lo, entendeu bem?

Esperei alguns segundos, e, como não obtive resposta, me afastei.

Pelo menos agora ela não fala mais.

Coloquei o fone no meu ouvido mais uma vez, e me afastei pelo corredor.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Demorei para atualizar, eu sei. A única desculpa que tenho é que estou sem muitas idéias para a fic. Quer dizer, para esta parte da fic. E ainda vou ter que encher muita lingüiça para finalmente chegar onde pretendo T.T. _

_Já aviso que a fic vai ser bem longa XP Espero que continuem acompanhando n.n e mandando **reviews** xD_

_O próximo cap vai ser melhor, prometo xD_

_obs.: Obrigada a Jaque-chan que me deu idéias pra esse cap n.n_


	5. Confusões!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

"**Confusões!"**

**_- Hinata POV –_**

Não faz muito tempo que a aula começou e Naruto-kun já está fazendo outras coisas durante a aula. Quer dizer, no primeiro dia a matéria é sempre mais fácil, mas Naruto-kun fica jogando "snake" no celular.

Seria bom para ele se prestasse um pouco de atenção na professora. História nem é uma matéria tão chata assim.

Mas Naruto-kun não é o único distraído. Aquele amigo dele, o tal de Shikamaru, está dormindo sobre a carteira. E a professora olhando diretamente para ele.

Isso não vai acabar bem...

- Você aí mexendo no celular. Trate de acordar o garoto ao seu lado, e guarde seu aparelho celular antes que eu tenha que tomá-lo de você. Acho que já está grandinho o suficiente para isso, não acha? – Disse a professora, em um tom autoritário.

Naruto-kun logo jogou o celular para dentro de sua mochila e se virou para Shikamaru.

- Neh, Neh, Shikamaru! – Ele chamou. Quero dizer, gritou. – ACORDA!

O amigo deu um pulo da carteira, e olhou assustado ao redor. Tive que desviar o olhar para não rir.

- Pode sair. – Disse a professora, apontado a porta. – E vá lavar o rosto.

Coitado do Shikamaru, eu acho... Mas ele não pareceu tão irritado ao sair. Na verdade apenas se arrastou para a porta, suspirando um pequeno "Que saco".

E Naruto-kun acabou de descansar a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ai meu Deus... Deve estar um pimentão. O que eu faço?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Temari POV –**_

Não agüento mais essa aula chata que parece não passar nunca. Vou ter que fazer algo a respeito, não consigo ficar mais nem um minuto dentro dessa sala entediante e abafada.

Enquanto o professor explicava algo indecifrável sobre a matéria mais chata de todas (Física), me levantei e fui até a porta, apenas indicando que estava indo ao banheiro.

Obviamente isso não quer dizer que eu realmente vou ao banheiro. Dei uma rápida olhada ao redor do corredor, e avistei mais um panfleto pedindo integrantes para a tal banda sem nome. Os testes vão ser realizados amanhã, na casa 502. Acho melhor guardar.

Enquanto arrancava o panfleto da parede e colocava em meu bolso, escutei alguém caminhando pelos corredores, e rapidamente me virei.

Lá estava meu companheiro de casa, caminhando lentamente e com cara de sono.

- O que você tá fazendo fora da sala? – Perguntei, zombeira. Ele suspirou.

- Dormi e me mandaram pra fora.

Tive que rir. Acho que nunca tinha visto alguém tão preguiçoso quanto Shikamaru.

- Mas é mesmo um preguiçoso... – Comentei.

- Puts...E você tá fazendo o que aqui fora? – Perguntou ele, com cara de tédio. – Não me diga que já te mandaram pra fora?

- A aula tava chata. Resolvi fugir um pouco. – Respondi, balançando os ombros.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça negativamente, e se virou em direção a sua sala.

- Bom, eu vou voltar para a minha. – Resmungou ele, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar da porta, segurei seu braço e o arrastei comigo, em direção à saída daquele corredor.

- Não, é muito chato ficar sozinha, portanto, você vai fazer companhia pra mim. – Disse, e, sentindo que ele já estava me acompanhando, soltei seu braço.

- Mas que saco... Isso é muito problemático... – Resmungou.

É, vai ser divertido.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Sakura POV –**_

Eu realmente preferia que o professor não tivesse terminado a aula cinco minutos mais cedo, a ter que agüentar essas gurias oferecidas que se atiraram nos braços do Sasuke-kun. Quem elas pensam que são?

E especialmente uma ruiva, que agora... ABRAÇOU O MEU SASUKE-KUN! Não consigo ver a expressão dele, mas... Ela acabou de chamá-lo de cheiroso!

- TIRA A MÃO DO SASUKE-KUN – Gritei, me levantando e ficando ao lado da menina. Ainda bem que Sasuke continuava com a sua habitual expressão irritada.

A garota fez uma cara de deboche. Tive que me controlar para não avançar em seu pescoço.

- Porque? – Perguntou ela, se achando superior. – Ele não parece ser seu namorado.

Maldita.

- Não...Não é, mas...

- Então fica na sua! – Disse ela, voltando a abraçar meu Sasuke-kun. Respirei fundo. Essa imbecil.

Estava me preparando para pular em seu pescoço e tirá-la dos braços dele, quando ele mesmo o fez.

- Não é minha namorada, e vocês também não. – Disse ele, se afastando.

- Ainda não... – Murmurou ela, sorrindo.

- E nem vai ser. – Disse Sasuke. – Você está irritando.

E saiu da sala, deixando a garota com uma enorme cara de taxo. Bem feito.

Voltei ao me lugar, me sentindo extremamente vitoriosa. Ninguém mexe com meu Sasuke-kun.

Quero dizer. Ele **me** deixa abraçá-lo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Gaara POV –**_

Acho que de todos os colégios que já estudei, esse foi com certeza o mais irritante.

Não havia nenhuma merda de motivo descente para me mandarem para a diretoria. Agora tenho que ficar agüentando os olhares de raiva que Ino fica me lançando, como se me assustassem.

Mas também nunca tive uma diretora tão peituda como essa. Mas quem se importa? Ela ainda mandou uma merda de ocorrência.

- E a próxima vez que isso acontecer, serão trocados de sala e ainda perderão um ponto na média do boletim de cada matéria! – Disse ela, irritada, enquanto entregava uma ocorrência para mim e outra para Ino. Como se eu me importasse. – E vocês não voltam mais para a aula hoje.

Ao menos uma notícia boa.

Mas logo mudei de idéia assim que saí da diretoria, e a garota começou a reclamar no meu ouvido, sem nem se tocar que eu não estava escutando.

É melhor assistir aulas do que escutar suas reclamações durante todo o trajeto para casa.

Nem imagino como vou agüentar toda essa chatice até o resto do ano. Mas o que eu não faço por um lugar em uma banda?

Antes que ela continuasse com a falação, logo entrei em meu quarto, a procura de uma porcaria de cigarros. Mas logo percebi que esse realmente não era meu dia: Eles haviam acabado.

Eu não devia ter acordado hoje.

Antes de pegar minha guitarra, troquei esse uniforme ridículo por uma calça jeans preta rasgada nos joelhos e nas barras, uma camiseta regata preta e um casaco também preto, de couro velho, por cima. (**N.A.:** Obviamente ele não ficaria pensando detalhadamente das roupas, mas acho mais fácil para vocês imaginarem.).

Peguei minha guitarra e toquei a primeira música que me veio à cabeça. Eu precisava me acalmar, ou ia sobrar para aquela garota.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Ino POV –**_

Graças a esse garoto idiota, levei uma ocorrência logo no primeiro dia de aula. Ah, mas que raiva! E agora que eu queria me acalmar um pouco ele resolve tocar auto sua guitarra.

E o que eu realmente queria saber é... Que letra maluca é essa que ele está cantando?

"**Red grotesque jelly + bad system baby  
Let's dance! let's dance! crash!  
Bloody high toy story  
Black grotesque night bad friday night  
Let's dance! let's dance!  
Downer's show time"**

"_Grotesca gelatina vermelha + bebê com sistema ruim  
Vamos dançar! Vamos dançar! Crash!  
Grande história de brinquedos sangrentos  
Grotesca noite escura ruim noite de sexta  
Vamos dançar! Vamos dançar!  
Hora do show de downer"_

(**N.A.: **O nome da música é "No.666" da banda "Gazette". Se alguém não conhece e quiser escutar, coloquei um link no meu profile para um site que tem o clipe. Obs.: Notei que a letra é maluca, mas para um Gaara estressado, achei que ela podia retratar bem sua raiva u.u)

Precisei de um momento de concentração. Será que estou morando com um maluco, semipsicopata? Ao menos as roupas pretas eu podia aceitar.

E já disse que ele tem o cabelo extremamente repicado e maluco?

"**Motherfucker 1  
g m f"**

"_Filho da puta  
G-M-F"_

Ai meu Deus... E acho que esqueci de dizer que ele tem uma tatuagem na testa.

"**Bloody birthday!  
R-20 mad party  
Bloody anniversary!  
Endless mad red party"**

"_Aniversário sangrento  
R-20 festa insana  
Aniversário sangrento  
Insana festa vermelha sem fim"_

Joguei minha mochila sobre a cama, piscando repetidamente, na tentativa de não prestar atenção naquela música de louco, e fui até o armário, a procura de uma roupa.

"**Listen to the music **

**Listen to the music  
Now listen to the music"  
**"_Escute a música  
Escute a música  
Agora escute a música"_

Sim, eu estou escutando. E está até me dando medo. Não que ele não cante bem, muito pelo contrário. Mas isso realmente não vem ao caso.

**"happy birthday to damian..."  
****  
"**_Feliz aniversário para damian"_

"**g m f**

**Bloody birthday!  
R-20 mad party  
Bloody anniversary!  
Endless mad red party"**

"_G M F_

_Aniversário sangrento  
R-20 festa insana  
Aniversário sangrento  
Insana festa vermelha sem fim"_

...Acho que finalmente acabou.

Respirei fundo, e vesti um short preto desfiado nas pontas, uma meia até o joelho lilás, uma regata também lilás e sobre ela um moletom preto de zíper.

Prendi meu cabelo, que até o momento se encontrava solto, peguei um livro sobre a cabeceira da minha cama e desci até a sala para lê-lo em silêncio (Longe dos barulhos de Gaara).

Atirei-me sobre o sofá confortavelmente. Nada melhor do que passar a tarde lendo em um sofá confortável, sem interferências sonoras do maluco do quarto ao lado.

Abri o livro "**A princesa apaixonada"** extremamente contente, e comecei a ler a partir de onde tinha parado na noite passada.

Livro: "_Quer dizer, eu havia olhado para outras partes do corpo de Michael (particularmente quando ele entra na cozinha de manhã sem camisa, como ele faz toda vez que eu durmo na casa de Lilly). Mas eu nunca havia olhado de verdade para os lábios dele. Sabe. Bem de perto._"

É impressão minha ou eu ouvi alguns passos descendo a escada? Não tenho nem coragem de olhar. Mas Deus queira que **não** seja o Gaara.

Sem desviar o olhar, voltei a ler...

Livro: "_Michael realmente tem lábios muito bonitos. Não são lábios finos, como os meus. Não que você deva dizer isso sobre os lábios de um garoto..."._

Ótimo. Agora tenho certeza de que é o Gaara que descia a escada, porque ele está nesse momento se aproximando do sofá. Mas eu me recuso a olhar para ele e parar com minha leitura.

Livro: "_Mas parece que os lábios do Michael, se você os beijasse, seriam muito suaves."_

Agora ele se sentou do meu lado. Mas eu me recuso a olhar.

Livro: "_Mas parece que os lábios do Michael, se você os beijasse, seriam muito suaves. Mas parece que os lábios do Michael, se você os beijasse, seriam muito suaves. Se você os beijasse, seriam muito suaves."_

Mas que droga, não consigo me concentrar!

Livro: "S_eriam muito suaves. _S_eriam muito suaves. _S_eriam muito suaves. _S_eriam muito suaves. Mas parece que os lábios do Michael, se você os beijasse, seriam muito suaves."_

Mas que droga! Ei... O que ele está fazendo?

Não acredito que ele ligou a televisão.

E... Ah não... Aquela música maluca de novo não.

"**Red grotesque jelly + bad system baby  
Let's dance! let's dance! crash!  
Bloody high toy story  
Black grotesque night bad friday night  
Let's dance! let's dance!  
Downer's show time"**

"_Grotesca gelatina vermelha + bebê com sistema ruim  
Vamos dançar! Vamos dançar! Crash!  
Grande história de brinquedos sangrentos  
Grotesca noite escura ruim noite de sexta  
Vamos dançar! Vamos dançar!  
Hora do show de downer"_

E se eu dissesse que esse é o clipe mais nojento e medonho que ví na minha vida, não estaria mentindo. (**N.A.:** Mais uma vez, se alguém quiser ver o vídeo, o link está no meu profile. E é mesmo nojento e medonho.).

Agora tenho certeza de que moro com um semipsicopata.

Talvez eu deva mesmo tomar cuidado, como ele mesmo disse, eu não o conheço.

Mas mesmo assim, eu quero ler meu livro.

Antes que aquele clipe maluco terminasse, peguei o controle e desliguei a televisão.

Livro: "_Mas parece que os lábios do Michael, se você os beijasse, seriam muito suaves_".

"_Foi enquanto eu estava notando isso a respeito dos lábios de Michael que a coisa horrível aconteceu"._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Gaara POV –**_

Adoraria saber o que essa garota irritante está pensando.

Ninguém desliga a televisão no meu clipe favorito. Ninguém.

Muito menos alguém que lê um livro tão idiota como **"A princesa apaixonada".** Sem hesitar, retirei o livro de sua mão e liguei a televisão.

"**Bloody birthday!  
R-20 mad party  
Bloody anniversary!  
Endless mad red party"**

"_Aniversário sangrento  
R-20 festa insana  
Aniversário sangrento  
Insana festa vermelha sem fim"_

Mas acho que ela tem o dom de encher o saco nas piores horas. Logo senti sua mão ao meu lado, tentando recuperar o livro. Mas ela não passa de uma garota fraca, então não foi nada difícil erguê-lo para longe do alcance dela.

Só não esperava que essa louca resolvesse pular em cima de mim. Soltei o livro, que caiu do outro lado do sofá, mas ela continuou parada.

Que idiota.

Fez um breve movimento na tentativa de sair, mas antes que conseguisse, segurei sua cintura. Não tinha notado antes, mas apesar de ser insuportável, até que não é feia.

"**Listen to the music **

**Listen to the music  
Now listen to the music"  
**"_Escute a música  
Escute a música  
Agora escute a música"_

- Acho que já te avisei antes... – Murmurei em seu ouvido. Senti ela se remexer, nervosa. – Você não sabe com quem está lidando. Ninguém desliga a televisão quando eu estou assistindo, ouviu bem?

- Me solta! – Disse ela, tentando se livrar dos meus braços, mas só fez com que nós dois caíssemos no chão.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Ino POV –**_

Que garoto mais insuportável! Metido! Idiota! Imbecil! Grosso! Arrogante!

QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?

Porque ele não soltou minha cintura? Gostaria muito de saber.

E porque ele tem cheiro de sabonete? Também gostaria muito de saber.

E também, porque ele é tão bonito?

Mas principalmente, adoraria saber PORQUE ele deu um beijo no meu rosto antes de desligar a televisão e ir embora.

Idiota!

QUE RAIVA!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Neji POV –**_

Ultima aula. Não vejo a hora de ir embora.

E aparentemente não sou o único que não está prestando atenção. Aquela tal de Tenten também parece extremamente distraída.

Garotas são seres estranhos.

Ela notou que eu olhava para seu rosto, mas não conseguia olhar para mim por mais de dois segundos sem ficar corada e desviar o rosto.

Que coisa mais ridícula.

Fechei os olhos, tentando cochilar um pouco na esperança de que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Ainda tenho muitas coisas sobre minha banda para resolver. Seria de muito mais utilidade fazer isso a ficar assistindo a essas aulas.

Muito mais.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Tenten POV –**_

Finalmente a aula terminou. Isso que o professor liberou dez minutos antes. Não sei mais quanto tempo agüentaria ficar ali, ao lado do Hyuuga.

Porque ele é tão bonito?

Estava passando pelas carteiras, em direção a saída, quando senti um braço forte segurando meu pulso.

Não é possível... Foi o Neji?

Ficando corada desse jeito, estou parecendo a Hinata.

- Deixou cair... – Disse ele, estendendo meu chaveiro, que realmente eu havia deixado cair.

Peguei-o desajeitadamente, e nem consegui agradecer, mas acho que ele não se importou, pois se afastou sem dizer mais nada, sem esperar pelo agradecimento.

Como eu sou idiota.

E porque estou me sentindo assim?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Shikamaru POV –**_

Cara, que saco. Não acredito que essa garota problemática me obrigou a matar aula.

Agora estamos nós dois em um lugar escuro, e ainda faltam alguns minutos para o restante da aula terminar.

Como ela pretende que eu pegue minha mochila?

- Cara, você é muito problemática... – Resmunguei. Ela olhou para mim, com meio sorriso e as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Matar aula só dá trabalho.

- Já disse que pra você **tudo **é problemático? – Disse ela, se aproximando de mim.

Não pude evitar de dar uma rápida olhada em seu corpo, tão perfeito. Mas logo me arrependi, pois acho que ela viu.

Aproximou-se cada vez mais, parando com os lábios próximos ao meu ouvido.

Que saco, o que ela pensa que está fazendo? Se continuar com isso, eu...

- Está com medo? – Sussurrou ela. Soltei um pequeno resmungo.

Não dá pra acreditar nisso.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do meu uniforme e me afastei de onde estávamos.

Só não contava que nesse momento o coordenador resolvesse aparecer e nos pegar em flagrante.

Notei que ele tinha uma cicatriz marcada sobre o nariz e bochechas. Olhei rapidamente para seu crachá, e descobri que seu nome era "Iruka".

- Posso saber o que estão fazendo? – Perguntou ele, olhando de Temari para mim, e de mim para Temari.

...Cara...Que saco...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Desculpem a demora, de novo... u.u_

_E provavelmente o próximo também vai demorar, porque depois de amanhã vou viajar, e fico uma semana fora, sem poder escrever e tal..._

_Mas sinto que as idéias estão voltando, por isso, boa noticia xD_

_AGRADECIMENTOS:_

_- **Jaque-chan**, que me deu idéias para o InoxGaara._

_- **Ika-chan**, que me deu idéias para o NejixTenten._

_- E pelos **reviews** (Sempre respondo, mas caso alguém não esteja recebendo as respostas, avise, onegai o.o)._

_RECADOS:_

_**Nanny:** Como você não deixou o email, vou ter que responder por aqui..._

_Para colocar as fics no site é bem fácil, mas antes tem que registrar. (Na página de entrada, no canto direito em cima, no "Register".) Mas acho meio difícil explicar por aqui, então se quiser, me adiciona no MSN (Se você tiver.) Porque acho mais fácil n.n (Meu MSN tá no meu perfil.)._

_OBS:_

_O livro **"A princesa apaixonada"** pertence a **"Meg Cabot"**_

_E a música **"No666"** pertence a banda **Gazette. Aliás, a tradução não foi feita por mim, portanto caso tenha erros, não me culpem.**_


	6. Vocal feminina!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 06**

"**Vocal feminina!"**

**- Temari POV –**

Como esse Shikamaru pode ser tão lerdo? Ele praticamente nos denunciou ao coordenador! Será que era muito "problemático" ficar escondido?

Tenho certeza que agora é muito mais problemático ficar tomando esporro da diretora Tsunade-sama, do que se tivesse ficado escondido. Mas ele que nem pense que vai se sair bem dessa. Espera só chegar em casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Shikamaru POV –**

Estou cercado de pessoas problemáticas. E pela cara da mais problemática de todas, as coisas vão ficar MUITO problemáticas quando chegarmos em casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Tenten POV – **

- Sakura, larga o Ton Ton! – Gritei, tentando retirar meu porquinho de pelúcia das mãos assassinas de Sakura. Onde já se viu, querer lavar um porco?

- Mas ele já ta fedido, Tenten! Deixa eu lavar! – Pedia Sakura, com cara de cachorrinho pidão. Ela que não pense que isso vai me convencer!

- NÃO! LARGA O TON TON! – Gritei, finalmente conseguindo tirar meu porquinho das mãos de Sakura. Agora esta melhor.

- Ahh... Mas Tenten...

- NÃO

Escutei alguns passos finos subindo as escadas.

- Hinata-chan! – Cumprimentei, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta, meio envergonhada. Queria tanto que ela se abrisse para a gente, mas sinto que ela não consegue se sentir bem. É como se... Faltasse algo?

- O-oi, Tenten-chan... – Murmurou ela, ainda sorrindo de leve.

Sakura olhou para mim e para Hinata por um instante, em seguida deu um sorriso envergonhado, mas que logo passou a um sorriso gigante, e puxou nos duas para dentro de seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

- E ai! Como foi o primeiro dia de aula de vocês! – Perguntou, contente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Sakura POV –**

Acho que a única forma de acabar com esse clima é deixar a Hinata o mais a vontade possível! Portanto nada melhor do que começar fazendo-a contar alguma experiência, mesmo que seja uma tosca como o primeiro dia de aula.

Isso se ela tiver algo a contar.

- Hinata, seu primo é muito quieto sabe... – Murmurou Tenten, puxando de leve as orelhas do Ton Ton.

- E-ele é assim m-mesmo... – Murmurou ela, corando um pouco.

- Mas... Ele é o único da minha turma que conheço e... Eu queria... Que ele falasse mais comigo... – Sussurrou Tenten, como que dizendo para si mesma, mas eu escutei. E escutei muito bem. – Hinata-chan... Por acaso ele tem alguma namorada aqui ou algo assim?

Não segurei o sorriso malicioso, e o comentário.

- Tenten... Interessada é? Eu sabia!

A cor dela se transformou a algo semelhante a um pimentão.

- N-não! CLARO QUE NÃO! SÓ QUERO SER AMIGA! SO ISSO! É QUE SE TIVESSE PODE SER O MOTIVO DE NÃO QUERER FALAR! COMO SE ACHASSE QUE EU ESTIVESSE DANDO EM CIMA! SAKURA! – É... Mas ficou bem nervosa ein?

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Fingi que acreditei. – E não falou nada com ele?

- Não... Quer dizer, nada de mais...

Hmm... Vamos ter que ajudar. Já estava começando a pensar em algum plano, quando Hinata se manifestou primeiro.

- Ele não tem namorada! – Disse ela, os cabelos já não cobriam mais seu rosto. E não é que ela é linda? – E-Eu posso te ajudar!

Tenten corou mais do que eu achava possível, mas não disse nada, pois Hinata continuou. Pelo jeito havia se empolgado.

- Porque você não tenta entrar n-na banda dele! Aposto que ele ia gostar! E-e, sua voz também é b-bonita! Vocês ficariam amigos!

Eu amei a idéia! E olhe que não é nem para mim!

- Ca-Cantar? E-eu!

Ué, qual a surpresa?

- Você adorava cantar quando éramos menores! Na nossa banda de brincadeira era sempre você que cantava! – Incentivei. Acho que ela gostou da idéia.

- É...Posso tentar então. – Decidiu, ainda um pouco envergonhada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Ino POV – **

Nada melhor do que um banho de banheira quente, ao fim da tarde. E também NADA melhor do que tomar um banho de banheira sabendo que o Gaara não está em casa para me encher. Coisas dessas deveriam ocorrer com mais freqüência.

Despejei um pouco de óleo de morango sobre a água quente, e mergulhei até a altura de minha boca. Estava tudo tão bom... Então porque justo agora eu tinha que escutar um som do lado de fora? Será que aquele insuportável chegou?

Ei... Porque a porta do banheiro esta se abrindo?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Gaara POV – **

- HENTAI! SAI DAQUI! TARADO!– Escutei alguns gritos histéricos vindos da banheira. Mas que merda, eu mereço isso? Lá esta Ino tomando banho enquanto eu escovava os dentes. Nem sequer tinha notado sua presença até ela começar a gritar e atirar pacotes de xampu em mim.

E continua gritando. Mas as coisas não vão ficar assim. Ou ela realmente acha que eu pretendia espiá-la?

Virei meu olhar para o local em que ela estava, atirando coisas e berrando. Maldito cheiro de morango.

Fui até ela lentamente, um dia ela ainda vai aprender que eu não sou aqueles garotos que ainda estão na fase de espiar menininhas tomando banho. Que irritante.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, a puxei daquela maldita banheira, encostei-a na parede e olhei em seus olhos azuis, que a esse momento já estavam muito arregalados. Acho que de raiva.

- Da próxima vez tranque a porta. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Foi impressão minha ou ela tremeu de novo? – Eu não faço a mínima questão de ficar te espiando, como se algo em você me interessasse.

Bom, até que seu corpo não é de se jogar fora.

Soltei seu braço e me virei, fechando a porta ao sair.

Até que morar com ela não é tão insuportável assim.

Acho que vou tocar alguma coisa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Ino POV – **

Eu... Vou... Matar... Aquele...Garoto...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Neji POV – **

**- **QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO MEXER NOS MEUS CDS? – Gritava Sasuke escandalosamente.

Daqui para frente vai ser toda vez a mesma merda. Não agüento mais essas discussões dos dois, parecem até um casal. Quer dizer... Ninguém me garante que não sejam...

- VOCÊ QUE DEIXA OS CDS NO APARELHO DE SOM, SASUKE-TEME! O APARELHO TAMBEM É MEU! – Agora era Naruto.

1...

- ENTÃO ME PRUCURE PARA QUE EU TIRE! NÃO TEM QUE METER A MÃO, DOBE!

2...3...

- ATÉ PARECE, VOCÊ QUE CUIDA DAS SUAS COISAS, SE EU QUERO USAR O SOM E SEU CD ESTA ALI EU FAÇO O QUE QUISER COM ELE, TEME!

4...5...6...7...

- VOCÊ QUER APANHAR, DOBE?

8...9...

- QUEM VAI APANHAR É VOCÊ, TEME!

10...

- ENTÃO VEM, DOBE!

- DÁ PARA CALAR A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS? – Gritei. Minha paciência se esgotou. – AO INVÉS DE ME AJUDAR A ORGANIZAR TUDO PARA O TESTE, FICAM AI DISCUTINDO COMO DUAS BICHINHAS!

- A PROXIMA VEZ QUE ESSE DOBE MEXER NAS MINHAS COISAS VAI SAIR DAQUI DE CASA! – Gritou Sasuke

- ENTÃO PROCURE OUTRA BANDA, PORQUE AI A NOSSA NÃO VAI CONTINUAR! – Finalizei. Ao menos agora eles ficaram em silêncio, embora tenha que ficar aturando alguns resmungos do _baka_ do Naruto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Sasuke POV – **

- Quem já se inscreveu? – Perguntou Naruto, se aproximando da mesa onde Neji estava organizando os papéis.

- Algumas pessoas... – Respondeu ele, desinteressado.

- Quantas gurias? – Perguntei, sorrindo discretamente. Ninguém quer uma banda com apenas homens, não é?

- Poucas. Não queira perder seu tempo.

- Quais?

- Que diferença vai fazer saber o nome? Além do mais acho que por enquanto só uma guria, o resto só para o vocal, e até agora nenhuma delas me agradou muito.

Ou seja: Teremos uma banda só com homens. Pelo menos é isso que iría acontecer se não encontrássemos uma vocal que preste.

- Para já ir acostumando com o nome delas...Ou dela. Algum problema? – Perguntei.

E daí que esse não era o objetivo? Ninguém precisa saber.

- Não. Eu sei que você quer saber se aquela Haruno se inscreveu. Mas não, ela não se inscreveu. – Disse Neji. Às vezes ele consegue me irritar mais do que o dobe.

Estava apenas curioso.

- O QUE O SASUKE-TEME QUER COM A **MINHA** SAKURA-CHAN? – Gritou Naruto. Será que ele realmente espera ter alguma chance com o Sakura? Aliás, que historia é essa de "**Minha** Sakura-chan"? Ela nunca foi dele, e nem vai ser.

- O que a Sakura tem a ver com isso? Além do mais, dobe, ela nunca foi sua, e também nunca vai querer ser sua. – Eu disse, controlando o riso. A cara do Naruto era a melhor, como ele é idiota às vezes.

- QUER APOSTAR, TEME?

Eu disse "às vezes"?

- Não tem graça apostar quando a aposta já está ganha.

- VOCÊ É QUEM ACHA, SASUKE-TEME! A SAKURA-CHAN VAI SER MINHA! – Gritou Naruto. Ele realmente é um _baka_.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Naruto POV – **

Quem esse Sasuke-teme pensa que é? A Sakura-chan vai ser minha, ele vai ver. Ela apenas não notou que eu sou muito melhor que esse Uchiha que se acha a ultima batatinha do pacote.

Não entendo o que a Sakura-chan vê nele. Acho que esse é o único defeito dela.

- Vou chamar o Shikamaru. – Resmunguei, saindo de casa e batendo a porta ao passar. Mas ela não bateu, pois Neji estava me seguindo.

Sei lá o que ele também queria com Shikamaru. Eu que não iría perguntar. O Hyuuga é um outro _baka_.

Estava arrastando o pé, chutando algumas pedras pelo caminho, sem olhar para frente, quando acabei batendo a cabeça em alguém ao fazer a curva.

Levei as mãos à testa e tentei focalizar quem estava ali perto, agora tentando se esconder. Merda, isso doeu, não consigo nem enxergar.

- Que testa dura, Hinata-chan! – Disse, assim que notei os cabelos azuis escuros da menina e suas roupas largas. Não consegui ver seu rosto direito, mas o que vi estava extremamente vermelho. Será que fui eu que machuquei?

- Desculpa, Naruto-kun! – Murmurou ela, saindo correndo. É impressão minha ou ela estava com um caderno nas mãos?

Não tive tempo de ver, pois logo senti uma mão me atingindo no rosto.

- Sakura-chan! – Gritei. Como ela estava linda! Usava uma mini-saia jeans azul, e uma blusa regata rosa. – PORQUE ME BATEU!

- Porque você foi grosso com a Hinata-chan! – Gritou ela.

Grosso?

- Ela queria te entregar um caderno, mas agora você a deixou envergonhada! – Gritou Tenten, ameaçando também me bater. Protegi meu rosto com as mãos.

- _Baka._ – Resmungou Neji.

- QUE SACO! NÃO TENHO CULPA SE ELA É ESTRANHA! – Gritei, mas logo me arrependi, pois Sakura-chan me deu outro tapa, ainda mais dolorido.

- ESTRANHO É VOCÊ, NARUTO-BAKA! – Gritou ela.

Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Neji POV – **

O Naruto é mesmo um idiota. Quer agradar essa tal de Haruno, mas só faz merda.

Só não esperava encontrar a tal de Tenten. Tenho que admitir que ela estava... Bonita. Usava uma calça jeans azul escura com uma plataforma marrom, e uma blusa regata preta. Não sei porque, mas ela fica muito bem de preto. Talvez porque assim não parece uma perua insuportável.

E é impressão minha ou ela esta mais vermelha do que o habitual?

- E-eu... – Sussurrou ela. Espera um pouco. Ela esta falando comigo?

- Tenten, cala a boca. – Disse Sakura, puxando a amiga. – A Tenten quer se inscrever nos testes da sua banda.

É impressão minha ou ela atingiu o tom vermelho de Hinata? E... Ela quer o que?

- O que? – Perguntei. Não deu para evitar.

- O vocal feminino. – Explicou Sakura.

Não pude conter uma risada. Foi involuntário.

- Vocal? Você?

Não sei porque, mas depois disso ela fechou a cara.

- Algum problema, Hyuuga? – Perguntou Tenten. Não estava mais corada, mas sim... Com raiva?

- Nenhum. – Era só o que me faltava agora, discutir com elas. Já bastava o Naruto e o Sasuke. – Então apareça amanhã, com uma música preparada para cantar.

- SAKURA-CHAN! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO TENTA TAMBÉM? – Alguém tem que ensinar o Naruto a controlar esse tom de voz irritante.

- Naruto, cala a boca – Cortou Sakura. Tenho que concordar, já estava enchendo o saco.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Temari POV – **

- Shikamaru, o que você esta esperando para limpar essa bagunça? – Perguntei, com os braços cruzados, parando em sua frente para o impedir de assistir a televisão.

O problema é que ele ainda acha que esta morando sozinho, e que ainda pode sujar tudo e deixar assim, como antes. Mas vai ter que aprender que as coisas mudaram.

- Mas que saco... – Resmungou ele, se levantando do sofá. – São só umas gotas de leite que espirraram na mesa...

- GOTAS?

Ele só pode estar brincando! Derrubou praticamente o copo inteiro de chocolate quente na mesa, e agora diz "gotas"?

- Você tem alguma idéia do fedor que fica se demora muito para limpar sujeira de leite? – Perguntei. Mas pelo jeito ele não tinha.

- Eu não sinto nada...

- CLARO! VOCÊ É UM PREGUIÇOSO QUE SE O MUNDO ESTIVESSE ACABANDO DO LADO DE FORA, CONTINUARIA DORMINDO AQUI DENTRO!

- Se o mundo estivesse acabando, eu estaria dormindo para não precisar mais acordar.

- Shikamaru, eu não me lembro de ter perguntado o que você faria se o mundo estivesse acabando.

- Você disse que...

- CALA A BOCA E LIMPA LOGO A MESA! – Gritei, empurrando-o pelos ombros.

Observei enquanto ele passava o detergente no pano e o passava pela mesa. Se eu não olho, ele coloca o pano seco e ainda deixa o pano sujo sobre a pia, como se tivesse algum empregado para limpá-lo por ele. Ou como se não tivesse problema em deixá-lo sujo.

Finalmente pronto, pude me sentar no sofá, e mudar o canal para algum mais interessante do que corridas de carro.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Shikamaru POV – **

Acho que ela só me mandou limpar para poder assistir televisão no canal que acha melhor. Se não fosse tão problemático discutir pela posse de um controle, não teria me sentado ao seu lado e assistido aos clipes que passavam em um canal qualquer.

Mas... Não acredito... **Miyavi**?

"**Oyasumi no kisu wa shite agerannai mitai dakara,  
gomen na, dakara utau yo.  
korede "oaiko"tte no wa doukana  
soredemo "oaiso"tte no wa douna no  
kono serifu chotto bakashi kusai kana"**

"_Parece que eu não posso te dar um beijo de boa noite,_

_então me desculpe, então eu vou cantar.  
Com isso eu posso dizer que é um empate  
Mesmo assim isso é o que você pensa que é "amizade"_

_Essa palavras são um pouco ridículas e suspeitas,eu acho...?"_

**If you give me a chance, apologize and I say 'Girls, be ambitious'  
**_"Se você me der uma chance, desculpe-se e eu direi:'Garotas, sejam ambiciosas'"._

E até que não estava tão chato.

- Shikamaru... Por acaso aquele panfleto que estava no colégio... – Ela começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida pelo som da campainha.

- Mas que droga, quem é? – Chamou ela, se levantando e indo até a porta.

Não precisei nem olhar, pois logo escutei um grito conhecido do Naruto.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? – Gritou ele. Mas que saco...

Fui até a porta, e cumprimentei Neji e Naruto. Temari se afastou, murmurando um tchau, e voltou a se sentar no sofá.

- Vem nos ajudar com as coisas do teste. – Disse Neji, e eu o segui pelas ruas, com Naruto berrando em meu ouvido "Quem é aquela menina peituda?"

Que garoto problemático.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- Ino POV – **

- INO! – Ouvi uma voz gritando da janela no meu quarto. Pelo tom, pertencia a Sakura. Me levantei da cama, e desci as escadas correndo, torcendo para que aquele imbecil não estivesse ali na sala. Mas infelizmente ele estava.

- Tem alguma retardada gritando lá fora. – Resmungou ele. Só a voz dele já me deu nos nervos.

- Cala a boca! – Gritei, saindo de casa e fechando a porta em seguida.

Sakura, Tenten e Hinata estavam me esperando. Tenten tinha uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos e Sakura um sorriso gigantesco no rosto. Hinata ainda usava as roupas largas e olhava para o chão um pouco envergonhada.

- Vamos lá na casa do Sasuke! – Disse ela.

Tudo bem. Melhor do que ficar em casa com aquele idiota. Mas ele que não pense que as coisas vão ficar assim. Minha vingança vai ser maior do que ele espera.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Desculpem a demora de novo T.T E mais uma vez não garanto que irei atualizar logo, porque minhas aulas voltam amanhã ¬¬_

_AGRADECIMENTOS:_

_- _**H****aina chibi-chan**_, que me deu idéias para o InoxGaara._

_-_ **S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**_que ajudou a Jaque com as idéias InoxGaara, e ela._

_OBS:_

_A música desse cap é "_**Miyavi**_" -_ **Girls, Be Ambitious**_. A tradução não foi feita por mim, então se estiver errado não me culpem u.u._

_E se alguém não conhecer a música e quiser conhecer, tem um link pro clipe no meu perfil._


	7. Vinganças!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 07**

"**Vinganças"**

**_- Ino POV –_**

Não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao concordar com Sakura de ir até a casa de Sasuke, com uma câmera fotográfica. Era mais do que óbvio que eu ficaria sobrando, sem nada para se fazer, e ainda tendo que aturar as caras de tédio de Neji e Sasuke sempre que Tenten tentava a todo custo juntá-los para uma foto em conjunto. Eu sei que amo tirar fotos (Não sair em fotos. Tirar), mas isso não quer dizer que vou fazê-lo em qualquer lugar, como se todo mundo gostasse.

Embora acho que Tenten estava se vingando por algum motivo, já que parecia mais do que feliz por ficar irritando o Hyuuga. E o pior foi quando elas tentaram me apresentar a aqueles garotos, sendo que Sasuke nem fez sinais de que se lembrava de mim, nem mesmo da escola, hoje. Neji nem se interessou e eu fiquei com uma grande cara de taxo... Não que eu me importe, mas aturar aquele tal de Shikamaru nos observando com cara de tédio também me tirava do sério.

Será que só tem garotos estranhos aqui? Isso que não estou contando com o _crianção_ do Naruto, que parece ter o dom de envergonhar a coitada da Hinata. Desde que ela chegou, ele não para de encará-la, esperando que ela diga alguma coisa, ou só porque, pelo jeito, achava estranho o fato de ela estar parecendo um pimentão.

Para completar essa "ótima" companhia, só faltava o Gaara mesmo.

Sinto que se eu não bater na madeira agora, algo muito ruim vai acontecer.

Levantei-me daquele sofá duro que estava repleto de furos e rasgos (Já dá para imaginar o cuidado que três homens morando sozinhos têm para com os móveis de casa), e fui até a mesa em que o tal Nara agora estava apoiado, em um cochilo escondido do tal Hyuuga que há pouco havia mandado o garoto ajudá-lo com uns tais papéis de inscrição em uma banda; e bati três vezes na madeira desta. É melhor do que correr o risco do demônio aparecer, porque do jeito que minha boca é grande...

- Ino, ficou maluca? – Perguntou Tenten, observando o meu ato de sair do "confortável" sofá e ir até a mesa dar três batidas, e depois voltar a me sentar.

- Não pergunte. – Respondi, fechando os olhos em um suspiro.

Tenten me observou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Até agora ela estava com aquela linda maquina fotográfica, mas é só eu agir um pouco diferente que ela já desvia sua atenção?

Qual é...

- Neh! Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou, bem no meu ouvido. Aparentemente havia cansado de encarar a pobre Hyuuga. – Quer sair comigo?

Oh, Deus. Coitada da Sakura. Às vezes o Naruto não se liga mesmo.

Será que ele é o único que não está vendo que Sakura está, neste exato momento, tentando chamar o máximo de atenção do Sasuke, e praticamente babando em cima dele, enquanto ele toca uma espécie de "rock-romântico-quase-pesado" que a mesma havia pedido para ele tocar, e, sem reclamar, ele fez o que ela pediu? (Sasuke também está muito estranho, pelo que eu me lembro de nossa infância, e também pelo que presenciei na sala de aula hoje, parecia que ele meio que adorava ignorar a pobre Sakura.).

- Naruto, não enche! – Disse ela, cortando o garoto, que pareceu muito abalado. Mas sinto que ninguém sentiu pena dele. Naruto consegue ser muito chato quando quer.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Sakura POV –_**

- Sasuke-kun... Toca uma música pra mim? – Pedi, com minha melhor expressão de pidona, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado do sofá, onde ele estava posicionado segurando sua guitarra. Ele virou o rosto, bufando.

- Que música? – Perguntou ele, ajeitando a guitarra em seu colo. O Sasuke-kun é tão incrível! Não achava que ele fosse realmente tocar para mim!

- A que você quiser. Desde que toque, eu fico feliz. – Respondi, sorrindo. Sasuke pensou um pouco, e em seguida começou a tocar, e cantar.

(Música: **Kurenai**, **X Japan – **link para o vídeo se alguém quiser escutar está no meu perfil).

**I could not look back,  
you'd gone away from me  
I felt my heart ache  
I was afraid of following you  
When I had looked at the shadows on the wall  
I started running into the night  
to find the truth in me**

_Eu não consegui olhar para trás  
Você se foi pra longe de mim  
Eu senti uma dor no coração  
Eu estava com medo de te seguir  
Quando eu olhei pelas sombras do muro  
Eu comecei a correr pela noite  
Para achar a verdade em mim_

Não acredito que, de tantas as músicas, Sasuke-kun resolveu tocar justo essa... Eu nem tinha idéia que ele sabia qual era a minha favorita! E ainda... Por mais que isso não signifique nada para ele, nem nos meus melhores sonhos ele tocava essa música, justo para mim. Ou talvez eu só esteja imaginando demais.

**arashi fuku kono machi ga omae wo daku  
fukinukeru kaze ni sae me wo tojiru  
**_Esta cidade com tempestade, te envolve  
Fecho os olhos até para o vento que sopra_

**  
omae wa hashiridasu nanika ni owareru you  
ore ga mienai no ka sugu soba ni iru no ni  
**_Você começa a correr como se algo estivesse te perseguindo  
Você não me vê? Estou tão perto de você_

Acho que eu nunca tinha visto o Sasuke-kun tocando de verdade... Não tinha idéia de que ele ficava ainda mais lindo e perfeito... Se alguém estiver olhando para mim agora, com certeza vai rir, pois eu devo estar com a maior cara de abobada do mundo...

**hitonami ni kiete yuku kioku no toiki  
ai no nai hitori butai mou taekirenai  
All of you in my memory is  
still shining in my heart  
sure chigau kokoro wa afureru namida nure**

_Lamento das lembranças que desaparecem no meio da multidão_

_Não agüento mais esse monólogo que não tem amor_

_Tudo de você em minha memória_

_Ainda está brilhando no meu coração_

_E os corações que se cruzam se encharcam de lágrimas_

**kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo  
nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai**

_Estou tingido de vermelho  
E não há mais ninguém que possa me consolar_

Sasuke-kun continuou cantando, mas abriu os olhos e passou a encarar os meus, enquanto essa letra perfeita saia de seus lábios. Ele não tem idéia de como estou me sentido feliz nesse momento... Por mais que não seja nada grandioso. Sinto como se ele pudesse ler toda minha mente com seus olhos escuros e profundos.

**mou nido to todokanai kono omoi  
tozasareta ai ni mukai  
sakebi tsuzukeru  
**_E este pensamento que não tem como alcançar mais nada  
Continua gritando_  
_Em direção ao amor que lhe fora barrado_

**  
omae wa hashiridasu nanika ni owareru you  
ore ga mienai no ka sugu soba ni iru no ni  
**_Você começa a correr como se algo estivesse te perseguindo  
você não me vê? Estou tão perto de você_

**  
kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo  
nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai  
**_Estou tingido de vermelho  
E não há mais ninguém que possa me consolar_

Mas eu devia imaginar que meu momento de sonhos iría logo acabar e alguma coisa insuportável me fariam voltar para a realidade. E isso foi o grito agudo do Naruto. Ele imagina como eu estou querendo matá-lo nesse momento.

- Neh! Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou. – Quer sair comigo?

Qual o problema dele? Sério, eu não consigo entender.

- Naruto, não enche! – Respondi, cerrando os punhos. Ainda bem que Sasuke-kun não parou de cantar, embora tenha voltado a fechar os olhos. Maldito Naruto.

**kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo  
nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai  
**_Estou tingido de vermelho  
E não há mais ninguém que possa me consolar_

**mou nido to todokanai kono omoi  
tozasareta ai ni mukai  
sakebi tsuzukeru  
**_Você começa a correr como se algo estivesse te perseguindo_

_Você não me vê?_

_Estou tão perto de você_

**kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo  
nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai  
**_Estou tingido de vermelho  
E não há mais ninguém que possa me consolar**  
**_

**Crying in deep red**

_Chorando num vermelho profundo_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Tenten POV –_**

- Já disse para você parar com isso! – Gritou Neji pela quarta vez desde que eu comecei a tentar tirar fotos dele. Pra começo de conversa, não fui eu quem começou a provocação. Tudo isso é porque ele riu da minha idéia de tentar fazer o teste para vocal.

Agora ele que agüente. Ninguém tira comigo e sai impune!

- Neji! Sorria! - Falei, segundos antes de apertar o botão da câmera fotográfica e disparar outro flash.

Só não faço idéia do que fazer com essas fotos depois.

- Para com isso! – Gritou ele, se virando irritado. Mas eu ignorei.

- Neh... Quando chegar em casa e abrir as fotos, acho que vou pegar as mais estranhas e publicar na Internet. Aproveito e faço a propaganda da sua banda: "Hyuuga Neji, guitarrista da banda..." aliás, qual o nome da sua banda? – Perguntei, enquanto tirava outra foto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Neji POV_**

- Chega! Me dá isso aqui! – Gritei, avançando para cima daquela garota irritante. Acho que ela não esperava por isso, pois logo consegui retirar a máquina de sua mão com facilidade. Mas acho que ela não se contentou com isso.

- ME DEVOLVE! – Gritou ela, se atirando nas minhas costas. O que ela pensa que está fazendo?

- Ficou maluca! – Gritei, assim que senti um corpo encostando-se a mim e esticando os braços na tentativa de recuperar a câmera.

- Então me devolve! – Gritou ela, se impulsionando para frente. Mas que inteligência... Será que ela não percebeu que me empurrar com seu corpo faria com que nós dois caíssemos no chão?

Senti minhas costas batendo no chão duro, enquanto um corpo feminino caia sobre o meu. Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui devido ao peso da garota.

E por mais chata que fosse, não posso negar que ter seu corpo junto ao meu dessa forma foi muito... Excitante.

Mas infelizmente ela tratou de levantar o mais rápido possível e se afastar de mim.

Mas eu percebi o tom extremamente vermelho de seu rosto, e agi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas não aconteceu nada, mesmo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

Pra mim chega. Isso aqui está monótono demais, e eu estou sobrando. Hinata está tentando entregar um caderno para o Naruto, mas aparentemente está sem coragem. Tenten e Neji estavam quase se agarrando, e depois de Sasuke cantar aquela música para a Sakura, ela não sai de perto dele (como se antes dele cantar ela saísse ¬¬), e aquele Shikamaru está dormindo.

- Eu vou voltar pra casa, gente! – Disse, acenando para todos e saindo.

Mas acho que eles estavam tão entretidos que nem perceberam. Não que eu me importe.

Já estava no fim da tarde, e um vento gelado movia algumas folhas das árvores. Me encolhi, tentando me esquentar. Odeio quando o tempo muda do nada... Agora vou ter que voltar correndo antes que congele.

Sorte que não era tão distante assim, então logo entrei em casa, e por ainda mais sorte, Gaara não estava. Ótima oportunidade para começar a por meu plano em prática.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Temari POV –_**

Onde é que aquele preguiçoso se meteu? Pelo menos quando ele está aqui eu tenho alguém para mandar fazer coisas por mim. Mas sem ele aqui está um completo tédio. Gaara saiu a uma meia hora (Ele veio apenas para encher meu saco), mas desde que saiu estou deitada no sofá, em completo tédio.

Não posso tomar banho, porque acabei de sair de um e comi há uma hora atrás, ou seja, só me resta continuar deitada. E o pior de tudo é que nesse tempo que estou mofando, a única coisa em que pensei era onde o idiota do Shikamaru se meteu.

Meu Deus, a coisa está feia. Estou decaindo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

Acho melhor tomar um banho antes de por o plano em prática. E quem sabe vestir algo melhor.

Escutei um som de televisão vindo da sala. Pelo jeito Gaara havia chego, mas como estava assistindo TV, não tenho com o que me preocupar. Entrei no banheiro, depositando a roupa escolhida sobre a pia, e me certifiquei de que a porta estava bem trancada.

Em dez minutos terminei meu banho (passando o máximo de creme e perfume de morango) e vesti minha mini saia preta, uma blusa azul com decote em "V" e uma meia preta até o joelho. Estava em casa, logo não precisava de calçados.

Abri a porta com cuidado, e me certifiquei de que Gaara continuava na cozinha. Por sorte, ainda estava, então corri até seu quarto.

Mas que bagunça... Como ele consegue viver nesse lixo? Bom, isso não importa agora, tenho apenas que encontrar o seu porta CDs no meio dessa zona.

Vasculhei por entre seu armário de roupas, suas gavetas, escrivaninhas... Mas onde é que ele meteu esse negócio?

Depois de aproximadamente uns quinze minutos de procura, finalmente o encontrei no meio de sua cama não arrumada. Ele tem tantos CDs ali, que o negocio nem fecha. Acho que o zíper quebrado também ajuda. Mas isso realmente não importa.

Corri para fora do quarto antes que ele chegasse e estragasse tudo, e entrei no meu, escondendo-o em meu armário. Por enquanto, estava ocorrendo tudo como eu planejei.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Mas que dia problemático... Não sei porque o Neji tinha que me chamar para ajudar, sendo que já tem o Sasuke e o Naruto, que só ficaram "namorando" e não ajudaram em nada.

Mal vejo a hora de chegar em casa e dormir. Uma cama quente e confortável esta me chamando do meu quarto...

Abri a porta, e surpreendentemente Temari ainda estava acordada, deitada no sofá assistindo algum seriado inútil na televisão. Estava vestindo uma saia preta muito curta e de tecido. Aposto que conseguiria ver tudo do ângulo em que eu estava (Não sou pervertido. Eu **conseguiria** ver, mas eu não vi.). Logo que me ouviu chegando, se sentou.

- Que demora! – Disse ela. Acho que _problemática _é pouco para o que ela é.

- Que saco... Até parece que eu gostei de ficar lá até agora...

Bom, pelo menos já jantei lá.

- Se demorasse mais a locadora iría fechar!

Locadora? O que?

- Ahn? – Perguntei, sem entender nada. Temari bufou alguma coisa, enquanto se levantava e colocava seu coturno que se encontrava jogado ao lado do sofá. Tirei a chave do bolso, enquanto me preparava para trancar a porta.

- O que está fazendo? Nós vamos sair!

- Sair? Ficou maluca?

- Cala a boca, Shikamaru – Disse ela, me arrastando para fora de casa. Droga. Já ví que até poder me deitar ainda vai demorar muito...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Que merda de televisão que não passa nada bom. Acho que vou escutar algum dos meus CDs, que ganho mais. Subi as escadas, e encontrei o segundo andar em silêncio. Aparentemente Ino tinha ido dormir. O que era bom, assim ela não enchia meu saco.

Entrei no meu quarto, e ergui os lençóis a procura do meu porta CDs. Mas aparentemente alguém havia o retirado de lá. E esse alguém não foi eu, pois sei exatamente onde estão todas as minhas coisas.

Aquela perua maldita.

Sai do quarto, quase arrancando a porta, e entrei no de Ino, sem nem ao menos bater na porta. Ela não estava dormindo. Muito pelo contrário. Estava deitada em sua cama, fazendo alguns exercícios da apostila de história.

- Onde você colocou? – Perguntei. Ela virou o rosto, fazendo a maior cara de inocente possível, a qual me irritou ainda mais.

- Do que está falando? – Perguntou. Será que ela ainda não aprendeu?

- Meu porta CDs.

- Oras, Gaara, se você não arruma seu quarto e perde suas coisas, não venha botar a culpa em mim. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Como você sabe que meu quarto está bagunçado? – Perguntei. A idiota acabou de se denunciar, e seu silêncio comprovava isso. Virei-me em direção ao seu armário e o abri. Ela é tão retardada que nem se deu ao trabalho de escondê-lo melhor.

Escutei ela se levantando, enquanto eu pegava o porta CDs e me aprontava para sair do quarto, quando senti suas mãos segurarem meu pulso.

- Espera. – Murmurou ela.

Me virei, e deparei-me com seus olhos azuis profundos. Ela sorria. Não consegui evitar descer meus olhos para seu corpo que se encontrava próximo ao meu.

Foi ai que notei que ela vestia uma saia minúscula, e uma blusa extremamente justa, com um decote que praticamente deixava seus seios de fora.

O que ela está planejando?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

É isso aí! Ninguém faz comigo o que ele fez e sai bem. Ele vai aprender a não mexer com Yamanaka Ino!

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM! ME DESCULPEM!_

_Demorei muito para atualizar ó.ò A única desculpa é que além de estar sem inspiração, estava em semana de provas, aí sim que a inspiração sumiu, além do que eu estava sem tempo para escrever... __Se bem que não demorei taaaantoo assim né? X3_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo n.n E desculpem parar nessa parte xD_

_AGRADECIMENTOS:_

_- **S2 Yamanaka Ino S2** que me ajudou com o NejixTenten_

_- **Haina chibi-chan** que me deu inspiração para escrever o NejixTenten e o ShikamaruxTemari_

_- __E obrigada a todos pelos reviews xD_

_OBS: Sei que ainda está cedo para isso, mas se alguém tiver algumas idéias para **nomes de banda**, por favor, me digam ó.ò Porque eu não tenho idéia para absolutamente NENHUM. Por mais idiota que seja o nome, idéias para eles são mil vezes bem vindas n.n"_


	8. Você me deixa louco!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 08**

"**Você me deixa louco!"**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

_- Espera. – Murmurou ela._

_Me virei, e deparei-me com seus olhos azuis profundos. Ela sorria. Não consegui evitar descer meus olhos para seu corpo que se encontrava próximo ao meu._

_Foi ai que notei que ela vestia uma saia minúscula, e uma blusa extremamente justa, com um decote que praticamente deixava seus seios de fora._

- O que você quer? – Perguntei, desviando meus pensamentos do que eu certamente não deveria estar pensando. Ino não soltou minha mão, ao invés disso, virou o rosto de uma forma estranha, enquanto se aproximava mais. O que ela estava pensando?

Mas antes que pudesse concluir meus pensamentos, aquele forte cheiro insuportável de morango invadiu minhas narinas. Senti minhas costas batendo em algo duro – que logo descobri ser a parede – e lábios macios tocarem os meus.

Ela pressionava seu corpo contra o meu, enquanto sua língua percorria meus lábios. O que me importa o que ela estava pensando? Apesar de insuportável, ela não deixa de ser bonita.

Senti suas coxas tocando a lateral de minhas pernas, enquanto passava sua mão por baixo de minha blusa, fazendo leves arranhões com suas unhas em minhas costas.

Realmente não entendo qual era a dela, mas estava me deixando louco.

Tirei minha blusa, e a puxei para ainda mais perto de mim, percorrendo suas curvas com minha mão esquerda, sem separar nossos lábios. Seu perfume já devia estar impregnando o quarto todo, mas agora eu já não me importava com ele, muito pelo contrário...

Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas, enquanto ela se afastava levemente. Caminhou lentamente para traz, me puxando com ela, enquanto eu desabotoava sua saia.

Logo me senti sendo jogado para cima de sua cama, e suas pernas subindo em minha cintura, onde ela se sentou, deitando a cabeça em meu pescoço e passando seus lábios por ele.

Mas que surpresa... A ultima coisa que imaginava era que Ino fosse uma garota assim... Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer para me provocar. Levei minha mão a sua coxa esquerda, e subi lentamente por ela, aproveitando cada toque, ao mesmo tempo em que tomei seus lábios para mim.

Sem separar nossas bocas, a ajudei a retirar sua blusa, enquanto levava minha mão até suas costas para soltar seu sutiã, mas antes que o fizesse, Ino parou minha mão e deu um sorriso sapeca. Ergui meus olhos, encarando os dela pela primeira vez. Realmente, ela era extremamente diferente do que eu pensava.

Senti suas mãos tentando abrir o cinto de minha calça, ao mesmo tempo em que toquei seu pescoço com minhas mãos, depositando pequenas mordidas. Com a outra a ajudei a retirar minha calça por completo. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo, e logo em seguida voltou a tocar meus lábios com os seus, ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitei para também retirar sua saia.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

Como os homens são insuportavelmente previsíveis. É só uma mulher bonita se jogar para cima dele, que por mais que a odeie, eles não estão nem aí.

E o Gaara não é exceção. Do jeito que ele me tratava, não tinha muita certeza de que meu plano daria certo, mas aparentemente ele já está completamente fora de sí. Eu percebi isso muito bem, e não só pela forma com que ele esta passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Mas tenho que admitir que ele sabe o que está fazendo... E além do mais... Não imaginava que ele era assim tão...Gostoso...

Só que seu tempo de aproveitar o momento já acabou, Gaara _querido_.

Retirei minha mão levemente de seu peito, e a levei até seu rosto, me afastando de leve de seus lábios quentes, e me aproximando de sua orelha.

- Ninguém me provoca e sai impune... Você é que não sabe com quem está lidando, Gaara. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele não pareceu entender por um instante, mas só até eu depositar um ultimo selinho em seus lábios, e me afastar dele, sorrindo vitoriosa e juntando minhas roupas.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele, mudando sua expressão para uma pontada de irritação. – Você está com algum problema?

- Eu? Não, eu não estou com nenhum problema. – Respondi, sorrindo maliciosamente, e em seguida apontando para ele, que ainda se encontrava... Digamos... Alterado. – Mas eu acho que você, sim, está com um problema.

Gaara balançou a cabeça, aparentemente não acreditando no que eu estava fazendo.

- É, mas esse problema você pode resolver, se voltar aqui.

Mas que safado. Balancei minha cabeça, sem dizer mais nada. Mas não tive coragem de olhar para traz enquanto saia do quarto e vestia minha blusa. Ele deveria estar extremamente irritado.

Bem feito.

...Mas que droga... E porque eu estou me sentindo com vontade de voltar para aquele quarto agora?

Eu também sou insuportavelmente previsível, afinal.

Escutei um movimento brusco de dentro do meu quarto, e logo ouvi a porta se abrindo. Gaara apareceu, de volta com a calça, mas não fechada.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele, pelo jeito eu havia exagerado... Mas só um pouquinho. Afinal, ele mereceu.

- Qual o problema? Afinal... Até parece que "algo em mim te interessa" – Disse, imitando o mesmo tom de voz que ele usara anteriormente, ao me provocar enquanto eu tomava banho.

Ele fechou a boca, e não disse nada, enquanto eu terminava de vestir minhas roupas e descia as escadas, vitoriosa. Mas assim que desci o ultimo degrau, já vestida, senti uma mão forte e quente puxando meu braço, fazendo com que eu me virasse para traz. Antes mesmo que pudesse reagir, senti os lábios de Gaara se apossando de minha boca. Sua língua tocava a minha com vontade, ao mesmo tempo em que ele aproximava meu rosto cada vez mais com sua mão direita, fazendo o beijo ficar cada vez mais intenso.

Meu primeiro instinto foi o de afastá-lo, mas alguma coisa não me deixou fazer isso. Eu sabia que ele só estava me beijando dessa forma porque estava completamente excitado, mas, mesmo assim, alguma coisa me prendia. Não era a mesma coisa que quase me fez voltar para o quarto... Era algo diferente...

Seu corpo estava completamente colado ao meu, e isso fez com que meu coração começasse a bater de uma forma diferente do normal, mas certamente não era pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Apesar de Gaara fumar, ele não estava com nenhum indício de cheiro de cigarro, mas ao mesmo tempo também não cheirava a perfume... Era um cheiro... Diferente...Mas ao mesmo tempo, extremamente bom. Um cheiro que me fazia desejar ficar assim beijando-o para sempre...

Mas afinal, o que eu estava pensando?

Gaara era apenas um safado, e eu só estava me vingando!

O empurrei de perto de mim, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Que é isso, Gaara? – Perguntei, sem desviar meus olhos de seus profundos verdes.

- Quem me provocou desse jeito foi você.

- Ah, então admite que eu te deixo excitado? – Perguntei, ainda sorrindo. Não imaginava que meu plano daria tão certo assim.

- Eu sou homem, você quer o que?

- Pense nisso a próxima vez que resolver dizer que "não tem nada em mim que te interesse".

- Tá. Admito que tem, agora quer fazer o favor de voltar aqui? – Perguntou ele, na maior cara-de-pau.

- Gaara, me poupe! – Respondi, rindo, e voltando para a sala. Isso só podia ser piada... Homens...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Não consigo acreditar que essa problemática me fez sair de casa quando eu estava já sonhando com minha cama, e, para piorar a situação, ainda começou a chover quando estávamos exatamente no meio do caminho.

- Ótima idéia a sua. – Reclamei, apoiando minhas costas em uma parede que havíamos encontrado para podermos nos proteger da chuva. Tinha um telhado podre, que diminuía ao menos um pouco a quantidade de gotas que nos molhavam. Mas pelo fato de já estarmos completamente encharcados, não entendo muito bem o objetivo de ficarmos protegidos agora. Podíamos simplesmente sair correndo e chegar logo em casa. Mas infelizmente Temari ainda não desistira da idéia de passar na locadora. – Será que não podemos voltar pra casa?

- Shikamaru, o que você sugere que a gente faça quando voltarmos pra casa? – Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços. – Já que você não tem nenhum DVD que preste em casa, a única opção é alugar.

- Sugiro que a gente durma! Aliás, eu estaria dormindo se você não tivesse me arrastado para sair essa hora! – Respondi. Era verdade.

- Ainda está cedo para dormir!

Cara, não consigo acreditar nisso. Aposto que de todas as garotas do colégio, Temari é _exatamente_ a mais problemática.

- EU estou com sono.

- Então tá. Volte sozinho pra casa. – Disse ela, virando a cara e se sentando encostada a parede.

Que saco.

Suspirei, me sentando ao seu lado, e passei a observar as gotas de chuva que encharcavam a calçada. Tudo bem se fosse apenas uma garoa, mas acontece que essa chuva estava tão forte que faltava pouco para começar a chover pedras... Fora o vento que deixava a sensação ainda mais fria.

Os minutos iam passando, enquanto a chuva ao invés de diminuir, só aumentava. Há essa hora, com certeza a locadora já estava fechada. Fechei os olhos, suspirando alto. Ninguém merece passar por isso... Aposto que essas coisas só acontecem comigo...

E eu só queria estar dormindo.

Temari não parece nem um pouco contente. Na verdade ela parece tão nervosa que eu não me arrisco a tentar puxar conversa, e muito menos reclamar. Ainda mais porque por alguma razão ela esta bem mais molhada do que eu, e pelas roupas deve estar com muito frio.

Mas a culpa também não é minha, ela quem quis sair.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Temari POV –_**

Que droga! Eu sabia que não devia ter acordado hoje! Essa maldita chuva não acaba, e para piorar estou morrendo de frio. E levando em consideração que estou cansada de ter acordado cedo, certamente vou pegar uma gripe. Ah, e também estou com aquela desagradavel sensação de febre.

E também não vou poder assistir nada porque certamente a locadora já fechou.

- Shikamaru. – Chamei, tentando não demonstrar tanta irritação. Ele resmungou algo, para mostrar que estava escutando. – Vamos pra casa.

- Na chuva?

- Essa chuva não vai acabar tão cedo. – Disse, me levantando. Shikamaru resmungou alguma coisa, mas acabou me seguindo.

- Vamos andando ou correndo? – Perguntou ele.

- Correndo.

- Molha mais.

- Mas chegamos mais rápido. – Disse, começando a correr. Shikamaru me seguiu. Até que não demorou tanto para voltar, apesar de que eu estava completamente encharcada e com frio.

Mas por algum motivo, assim que chegamos em frente a nossa casa, senti minha visão começar a ficar um pouco turva.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Shikamaru, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

- Claro que sim. – Respondi, mas logo depois minha visão escureceu completamente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

- Temari! – Chamei, a tempo de conseguir segurá-la antes que ela caisse de cara no chão. Cara, que problemático. Será que ela morreu?

Abri a porta de casa com a mão que me restou, e levei Temari até o sofá. Aparentemente ela ainda estava viva (**N/A.:** XD).

Que droga, desse jeito ela ia ficar ainda mais gripada. Coloquei a mão em sua testa, constatando que estava com febre, o que provavelmente foi o motivo de ter desmaiado. E molhada desse jeito...

- Temari? – Chamei, esperando que de alguma forma ela acordasse, mas, obviamente, isso não aconteceu.

Que...Problemático...

Não posso deixá-la molhada desse jeito, mas também não posso trocar a roupa dela. Ela me mataria depois. Só que não acho que deixá-la enxarcada desse jeito seja uma boa idéia.

Fui até o banheiro e busquei uma toalha seca, e voltei até a sala. Para minha infelicidade ela continuava lá, inconciente.

Não tenho escolha... Vou ter que, ao menos, secá-la.

Temari, juro que não estou me aproveitando.

Desci meus olhos, me deparando com o corpo molhado da Sabaku. As roupas estavam totalmente coladas em seu corpo, acentuando ainda mais suas curvas. Temari era realmente... Seu corpo era tão... Perfeito.

- Shikamaru, o que está fazendo? – Escutei uma voz perguntando. Ótimo, ela havia acordado.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, desviando o olhar, tentando disfarçar o que ela provavelmente havia notado.

- Agora sim...Só um pouco... Não importa! O que você estava fazendo?

- Eu pretendia... Nada, você estava molhada não podia ficar parado... – Resmunguei, jogando a toalha para um lado, enquanto observava Temari retirando seu coturno.

- Alcança aquela manta. – Disse ela, apontando para uma colcha azul jogada em um canto ao lado do sofá. A estendi, enquanto Temari ligava a televisão e colocava em um filme qualquer. – Senta ai. – Disse ela, apontando para o outro lado do sofá, onde me sentei.

- Eu vou dormir. – Avisei, me preparando para levantar, mas antes que eu o fizesse, Temari atirou suas pernas para cima do meu colo.

- Não, você vai assistir o filme comigo. – Disse ela, se ajeitando no sofá e se deitando, com as pernas no meu colo.

Depois eu é quem sou preguiçoso.E o que ela está pensando ao colocar suas pernas em meu colo? Será que ela não se tocou que esta de mini saia e sua coxa esta extremamente a vista?

E depois ela reclama quando eu olho.

Problemática.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Naruto POV –_**

- Apaga essa luz Naruto. – Disse Sasuke, se remexendo na cama de solteiro ao lado esquerdo do quarto.

- Calma ai teme. – Respondi, retirando um caderno de cima da prateleira ao lado de minha cama. – Deixa eu ler isso aqui antes.

Um pequeno caderno de capa preta, o qual Hinata havia me entregue um pouco antes de sair junto de Tenten e Sakura-chan.

**Mini flash-back**

_- -N-Naruto-kun… - Chamou Hinata, antes de sair com Sakura e Tenten._

_- Ahn? O que foi? – Perguntei, me virando surpreso para o local em que ela estava me chamando, estendendo um pequeno caderno. – O que é isso?_

_- A l-le-letra... – Sussurrou ela, olhando para o chão._

_- Letra? – Perguntei, tentando entender a que ela se referia.- LEMBREI! – Gritei, pegando o caderno de sua mão. – Obriga... – Mas antes que pudesse terminar de agradecer, Hinata já saira correndo ao encontro de Tenten e Sakura-chan._

**Fim Flash Back**

Como será que ficou essa letra?

Abri o caderno, e logo encontrei a letra a limpo em umas páginas.

Mas... Isso está lindo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Manhã Seguinte**

**_- Sakura POV –_**

- Tenten como você consegue levar TRINTA minutos pra tomar banho? – Gritei, enquanto respirava fundo, me sentando ao lado de Hinata no fundo do ônibus.

- Desculpa, eu acabei dormindo... – Murmurou ela, sorrindo. – É que a gente foi dormir tarde ontem, não aguentei.

- Ultima vez isso, quase perdemos o ônibus!

- E você não pode chegar atrasada dessa vez né, ou não vai conseguir se sentar do lado do "Sasuke-kun". – Disse Tenten, rindo.

Bem feito, quem mandou falar justo pra ela que hoje queria chegar cedo no colégio pra não deixar nenhuma garota oferecida se sentar do lado do meu Sauske-kun.

- Tenten, não fale nada, não fui eu quem ficou tirando fotos do Neji. – Comentei, rindo. Ela ficou tão corada que até me lembrou a Hinata quando estava entregando aquele caderno pro Naruto.

- Você sabe o motivo de eu ter feito aquilo, Sakura! – Gritou ela.

- Sei...Sei... – Murmurei, rindo, e olhando para Hinata, que também ria, o que só fez com que Tenten corasse ainda mais, e virasse o rosto, emburrada.

Mas que ela está interessada no Neji, está. Tenho certeza.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Uma meia hora mais tarde finalmente cheguei na sala de aula, e por sorte consegui sentar ao lado do Sasuke-kun. Quem pareceu não gostar muito disso foi Ino, que teve que se sentar atrás de mim, com Gaara mais emburrado do que nunca ao seu lado. Emburrado com certeza não é a palavra certa, pois sua expressão estava mesmo me dando medo. Ainda mais porque hoje ele resolveu vir com um casaco preto de uma espécie de couro, ao invés do casaco do uniforme, umas pulseiras daquelas pretas de fivelas, e o seu coturno. Ele estava realmente assustador, e pelo jeito já havia descontado seu mau-humor em Ino, que só piorou ao ver que teria que sentar novamente ao lado dele.

Sasuke não se pronunciou quanto ao fato de eu sentar ao seu lado, então a unica coisa que pude fazer foi adimirá-lo como sempre. E hoje ele estava ainda mais lindo com seu all star vermelho.

Mas alguma coisa tinha que acontecer para acabar com minha felicidade.

- Feiosa? – Ouvi uma voz conhecida e irritante ao meu lado.

Não era possivel.

Sai.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, observando sua aparência irritante. Não sei como podem dizer que ele parece o Sasuke-kun. Não sei onde. Sua franja lisa é horrivel, e seus olhos escuros e frios também. Mas principalmente seu sorriso cínico, que não se parece em nenhum ponto com o Sasuke-kun.

- Me mudaram de sala porque eu conversei. Me colocaram nessa.

Eu mereço.

- Sakura, quem é seu amigo? – Perguntou Ino, se debruçando sobre minha carteira e observando Sai dos pés a cabeça. Ele usava o uniforme masculino comum, a unica coisa diferente é que estava com luvas pretas nas mãos.

- Não é meu amigo. – Me apressei em dizer.

- Eu sou o Sai. – Ele se apresentou, sorrindo falsamente. – Por favor, não se preocupe em se referir a mim com sulfixos!

Alguém me livre disso, por favor. E a última coisa que eu esperava era que Ino fosse gostar disso... E pior...

- Ele parece ser legal... – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Não dá pra acreditar, realmente. – Ele parece com o Sasuke, não acha?

- NÃO ACHO! – Gritei, irritada. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que o Sai não tem NADA a ver com o Sasuke-kun? – Ele é socialmente deslocado! – Disse, apontando diretamente para Sai, mas que não pareceu se importar, muito pelo contrário. Continuou com seu sorriso cínico. Ino também não se importou com meu escândalo, e continuou sorrindo, dessa vez olhando para Sai.

- Eu sou Yamanaka Ino. – Apresentou-se ela. – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la...hmm – Disse ele, ainda sorrindo. – Senhorita encantadora.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Gaara POV –_**

Do que é que esse cara acabou de chamar a Ino?

Senhorita... O que?

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Yoo o/ Esse cap ficou um pouco maior do que os outros eu acho o.o e era pra ser ainda maior, mas acabei resumindo o Shikamaru e Temari..._

_Já pretendia por o Sai na fic antes, finalmente ele apareceu xD se a personalidade dele ficar um pouco estranha, desculpem, é que não li muitas partes do mangá em que ele aparece..._

_Faz tempo que escrevi o começo do cap, e tanta gente me ajudou, que provavelmente vou esquecer de agradecer alguém... me avisem se esqueci, que agradeço no próximo u.u_

_Agradecimentos:_

_- **Haina Chibi-chan** que ajudou no InoxGaara_

_- **Hyuuga Hinata xD** – Que também me ajudou no InoxGaara_

_- **S2 Yamanaka Ino S2** – Que me ajudou a definir a personalidade do Sai._

_- Ao restante das pessoas que me ajudaram no cap_

_- A quem mandou review_

_Obs.:_

_- Ignorem o título ridiculo do capítulo, eu estava sem idéias._

_- A parte em que o Sai aparece, eu copiei sim as falas do mangá._


	9. Preparações para os testes!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

* * *

**- Dedico esse capítulo a S2Ino-ChanS2 de aniversário atrasado T.T enquanto ainda não escrevi sua fic u.u Gomen, o capítulo tá ruim, você merece algo beeeem melhor u.u Ainda farei sua fic u.u/**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

"**Preparações para os testes!"**

**_- Sakura POV –_**

Eu realmente não faço idéia do que o Sai estava pensando ao chamar Ino de "_senhorita encantadora_". Só sei que depois do choque inicial, ela abriu um sorriso gigante e ficou se achando a garota mais linda do mundo; e não, isso não me irritou; mas, aparentemente, irritou muito aquele tal de Gaara, que, ao invés de armar um escândalo como pareceu que faria a principio, começou a rir como eu certamente nunca vira antes.

- Como é? – Disse ele, em um tom extremamente zombeiro, o que não pareceu agradar Ino nem um pouco (E eu entendo perfeitamente o porque). – Encantadora? **Ela?**

E enfatizou muito a ultima palavra. Se o conhecesse bem, talvez diria que estava com ciúmes, mas, como não o conheço, não faço idéia do motivo que faria com que ele tivesse ciúmes dela. Quem sabe Ino soubesse, acho que perguntarei quando tiver tempo... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, e sim que Ino ficou muito irritada com o comentário do garoto.

- QUAL O PROBLEMA? – Gritou ela, virando-se para Gaara. Sai tampou os ouvidos, já que ela gritara exatamente ao seu lado. Talvez depois dessa ele até retire o elogio.

- Se você me disser o que tem de encantadora talvez eu concorde com esse ai. – Continuou Gaara, olhando com desprezo para Sai.

- Muito mais coisa do que você jamais vai ter! – Gritou Ino, já completamente vermelha de raiva.

- E quem disse que eu quero ser encantador? – Zombou ele, se atirando sobre sua cadeira e enfiando os fones no ouvido. Acho que se o professor não tivesse entrado nesse exato momento e mandado todos se sentarem, Ino teria matado o garoto ali mesmo. Juntou suas coisas e fez questão de mudar para um lugar longe do qual Gaara se sentara, acabou optando por se sentar logo ao lado de Sai, que pareceu muito feliz com isso, ao contrario de Gaara. E eu achava que nunca iría encontrar alguém mais complicado do que Sasuke-kun.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

Maldita aula de Física! Maldito professor! Maldito Gaara!!! É incrível como a cada dia que passo na companhia desse insuportável, mais raiva ele consegue fazer eu sentir por ele! Eu juro que um dia desses eu ainda MATO esse Sabaku!

- Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou uma voz ao meu lado. Ah, quem é agora?!

- SIM! – Gritei, me virando irritada e dando de cara com o rosto de Sai, me olhando surpreso. Senti meu rosto esquentar e me ajeitei rapidamente na carteira. – Er... Quer dizer, tudo bem, Sai-kun! – E forcei meu melhor sorriso, que tive a impressão de que saiu meio falso, mas não foi minha culpa.

- Vocês dois, querem ficar quietos? – Alertou o professor, olhando irritado para onde eu e Sai estávamos sentados. – Ou vou ter que mandá-los para fora da sala!

- Desculpa, professor... – Resmunguei, voltando a atenção para minha apostila. Era só o que me faltava, ser excluída de novo!

E, novamente, a culpa seria de Gaara.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Tenten POV –_**

Ajeitei meu material na primeira carteira vazia que encontrei ali na sala. Não estava com muito humor pra procurar alguém conhecido para me sentar ao lado (Quer dizer, que conhecido... Neji? Não, certamente não me sentaria ao lado dele). Já não sei mais se faço aquele teste daquela banda... Talvez faça só para irritar o Hyuuga, afinal, depois dele ter rido, se não fizer vai parecer... Ah, eu sei lá, se continuar pensando nisso vou começar a me irritar!

- Duas horas da tarde lá em casa... – Avisou uma voz ao meu lado. Quase pulei da carteira com o susto! O que Neji estava fazendo sentado ao meu lado??

- De onde você veio?! –Perguntei, juntando meu caderno que havia quase derrubado.

- Da porta. – Respondeu ele, frio. Oh...Da porta! Não diga! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que?

- Não diga... – Resmunguei. – Tá, vou estar lá...

- De preferência com uma música decorada... – Avisou ele. Será que ele acha que sou idiota a ponto de ir a um teste de vocal sem saber cantar nada? Achei melhor ignorar, já que a professora havia acabado de entrar na sala.

Justo agora que não estou com nenhuma vontade de assistir as aulas... E também... Será que já cantei na frente de alguém alguma vez? Ai, meu Deus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra resolver fazer esse teste??

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Shikamaru POV –_**

Perfeito... Mais um dia de aula perdido... Não que seja melhor estar na escola, mas não sei se é mais problemático ficar escutando Temari reclamar do fato de eu ter matado aula por causa dela ou de ter ido para a aula, aturar aqueles professores... Mas talvez lá eu pudesse dormir...

- Shikamaru, para de me usar como desculpa e vai pra escola... – Resmungou ela, se revirando na cama. – Afinal, eu já estou até melhorando...

- Não... – Respondi. Que mulher mais teimosa! Se não fosse não teria nem saído na chuva ontem de noite... E depois ainda assistido filme como se estivesse perfeitamente bem, depois de desmaiar. É obvio que hoje acordaria com febre! No mínimo...

Fui ao seu lado na cama e coloquei a mão direita sobre sua testa, que, aparentemente, já estava bem menos quente... Bom sinal.

- É, acho que você já esta melhorando. – Concluí. – Mas é bom continuar deitada. – Avisei, já que ela fez sinal de se levantar. – E de que adianta ir pra aula agora? Já deve estar terminando mesmo.

- Mas deveria ter ido! – Exclamou Temari.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com meus estudos? – Perguntei, sentando-me na beirada da cama. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir.

Mais problemática impossível...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Hinata POV –_**

- Hinata-chaaaaan!!!! – Ouvi uma voz me chamando no canto da sala, quando eu estava a passos de sair. Lá estava Naruto-kun, correndo em minha direção... Segurei minha mochila com mais força e encarei meus pés, envergonhada. – HOJE VOCÊ VAI LA EM CASA ASSISTIR OS TESTE NÉ? NÉ?

- Te...Testes? – Murmurei. Ele esta me chamando pra ir a casa dele? Meu Deus, Hinata! O que é que você está pensando? Ótimo, já devo estar da cor de um pimentão...

- Sim, os testes da banda!! – Gritou ele, agitando os braços, como se estivesse mostrando alguma coisa.

Lógico! Os testes da banda... Não é nada de mais, Hinata! Como pude pensar isso? Ai, que vergonha...

- Ah...Mas...Eu? – Murmurei, evitando ao máximo olhar para o Naruto-kun.

- CLARO! VOCÊ AJUDA A BANDA AGORA!! – Gritou ele, sorrindo exageradamente. – Todos gostaram da sua letra!!!

- Ah... Obrigada... – Murmurei, erguendo um pouco os olhos. A Tenten vai participar, então... Eu ia de qualquer forma, né? – Eu... Eu vou. – Respondi.

- Então, às duas horas!! Te espero lá, Hinata-chan!!! – Terminou ele, saindo correndo para fora da sala. Continuei olhando por onde tinha passado, sem conseguir sair do lugar por alguns segundos... Porque...Porque meu coração estava batendo assim tão forte?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Sasuke POV –_**

Quase saltei da carteira ao ouvir o sinal tocando... Não sei mais quanto tempo vou ter paciência pra agüentar essas aulas, ainda mais com essas garotas irritantes que não param de me irritar.

- Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!! – Gritou aquela ruiva chata, correndo em minha direção antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de sair da sala. Virei o rosto e encontrei o de Sakura, aparentemente com muita raiva. – Quer sair comigo agora?? Podemos ir ao cinema!! – Disse ela, abraçando minha cintura. Juro que qualquer dia desses vou acabar batendo em uma mulher!

- Não, tenho mais o que fazer, me solta. – Resmunguei, soltando os braços da garota da minha cintura.

- Aii Sasuke-kun... Pra que ser tão grosso? Você pode cuidar das suas coisas depois, são menos importantes! – Disse ela, tentando abraçar minha cintura de novo.

- Acho que o Sasuke-kun sabe melhor o que é mais e **menos** importante pra ele! – Disse uma voz as minhas costas, que logo reconheci como sendo de Sakura.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa!! – Disse a outra, finalmente soltando minha cintura.

- Não mesmo! – Concluiu Sakura, vindo em minha direção e puxando meu braço. – Com licença que agora eu tenho um **encontro** com o Sasuke-kun.

Do que é que ela está falando? Mas não tive nem tempo de concluir, pois antes mesmo de poder ver a cara de revoltada da outra, a Haruno já estava me arrastando pra fora do colégio.

- Desculpa por isso. – Disse ela, mas não parecendo nem um pouco arrependida. Acho que pela primeira vez tenho um motivo para agradecer Sakura... Até me livrar daquela garota poderia ter levado mais uns dez minutos, e não estava com a mínima paciência para isso.

- Obrigado... – Resmunguei, saindo em direção ao portão, onde Neji e o dobe estavam me esperando.

- Espera, Sasuke-kun – Gritou ela, e senti um braço me puxando. – Posso assistir os testes?? – Perguntou, com uma voz esperançosa.

Mas pra que ela iría querer isso? Me virei para seu rosto, prestes a negar. Ela me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes, brilhando mais do que o normal. Ah, que coisa irritante...

- Tá bom, que seja... – Resmunguei, soltando-me de seu braço e me afastando, mas consegui escutar seus passos pulando de volta para dentro do colégio.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Ino POV –_**

- INO-CHAN!!! VEM LOGO! – Escutei Sakura me chamando em frente de casa. Não sei porque elas querem tanto que eu vá junto assistir aqueles testes, mas fazer o que, melhor do que ficar em casa...

- CALMA, TO ME ARRUMANDO! – Gritei de volta, ajeitando minhas sandálias sobre as minhas meias cinco oitavos listradas. Fechei minha saia preta de babados o mais rápido que pude e coloquei a primeira blusa branca de botões e manga comprida que encontrei na gaveta.

Desci as escadas correndo, enquanto prendia o cabelo, e sai pela porta, encontrando Sakura nervosa esperando do lado de fora. Vestia um corpete rosa com detalhes em preto, uma saia de pregas preta e uma sandália plataforma também preta, sobre uma meia branca comum. Tenten, ao seu lado, usava uma saia rosa claro até o joelho, de babados, uma meia três quartos branca, um sapato de boneca e uma blusa branca também de babados. Havia dois laços rosa bebe presos em cada coque, o que provavelmente haviam sido feitos por Sakura; já que Tenten mal se mexia direito, duvido que estivesse disposta a arrumar seu próprio cabelo. Estava extremamente pálida e quieta. Ainda mais quieta do que Hinata ao seu lado, que ao menos olhava de Sakura para Tenten, abrindo e fechando a boca, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Esta, como sempre, usava uma calça jeans larga e um moletom bege.

- Que clima de defunto é esse? – Perguntei, olhando de Sakura para Tenten, especialmente Tenten.

- Ah, nada de mais. – Explicou Sakura, fazendo gestos com a mão. – Tenten só está um pouco nervosa... Escutei uma fungada de Tenten, e rapidamente voltei a observá-la, agora ela nos encarava, extremamente vermelha.

- NÃO QUERO CANTAR NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO! – Gritou ela, tremendo. Ah, agora está explicado.

- Tenten, deixa de ser fresca. – Disse, fechando o portão atrás de mim e seguindo até o lado delas, em direção a casa _502_.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Temari POV –_**

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU MELHOR! – Gritei do meu quarto, tentando não escutar as reclamações que Shikamaru não parava de fazer na porta do meu quarto. O que foi que deu nele?

- Você estava com febre alta hoje de manhã e já está pensando em sair?? – Perguntou ele, batendo na porta. Desisto, vou simplesmente ignorar. Terminei de arrumar minha meia arrastão, fechei meu coturno e ajeitei alguns cintos sobre minha saia preta até o joelho, vesti uma regata branca qualquer, com alguns detalhes com fivelas, coloquei uma luva branca também com detalhes de fivelas, prendi meu cabelo e sai do quarto, me deparando com Shikamaru encostado ao lado, praticamente dormindo em pé.

- O que você tá fazendo ai ainda? – Perguntei. Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, resmungou alguma coisa e perguntou:

- Aonde você tá indo que não pode ficar em casa?

- Testes...- Murmurei... Mas pra que ele queria saber? – Não importa! Você disse que tinha coisas pra fazer hoje à tarde, porque ainda não saiu? – Perguntei. Shikamaru virou o rosto, pensando, e em seguida arregalou os olhos.

- Cara, que saco, me esqueci... – Resmungou. – Hoje eram os testes..

- Testes? – Perguntei, sem entender. Ele não estava pensando em fazer os testes para aquela banda, estava? Ele é baterista, eles não procuram isso.

- Nada... – Murmurou, começando a descer as escadas e murmurando algo com "problemático". Chacoalhei os ombros e fechei a porta do meu quarto, descendo em seguida. Tirei um papel da minha mochila e conferi... Casa _502_. Consultei o relógio, suspirando... Só um pouco atrasada... Espero que não me eliminem por causa disso.

Sai de casa e tranquei a porta. Ainda dava para ver Shikamaru se afastando na esquina... O que será que ele esqueceu? Que testes?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_- Neji POV –_**

- MAS QUE DROGA, CADE O SHIKAMARU QUE AINDA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI? – Gritei, correndo pra ajeitar o som na garagem do fundo de casa.

- Quer que eu ligue pra ele? – Perguntou Sasuke, retirando o celular do bolso.

- AINDA NÃO LIGOU? – Gritei, me atirando na cadeira mais próxima. – Mas que droga, os testes já deviam ter começado, já tem gente enchendo o saco lá na sala! Não esperava que fossem vir tantos!

- Neh, neh, Sakura-chan já chegou? – Perguntou Naruto, surgindo de trás de uma caixa de som. Alguém faça-o calar a boca, por favor.

- Cala a boca dobe. – Disse o Uchiha, discando alguns números e colocando o telefone no ouvido. Escutei a porta da garagem se abrindo, e lá estava o Nara, atrasado.

- ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA? – Gritei, abafando as reclamações de Naruto.

- Esqueci, mas para de gritar, que problemático! – Disse ele, colocando a mão nos ouvidos e se sentando. Não sei como ainda não bati em nenhum deles, incrível como eles conseguem me estressar ainda mais.

- Ah, que merda. Naruto, pode pedir pra primeira pessoa se apresentar... – Disse, pegando meu bloco para começar a anotar os nomes. – E, por favor, organização.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Não acredito que finalmente terminei esse capítulo o.o ... A culpa foi minha, já que depois desses meses sem poder atualizar, quando finalmente entro de férias me dou conta que eu não anotei meus resumos pros próximos caps, ai tive que inventar tudo de novo T.T Sou muito incompetente mesmo u.u desculpem a demora u.u_

_Muitooo obrigada pelos reviews Ç-Ç desculpa não respondê-los, vou tentando responder os que forem possíveis, juro T.T_

_E continuem comentando n.n Onegai i.i  
_

_**Obs.:** Se alguém tiver tradução de alguma música da banda **exist†trace **por favor me avise._

_**Obs2.:** Ainda quero as sugestões pra nomes de banda u.u QUALQUER SUGESTÃO, onegai i.i_


	10. Novos integrantes!

_- Naruto__ e seus personagens pertencem a __Masashi Kishimoto__ -_

**Capítulo 10**

"**Novos integrantes!"**

_**- Neji POV –**_

- Próximo... – Disse, o que devia ser a centésima vez. Aparentemente essas garotas vieram aqui apenas tentar alguma chance de se mostrar ao Uchiha. Nunca vi tantas cantando mal em tanto tempo. Não poderia dizer nem qual foi a pior. – Ah, mas que merda! – Exclamei, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de mais uma garota. - Não vamos conseguir nada desse jeito.

Shikamaru estava quase dormindo em um canto ao lado de Sasuke, que parecia tão estressado quanto eu, enquanto Naruto observava cansado, mas, finalmente, quieto.

- Isso não vai terminar nunca? – Perguntou, bocejando. – Estou com fome, e com sono...

- Dobe, quer parar de reclamar? – Disse Sasuke, levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Próxima...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Ino POV –**_

Não sei o que fazer. Tenten está desesperada, e a cada vez que entra uma garota nova na sala, ela vai para o final da fila, e parece que nada que a gente fale para a encorajar vai ajudar.

- Tenten, fica calma, desse jeito eles vão fechar e você ainda não vai ter se apresentado! – Exclamei.

- Mas... Eu não sei se estou preparada... – Disse ela, desperada, com as mãos no rosto.

Hinata observava em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. Sakura já desistira e estava sentada ao lado de uma outra garota esperando, com cara de tédio.

- Tenten... – Murmurou a Hyuuga, aparentando estar fazendo o maior esforço para falar. – Força! – Exclamou ela, convicta. Não pude deixar de rir, e, por mais incrivel que pareça, isso ajudou Tenten mais do que qualquer palavra de insentivo que eu disse.

- Eu... certo... Depois das três na minha frente, eu vou.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Neji POV –**_

- Próxima... – Suspirei, já sem esperanças. Naruto se adiantou para abrir a porta, e começou a gritar.

- SAKURA CHAAAAAAAN, VOCÊ VAI CANTAR? – Disse ele, enquanto a garota entrava ao lado de Tenten, da garota loira e minha prima. Como ele podia ser tão imbecil?

- Não, Naruto. – Respondeu ela, girando os olhos e se sentando ao lado de Hinata num banco. Tenten se adiantou para cantar, e parecia muito nervosa enquanto colocavamos a música para ela começar. Lançou um sorriso envergonhado para Sakura e se virou com o microfone, parecia que finalmente iria começar. Eu só esperava não me envergonhar.

**Walking down the street tonight****¹  
Like every night nowhere to go  
No one on the street tonight  
And no one waiting up at home**  
_Andando pela rua hoje a noite  
Como em toda noite, sem lugar para ir  
Ninguém na rua hoje a noite  
e ninguém esperando acordado em casa!_

É. Realmente não era ruim. Lancei um olhar rápido para Sasuke, e ele também parecia estar gostando.

**Watching as my cigarette is spinning smoke into the wind  
Watching as the time goes by  
I think about the fix I'm in**

_Vendo como meus cigarros estão gerando fumaça em meio à atmosfera  
Vendo como o tempo vai passando  
eu penso na má situação em que estou!_

**Only you can come to save me  
being all alone has made me shake down  
Break down**

_Só você pode vim para me salvar  
Toda essa solidão me deixa abalada  
Descontrolada_

Acho que eu estava certo, a voz de Tenten é boa para cantar. No início estava cantando meio baixo, mas com o decorrer da música pude perceber que ela estava perdendo a vergonha, e, realmente, se saindo bem.

**Give me everything I'm missing  
Give me deep and soft, sweet kissing  
Touch my skin**

_Dê-me tudo que estou precisando  
Me dê um profundo, suave e doce beijo  
Toque minha pele!_

**My medicine  
All I want is you to hold and comfort me come on you're  
My medicine  
When I'm feeling lost and weak you're what I'm wishing give me  
My medicine  
I can feel a passion from my one affliction  
Loving him is medicine**

_Meu remédio  
Tudo que eu preciso é você abraçando-me e confortando-me, vamos, você é  
meu remédio  
Quando estou me sentindo perdida e fraca, você é o que eu estou desejando, me dê  
Meu remédio  
Eu posso sentir a paixão comigo uma aflição  
amá-lo é meu remédio_

Ela ficou encarando os próprios pés enquanto o som passava, esperando para retornar a cantar. Foram poucas as vezes em que notei um pequeno desafinado, realmente muito poucas.

**I got hooked on your love nicotine, yeah**

_Eu tenho um vicio em seu amor nicotínico, yeah!_

**Walking down this lonely road  
I found you spinning up like smoke**

_Andando por essa solitária estrada  
Eu encontrei __você vagando feito fumaça_

**You don't even have to chase me  
Waiting for so long has made me stressed up  
Messed up**

_Mesmo que você não possa me caçar  
Essa espera excessiva me faz ficar estressada  
Bagunçada!_

**Give me everything I'm missing  
Give me deep and soft, sweet kissing  
Touch my skin  
I'm giving in you're**

**  
**_Dê-me tudo que estou precisando  
Me dê um profundo e suave, doce beijo  
Toque minha pele!  
__Estou cedendo, você é_

**  
My medicine  
All ****I want is you to hold and comfort me come on you're  
My medicine  
When I'm feeling lost and weak you're what I'm wishing give me  
My medicine  
I can feel a passion from my one affliction  
Loving him**

_Meu remédio  
Tudo que eu preciso é você abraçando-me e confortando-me, vamos, você é  
meu remédio  
Quando estou me sentindo perdida e fraca, você é o que eu estou desejando, me dê  
Meu remédio  
Eu posso sentir a paixão comigo uma aflição  
Amando-o_

**Loving him is medicine  
My medicine, yeah  
Loving him is medicine  
My medicine, yeah  
Loving only him is medicine**

_amá-lo é medicamento  
Meu remédio!  
amá-lo é medicamento  
Meu remédio!  
amá-lo é medicamento  
Meu remédio!_

Assim que terminou de cantar, deixou o microfone sobre a mesa e se curvou, envergonhada. Olhei para Sasuke e ele fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Naruto mal se controlou para começar a berrar.

- WOOO MUITO BOM!! ADOREI! EI EI NEJI, GOSTEI DELA, PODEMOS FICAR COM ELA? EIN EIN?

Gostaria que ele fosse um pouco mais profissional. Essa atitude impulsiva realmente me incomoda.

- Naruto, cala a boca – Disse Sasuke. – Obrigado por sua presença, a gente vai discutir umas coisas e logo te chamamos, podem esperar lá na sala. E... Naruto feche a entrada para pararem de entrar pessoas. Não quero pessoas atrasadas desse jeito na nossa banda.

- NÃO ME MANDA CALAR A BOCA, TEME! – Gritou o loiro, avançando no moreno.

- Naruto, por favor, vai lá fechar a porta. – Suspirei. Já estava cansado dessas brigas, sério.

As três agradeceram e saíram assim como o Uchiha pediu, e Shikamaru suspirou ao meu lado.

- Não dá pra escolher ela? Não agüento mais ouvir pessoas desafinadas... E ainda tem mais dois testes pra fazer... – Perguntou ele, encostando-se na parede prestes a dormir.

Realmente espero que ele não durma em algum teste ou tenho certeza de que alguém vai se sentir injustiçado e nos fazer escutar mais uma vez.

- Vamos ver o restante, se não tiver ninguém melhor a gente escolhe ela. Não da pra mandar as outras embora antes de ouvi-las... – Suspirei, e em seguida mandei a próxima entrar.

Tenho pena dos meus ouvidos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Gaara POV –**_

Já estava ficando irritado de tanto esperar minha vez de tocar. Aparentemente Temari também estava, pois olhava entediada para a parede do outro lado da sala.

Alguns caras ali perto pareciam bravos por eu estar fumando, como se eu me importasse. Eu realmente precisava tirar o estresse de ficar tanto tempo mofando numa sala. Se não bastasse isso, ainda tive que aturar aquela loira retardada no mesmo cômodo, fazendo eu não sei o que, mas realmente espero que ela não esteja tentando entrar para a banda.

Pior que isso só as outras garotas imbecis que berravam dizendo que queriam entrar na banda de um tal de Sasuke. Só pode ser brincadeira.

Depois do que me pareceram horas, finalmente sumiram todas as garotas. As quatro idiotas acompanhada da pior de todas retornaram à sala e, para minha infelicidade, saíram dela gritando de alegria. Realmente espero que não tenham chamado aquela loira imbecil para a banda. Após elas finalmente irem embora, um garoto loiro com cara de idiota pediu para que o primeiro para a vaga de guitarrista/vocal se apresentasse. Bom, eu iria ser o ultimo. Sempre causa mais impressão.

Foi uma sorte não ter tantos, uma vez que não havia retardados querendo entrar apenas porque um tal pessoa mais imbecil ainda estava na banda, então não precisei esperar muito pela minha vez. Temari me desejou boa sorte, e acompanhei o loiro de cabelo espetado.

Lá dentro estava um cara de cabelos longos, outro ao canto parecendo estar prestes a dormir, o idiota de cabelos loiros e aquele imbecil da minha turma que quase arranjei briga. Ótimo. Era uma banda de idiotas. E eu iria fazer parte dela.

Entreguei o CD pronto com a música que iria tocar, da qual tinha retirado o som do vocal e de uma das guitarras, que eu iria reproduzir.

- Certo. – Disse o cara de cabelos compridos, que parecia ser o líder. – Antes de tocar sua música, pode tocar uns solos simples?

Respondi com um movimento de cabeça, e retirei minha guitarra que carregava na capa. Liguei no amplificador e toquei as primeiras notas. Um solo simples, mas que costumava causar boa impressão. E foi bem o que aconteceu: pareciam ter gostado. Até aquele com cara de quem estava prestes a dormir pareceu ter finalmente acordado.

Fiz mais uns dois solos, até que ele pediu que eu finalmente tocasse a música. Colocou para tocar, e comecei. Cantei e toquei como se estivesse num show de verdade. Eu iria entrar na banda, custe o que custar.

**Heya ni wa beni-iro no kabe ni kaketa rozario to ²  
Chirabaru hanabira kaoru koko ni kimi ga inai  
Berubetto no sofaa no ue de mabuta oroshita hai no yume wa shizuka ni  
Rookaru eiga warau imi wa sukuriin ni utsushidashita kimi  
**_Na sala, na parede vermelha pendurado rosalyn, e o cheiro das pétalas das flores dominam o quarto, mas você não está aqui  
No sofá de veludo, como os sonhos que se tornaram cinzas, quieto, eu assisto um filme local_

**  
Tsukigata no ranpu wa ima mo akaku terashiteru  
Sayonara... daisuki na bibian kaoru kimi ga ukabu  
**_A razão para rir é ver você na tela; o abajur em formato de lua ainda brilha vermelho  
Adeus... Para a minha mais querida garota com cheiro de vivian_

**  
Senmendai ni kazaritsuketa kousui shirokuro no shashin wa naiteru  
Me ni mieru mono dake ga subete de riyuu nante nani mo nai sa  
**_As decorações de sachês na pia a foto em preto e branco chora  
O que você é tudo e não há motivo para isso_

**  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
Shimitsuiteru  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
Todokanai ashita wo mite**

_Corte suas asas desconfortáveis  
Estão morrendo em você  
Corte suas asas desconfortáveis  
Para um amanhã que não pode ser alcançado_

**Dekita bakari no kyoukai sanbika wo utau kodomo  
Me no mae wo tooru tabi ni ore no kokoro wa sakenda  
**_Crianças cantam o coro de igreja na recentemente construída igreja  
A qualquer momento que eu passe por ela, meu coração grita_

Dei meu máximo no momento do solo, e tenho certeza de que foi a melhor de todas as vezes em que toquei essa música. Eu já estava aceito.

**  
Wasureru koto wa nai ima mo kako mo kore kara mo  
Shinjiru mono dake ga sukuwareru no? baka ni shiteru  
**_Não há como esquecer o passado, o presente ou o futuro  
Apenas os crentes serão conduzidos à salvação? Isso é idiota_

**  
Why can't we be perfect?  
Why can't it be?  
**_Por que não podemos ser perfeitos?  
Por que não pode ser?_

**  
Mawari mauari mawari tsuzukeru meriigorando ni wa kimi ga kareteru  
Asebanda te no naka de nigiru kimi no shashin to aisupikku  
**_A alegria que fica em volta e em volta e em volta como lhe secou  
Eu seguro em minha doce mão uma foto sua e um pico de gelo_

**  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
Motto jiyuu ni  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
tobira wa tozashita mama**_  
Corte suas asas desconfortáveis  
Seja mais livre  
Corte suas asas desconfortáveis  
Mas mantenha a porta fechada_

Quando terminei guardei minha guitarra e olhei para os quatro. Pareciam satisfeitos. Óbvio.

- Quando vou saber o resultado? – Perguntei, ajeitando a guitarra nos ombros e pegando o CD.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou o líder, juntando uns papéis.

- Gaara... Sabaku. – Respondi, depois de um tempo. Não sabia se isso estava sendo bom, ou ruim. Mas, se o resultado fosse ruim eu iria ficar realmente irritado.

Notei que ele olhou para o restante da banda, e todos fizeram sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Imaginei que isso fosse bom.

- Gaara... Estávamos em duvida entre dois que apareceram antes de você, mas... – Disse ele, revirando os papéis a procura de algo. Gostaria que ele falasse logo que eu consegui, essa enrolação já estava me irritando. – Mas você com certeza é o melhor. – Finalizou, parecendo que finalmente tinha encontrado o que procurava. – Aqui está sua ficha... Vamos dar uma olhada e qualquer coisa te procuramos com antecedência. Iremos ligar provavelmente amanhã para te explicar dos ensaios e procedimentos. Parabéns. Bem vindo à Sixty Nine³.

É, eu já sabia.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Temari POV –**_

Gaara finalmente saiu da sala, e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Só significava uma coisa: ele estava na banda. Fico feliz por ele, mas sabia que ele realmente tinha capacidade para isso. E eu também tenho. Uma pena não ser tão boa na guitarra quanto no teclado.

Aparentemente não tinham muitas pessoas interessadas em serem tecladistas. Aposto que eliminar a concorrência retirando panfletos adiantou de algo: só devia ter umas dez pessoas, fora eu. Resolvi fazer como ele, e ir por ultimo, afinal, ficar esperando todo mundo para saber se consegui ou não seria uma droga e eu não pretendia passar por isso.

Sorte que não demorou muito para a minha vez. O garoto loiro pediu que eu entrasse, mas, antes que eu o fizesse, apontou pra mim e começou a berrar.

- AAHH, A NAMORADA DO SHIKAMARU! NAMORADA DO SHIKAMARU! – Gritava para as pessoas de dentro da sala, olhando para mim em seguida. Isso não estava acontecendo. Alguém atirou algum sólido no loiro e ele finalmente se calou para que eu pudesse entrar. E, lá estava, no canto da sala, a pessoa mais preguiçosa do mundo.

Eu devia ter adivinhado.

Ele olhou para minha cara como se não estivesse acreditando no que via, e eu fiz o mesmo. Inacreditável.

- Pode começar? – Perguntou o garoto de cabelos compridos. Exatamente aquele que eu ouvi a conversa no primeiro dia de aula.

- Posso. – Respondi, tentando ignorar a cara que o imbecil do Nara ainda fazia. Montei meu teclado no suporte e o configurei para começar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Shikamaru POV –**_

Parece mentira, mas aquela garota problemática realmente pretende entrar na nossa banda. E o que eu poderia fazer? Se reclamasse aposto que ela me mataria durante meu sono. Quer dizer, isso se eu ainda pudesse dormir, porque tenho certeza de que ela iria fazer de tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse até o resto de minha vida.

E, se ela não passar, isso vai acontecer. Eu mereço.

Observei enquanto ela se preparava para começar, e eu torci, realmente, para que ela tocasse bem. Eu não queria ser a pessoa a dizer a ela que não passou. Ah não. Ainda tenho amor à vida.

Mas pelo jeito não precisava ter me preocupado. Quando começou a tocar percebi que ela realmente tinha talento para a coisa. E não era só isso. Ela conseguia de alguma forma fazer com que só o teclado fosse o suficiente para uma música inteira. Era mesmo muito bom.

Quando terminou, olhou para nós com aquele sorriso vitorioso. Antes mesmo do Neji se pronunciar. E eu nem precisei olhar para ele para saber que ela já estava na banda.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Tenten POV –**_

Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Deveria ter gravado a cara do Hyuuga ao me ver cantando. Quem mandou rir de mim antes.

Mas, agora que parei para pensar, não havia realmente cogitado entrar para a banda. Fazer shows, CDs, ensaios, música. Será que era realmente isso que eu queria?

Iria tentar, é claro. Mas não tinha muita certeza de que era para isso que vim estudar em Konoha.

Mas, enquanto não se tornasse algo que eu não pudesse mais alcançar, iria ficar com eles.

**Conti****nua...**

**N.A.:**_Finalmente o capítulo 8DDD meldels faz quase dois anos que eu não posto esse negócio o.o duvido que alguem ainda se lembre de alguma coisa, nem eu me lembrava e tive que reler tudo, sorte que não tinha muita coisa ainda._

_Espero que leiam D: e gostem do capítulo. Pretendo atualizar rápido de agora em diante, pelo menos enquanto minhas aulas da faculdade não voltam. Mudei todo o rumo que tinha criado para a fic, mas acho que vocês vão gostar, principalmente quem gosta de fics de bandas. Os casais continuam os mesmo tá XD Vou mudar a sinopse da fic também (pelo menos pretendo, depois que postar esse capitulo irei tentar), espero que não se esqueçam qual era por causa disso D:  
_

_E mandeeem reviews por favor, pq não tem porque eu continuar postando se não souber que tem gente ainda lendo DDD: obrigada 8D_

_E as músicas que a Tenten e o Gaara cantaram estão no meu perfil (link do Youtube) se quiserem dar uma olhada XD Ah, e claro, elas não me pertencem, e sim as respectivas bandas:_

**¹ My medicine – **_NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA_

_² _**RED…[em] – **_Dir en grey_

_³ Depois de pensar num nome pior do que o outro, o nome escolhido para a banda deles foi Sixty Nine, nome de uma música do __D'espairs Ray D: E sim, é pra ter duplo sentido. E obrigada pelas pessoas que deram dicas XD_


	11. Primeiro ensaio!

_- Naruto__ e seus personagens pertencem a __Masashi Kishimoto__ -_

**Capítulo 11**

"**Primeiro ensaio!"**

_**- Tenten POV –**_

Neji acabara de me entregar um bilhete durante a primeira aula. Gostaria de saber por que fiquei tão nervosa com isso. Quer dizer, era só um bilhete. Do Neji. O que eu estava pensando?

"_Ensaio hoje às três da tarde na minha casa. Não se atrase."_

Ah, era só um lembrete. Seria nosso primeiro ensaio desde que eu entrara para a banda semana passada. Não que tivéssemos muitas músicas, aliás, não tínhamos nenhuma. Neji disse que uma vocal feminina era apenas uma experiência para a banda. Ou seja: eu poderia ser descartada a qualquer momento. Não que eu me importasse muito. Mas realmente fora meio chato ficar decorando o único mini álbum da banda. Como não tinha o que cantar, iria ensaiar as músicas em que originalmente Neji cantava. E ele canta bem, mas não é isso tudo. Não me leve a mal... Ele _realmente_ canta bem melhor que eu. Mas acho que ainda falta alguma coisa na voz dele. Ou talvez eu esteja de implicância com ele. É uma possibilidade.

Não pretendia responder ao bilhete, mas algo me veio à cabeça. Na verdade era um favor à Sakura.

"_Posso levar minhas amigas?_"

Espero que Neji não me mate por isso. Mas realmente acho que ele quis, pois só me respondeu na aula seguinte:

"_Só hoje_"

Ah! Sakura iria ter que me agradecer por isso.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Ino POV –**_

Sentia que poderia dormir a qualquer momento. A aula realmente não passava. Ao menos para mim. Para Sakura deveria estar passando muito rápido, já que ela conseguira se sentar ao lado de Sasuke, que, apesar disso, parecia ignorá-la enquanto ela o olhava esperançosa pelo canto dos olhos a cada minuto. Às vezes sinto pena dela. E dele também.

Ao menos dessa vez Gaara estava sentado do outro lado da sala, ouvindo música. Assim não teria que ficar escutando as batidas irritantes do mp3 dele. Sai estava sentado ali perto, desenhando alguma coisa que não consegui ver direito o que era, mas parecia ser meio abstrato.

E finalmente o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Graças. Levantei-me e fui até Sakura, que me acompanhou em direção ao refeitório, comentando sobre como Sasuke cheirava bem. Como se isso realmente me importasse muito. Encontramos Hinata no caminho e fomos juntas sentar em uma das mesas.

Tenten apareceu correndo para nos encontrar, parecendo animada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Tenten? – Perguntou Sakura, sorrindo. Pela cara de Tenten, deveria ser algo sobre Neji. Ou talvez não.

- Neji disse que vocês podem ir ver nosso primeiro ensaio! – Exclamou ela, contente. Sabia que era sobre Neji. Pelo menos de certa forma.

- SÉRIO? – Berrou Sakura. Ah, claro, ela iria ver Sasuke ensaiando, porque não gritaria?

- Sim, eu pedi, e ele disse que só dessa vez. – Explicou ela. Imagino a cara que eles vão fazer quando nos virem lá.

- AHH, Tenten eu te amoo!! – Gritou Sakura, abraçando Tenten. Na verdade, ela estava quase a sufocando.

Realmente, espero passar do dia de hoje. Por favor, que Sasuke não nos mate.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Temari POV –**_

Finalmente nosso primeiro ensaio. Eles me entregaram um mini álbum para ajustar o teclado em cada música. Algumas realmente ficavam melhor sem teclado, mas deu para colocá-lo direito em umas três. E sabia que iriam gostar.

Gaara ficara satisfeito com o mini álbum, pelo jeito era melhor do que ele esperava. Do que eu esperava também.

Quando o sinal da ultima aula tocou, sai da sala e encontrei aquele preguiçoso no meio do corredor.

- Shikamaru. – Chamei, e ele se virou, com a costumeira expressão de cansaço. Estava com a cara amassada: Provavelmente dormira na aula. O que não deveria ser muita novidade. – O ensaio é hoje né? – Perguntei. Ele olhou como se não soubesse do que eu estava falando.

- Que ensaio?

Realmente, qual era seu problema? Porque ele realmente tinha um. E bem sério.

- O ensaio. Na casa do Neji. – Respondi. Como ele podia não saber do que eu estava falando?

- AH! É mesmo, tinha esquecido. – Disse ele, enquanto íamos pegar o ônibus para ir pra casa. Imagino o que fariam com ele se eu não tivesse o lembrado disso.

Depois eu que sou problemática.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Sakura POV –**_

- Será que a gente faz algo pra eles comerem? – Perguntei, pensando em fazer o melhor bolo do mundo para Sasuke. É. Ele iria gostar.

- Sakura, é um ensaio, não um lanche da tarde. – Riu Tenten, esperando as amigas se arrumarem para finalmente irem.

- Mas... – Ia argumentar. Não queria chegar lá sem nada... E um lanche da tarde também seria legal, não?

- Olha, é melhor vocês irem, e assistirem em silêncio, se não quiserem que o Neji mande vocês embora. – Disse Tenten. Sinceramente, Neji era muito chato. Mas, pelo menos iria poder ver o meu Sasuke kun tocando.

Eu realmente amava Tenten. Não tinha idéia de como a agradecer de verdade por isso, mas ela também não parecia querer nada. Talvez ir com ela já seria um favor, de certa forma. Ela parecia meio desconfortável com o primeiro ensaio, e, se a gente estivesse lá, talvez ela ficasse mais calma.

- Então... Vamos? – Disse Tenten, assim que Hinata desceu pronta de seu quarto. Ino tinha vindo nos encontrar aqui, aposto que para não precisar ficar muito tempo em casa. Para falar a verdade, ela tem passado praticamente o dia todo com a gente. Acho que, se ela pudesse, viria até morar aqui.

Realmente, morar com aquele ruivo não deveria ser nada fácil. Ela disse que, nas duas noites anteriores, ele vinha passando a madrugada toda cantando e tocando. Já estava ficando louca. Ontem a tarde ela veio aqui apenas para dormir. E agora também parecia exausta.

- Ino, você pode dormir aqui no sofá hoje de noite se quiser... – Sugeri, vendo sua expressão cansada.

- Se ele continuar atrapalhando meu sono, vou fazer exatamente isso. – Respondeu. – Obrigada Sakura.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Sasuke POV –**_

É realmente irritante esperar pelo restante da banda com o Naruto gritando na sala. Lembrei ao Neji que ninguém comentou sobre o ensaio durante o intervalo, o que levava a possibilidade de Shikamaru não aparecer porque esqueceu e foi dormir. Realmente espero que isso não aconteça.

A campainha tocou e eu fui atender. Era aquele ruivo que entrara pra banda. O mesmo idiota que quase bati no primeiro dia de aula. Ele parecia realmente irritante, gostaria que não tivesse ido tão bem nos testes.

Abri a porta e ele entrou sem nem cumprimentar. Não que eu me importasse. Já estava prestes a fechá-la quando o Nara e a tecladista chegaram pela rua. Ainda bem que ele não esqueceu.

- Oi. – Disse Shikamaru. Respondi e deixei que eles entrassem. A loira também me cumprimentou, sorrindo debochada. Não entendi qual era o real motivo para isso.

- E cadê a Tenten? – Perguntou Neji, quando já estava tudo ajeitado para poderem começar.

- Vai ver desistiu. – Eu disse, me sentando, já que teria que esperar a garota chegar. Mas logo me levantei, visto que a campainha tocara mais uma vez. E lá estava ela, mas, para minha infeliz surpresa, Sakura estava ao seu lado. O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

- Ela pediu para elas virem, esqueci de avisar. – Disse Neji de dentro. Ah, ótimo. E quem dera permissão para Neji poder permitir? Certo, ele era o líder, mas essas garotas certamente iriam atrapalhar o ensaio. Mas o estrago já estava feito.

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou a garota loira ao lado de Sakura, apontando para nosso novo guitarrista.

Ótimo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Ino POV –**_

Não me diga que esse ruivo imbecil entrou para a banda? Isso é inacreditável. E eu que achava que poderia ficar livre dele durante a tarde toda. Sakura segurou minha blusa de leve, dizendo para que eu ficasse quieta, e assim o fiz. Muito a contra gosto.

Gaara apenas me olhou feio, e Neji disse que ele era o guitarrista, e que eu deveria ficar em silêncio para não atrapalhar. Garoto arrogante. Não sei qual o pior.

Quer dizer, sei. Gaara é o pior, óbvio.

- Não sabia que teríamos um publico. – Disse uma garota loira em frente a um teclado.

- São minhas amigas... – Murmurou Tenten. – Desculpa, elas só vieram hoje, mas vão ficar em silêncio, né? – Disse olhando para nós três com um olhar ameaçador. Coitada da Hinata. Parece estar se sentindo um encosto muito grande, e, pela sua cara, parece prestes a sair correndo.

- Silêncio? Ela? – Garra zombou, olhando pra mim. – Acho que é pedir muito.

- Gaara, qual seu problema ein?! – Gritei. Ah, não dava para agüentar. Ele realmente me tirava do sério.

- Eu nem te conheço, mas vou dar uma dica: Quando se trata dele, o melhor a se fazer é ignorar. – Disse a tecladista. Gaara mandou que ela ficasse quieta, enquanto ligava sua guitarra no amplificador. Quem ela era? Estava pensando se eram namorados ou algo do tipo, mas o baterista preguiçoso perguntou antes.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- É meu irmão. – Respondeu a loira. Isso sim era uma surpresa. Gaara era o típico filho único, do jeito que parecia mimado. Mas, agora que ela dissera, eles realmente tinham traços em comum. Embora ela não parecesse ser tão insuportável quanto ele.

- Vamos começar? – Perguntou Sasuke, parecendo irritado.

- ENSAIO DATTE BAYO! – Gritou Naruto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele realmente era muito infantil.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Sakura POV –**_

Oh. Deus.

Sasuke kun tocando é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu, com certeza, faria de tudo para poder assistir a este ensaio mais uma vez. Tenten é tão sortuda.

Hinata esta com um pequeno sorriso ao meu lado, meio corada. Aposto que também está impressionada com Sasuke kun. Quem não estaria?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Hinata POV –**_

Ah... Naruto kun parece tão empolgado tocando. Nunca tinha o visto assim tão concentrado em alguma coisa. Dava para ver, só pelo seu rosto, que estava fazendo o que mais gostava na vida. E, por alguma razão, essa sua empolgação me dá, nem que seja muito pouco, coragem para também fazer o que eu gosto.

Mas é apenas coisa do momento. Não sei se eu deveria ter vindo... Estar aqui esta me fazendo sentir... Estranha.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Ino POV –**_

Eu não deveria ter vindo. Realmente não deveria ter vindo.

Se não fosse por Tenten, já teria ido embora. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Tenten está ao meu lado, esperando o ensaio dos meninos terminar para poder entrar com seu vocal. Ela também não parece muito empolgada.

Sinceramente, ela não parece nada empolgada. Mas talvez esteja apenas com medo de fazer feio, apensar de que eu sei que isso não vai acontecer.

Quando chegou finalmente sua vez de apresentar, Neji tomou o lugar de Gaara na guitarra, e este se sentou num sofá afastado do meu, com uma expressão irritada. Aparentemente ter de esperar pela sua vez de novo o fazia perder a paciência.

Para falar a verdade, não sei o que não faz com que ele perca a paciência.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Temari POV –**_

Já anoitecia quando o ensaio acabou. Juntei minhas coisas e me despedi do restante da banda. Estava saindo da casa _502_ ao lado de Shikamaru, a tempo de ouvir uma das garotas gritando por Sasuke, aparentemente emocionada. Gaara se despediu de mim brevemente e seguiu para a casa dele.

- O ensaio foi bom. – Eu disse. Shikamaru concordou, me acompanhando em silêncio. Parecia cansado. Bom, eu também estava então era meio lógico que ele também estaria.

Na verdade, era surpreendente que ele conseguisse tocar bateria por tanto tempo, preguiçoso do jeito que era.

Ao chegarmos, fui direto para meu quarto, dando boa noite para o Nara, que já se jogara para dentro do seu, aparentemente exausto.

Realmente, seria cansativo ensaiar três vezes por semana e ainda ter que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Mas iria valer à pena.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Tenten POV –**_

Ah, eu consegui. Consegui fazer tudo direito, estou tão feliz! Sakura estava dizendo a Sasuke o quanto ele tocava bem, e que estava impressionada. Dava pra perceber que ele gostara do elogio, apesar de estar fingindo que ela apenas estava incomodando. Ino se despediu da gente, dizendo que qualquer coisa ela voltava correndo para nossa casa, e Hinata e Haruno vieram comigo para a nossa.

Sakura veio o caminho todo falando sobre Sasuke, enquanto Hinata apenas nos acompanhava corada, como sempre. Mas as duas pareciam ter gostado. Eu até ficaria conversando mais, se não estivesse tão cansada. Nunca tinha cantado por tanto tempo, e era mais cansativo do que eu pensava.

Agora só queria voltar a meu quarto e me deitar. Estava me sentindo um pouco mal por não ter estudado esses dias, mas eu compensaria no fim de semana.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**- Gaara POV –**_

Finalmente cheguei em casa. Por que aquela loira irritante tinha que ter aparecido no ensaio? Só podia ser para me incomodar, não era possível. Em todo lugar que eu ia, ela aparecia também. Parecia perseguição.

Subi para meu quarto e tirei minhas roupas para ir tomar banho. Estava de cueca, quando resolvi descer para comer alguma coisa. Ino ainda não tinha chego, então suspeitei que ela fosse dormir fora, ou chegar mais tarde, para minha alegria.

Quem sabe ela só chegasse quando eu já estivesse dormindo, assim não iria mais precisar ver sua cara feia por hoje. Mas minha felicidade durou pouco, pois quando estava indo em direção às escadas para o banheiro, a porta se abriu e ela entrou.

E começou a gritar novamente.

O que eu fiz mesmo para merecer isso?

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Não aconteceu muita coisa como eu pretendia, mas estava com poucas idéias para esse capítulo, mesmo assim espero que gostem. Na verdade estou precisando de algumas idéias para coisas que podem acontecer – Mas nada que envolva beijos ou algo que seja muito importante para a história da fic -, então se tiver alguma cena que queiram ler – sem muita importância, por favor – podem pedir, e quem sabe eu coloco n.n É porque a fic vai se desenvolver mais só quando terminar esse ano na escola, mas também não posso chegar e pular do nada, por que tem que desenvolver todos os relacionamentos de amizade e histórias antes disso. As importantes eu sei o que por, mas ainda tá cedo para isso. Então obrigada 8D/_

_E continuem acompanhando, e também MANDEM REVIEWS DDD: voltei a responder todos novamente XD (que tem login, ou não da pra responder D: mas eu leio também, claro n.n)_


End file.
